Intersolar Commonwealth
by Tris147
Summary: The continuation to Rule Britannia, set in the Mass Effect Universe but this is an AU. With the best of the Original Characters and a few new one here and there, although I have left out the Characters I believe gave nothing to the games. I own no rights to Mass Effect, Europa Universalis or Peter F Hamiltons creations. Big thanks to SpecH82, piperboyy, Kinunatzs and personaddict07
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Rise of Humanity:

The Intersolar Commonwealth was founded in 2018 after the British Empire and her colonies agreed to united their governments into the first unified Human government that would govern all of Humanities activities in the areas of Space exploration and military organization, while the planets that were to be colonised would be given free reign over their own planets industry and economies. In 2019 the first five FTL probes were constructed using heavily influenced Prothean designs.

After five years of continuous exploration of the Sol system the now massive fleet of automated probes were sent out to explore Sol's closest stellar neighbours in hopes of finding new habitable planets while the newer generation of FTL engines were constructed which were now fully Human in design and were due to be built into the newer Sol class starships which would carry up to ten thousand Humans at a time but only one was sent to Mars as a trial run to established a new Human colony that would be a base for researching the Mars Archives.

After fifteen years the Mars colony was finally getting the go ahead to begin terraforming and the Moon had reached a population of a hundred thousand, but they were not what the people of Earth were interested in, as the Intersolar Commonwealth had finally opened up two new Garden worlds for Human habitation, the first was Arcadia and the second was Terra Nova. Arcadia was the first Garden world to be settled and was instantly put to the task of building suitable sized cities for the millions that wanted to leave Earth, due to the relaxed settling laws Arcadia's government implemented, many business set up the headquarters in the Capital city of New Paris where they quickly grew to become major rivals for even the oldest and richest Earth based companies.

Terra Nova was an unusual planet in the fact that it was devoid of oceans and only had equatorial seas, because of this huge expanse of land which was discovered to be incredibly fertile the planet was soon turned into the largest farm known to man, almost every mile was turned into agriculture with only ten cities on the entire planet. With a few short years of settlement Terra Nova was supplying enough food for both it's own population and the populations of Earth and Arcadia, which caused both the older Human planets to completely redesign their infrastructure to allow arable land to be turned into housing, industrial or commercial space.

The reason behind Humanity's great expansion was partly due to the urge to explore and discover, the other reason was population. After Humans had cracked the Prothean DNA it became possible for humans to live naturally to one hundred and fifty, but with human medicine that could be extended to two hundred years, and new medical technology was forecast to push death even farther back.

The one thing Humanity had failed to find was any evidence of the Prothean's destroyers, however humanity had found the Mass Relays which were used by the Prothean's to travel the galaxy, however Humanity had deemed that until the corresponding relays had been located using conventional FTL, the relays would not be used. As the Commonwealth stated that there was no need to use the relays as Human territory was expanding well without them, and by the time the corresponding ends were found Humanity would have improved its technology far beyond what it currently had and many theorised that by that time Humanity may never need Mass Relays.

The Intersolar Commonwealth and Humanity had blossomed into a vast and powerful society. The Intersolar Commonwealth was based on the same principles of the Commonwealth Alliance, Earth was the political head of the Commonwealth, being the home to the Naval Headquarters, Presidential palace, and the Commonwealth Parliament building.

Which meant that all of the colonies governments sent an ambassador to the Commonwealth Parliament which was more like a Senate in practice where policies and laws were set out, under the approval of the Intersolar Commonwealth President and the Emperor. The Emperor although holding a title of power, actually controls very little in the way of policy making, the Emperor is merely the head of state for Earth but as the Earth is now part of a wider Human society the President decides what policies will be implemented after the Parliament has drawn up the policy.

In the teething years after its founding many residents of Earth were eager to leave and found their ideal lives on new far off planets, but as Human technology was still to low to build FTL drives they had to use the Prothean's. Using the Prothean data from Mars to research FTL drives, enhanced medical research, military weapon blueprints and much more, but due to Commonwealth mandate the technology had to be completely decoded, so that Humanity would know exactly what to technology did and how to reproduce the results. Due to this it took several years for the Commonwealth to build their own FTL engines, and because of the extended time it took to research the Prothean data the Commonwealth had built improved FTL drives, capable of traveling at five light years an hour pushing the boundary of space that much further away.

However, this delay in opening up space travel to the general population caused huge political and civilian pressure for the newly crowned Emperor, who was quietly told he had to sign a new legislation allowing any who wanted to leave Earth privately had the right to do so, while those who waited for official colonial permission had to wait.

Yet within one hundred and fifty years, Commonwealth territory now spanned an area which encompassed a thousand stars, stretching from the edge of the galaxy to the core and in wide arch either side of Sol along the galactic arms in both directions but as of yet had found no sentient alien life mention or not mentioned in the Prothean Archives. However, basic alien life had been discovered on the countless of colonised Garden Worlds humanity now called home. A few of the more impressive and developed worlds were now the centre for most of Humanity's business and economic trade, such as Arcadia and Terra Nova but Earth still held the Political and social heart of the Commonwealth and was the most defended and profitable of all Human worlds.

One of the first tests to Human intersolar colonisation was the first barren planet colonised, it was name Britannia and was Goldilocks range planet but was in a similar situation that was had been in before great expense had been spent to begin bringing Mars back to life. In much the same way Mars was being reclaimed Britannia was allowed to use dirty power sources and heavy industry to boost the planets atmosphere as well as transplanting thousands of terrestrial planets to rejuvenate the soil. In 2150 twenty seven H congruous Garden worlds had been colonised and are fully self-sufficient with steady populations ranging from seven billion to two hundred million people and fifty barren, but Goldilocks range planets have been colonised and are well on their way to becoming H congruous status.

Advances in computer technology allowed for semi-aware computer programs or VI to be created, greatly aiding in economic, military and civilian affairs. The Commonwealth were well aware that at some point they may well come into contact with an alien race and had done their best to build a strong defence fleet which consisted of one hundred and fifty Frigates, one hundred Destroyers, sixty five Battleships, fifty Cruisers, fifteen Supply ships, fifteen Carriers and five Dreadnaughts bringing Naval strength to four hundred ships, although plans are made for a Juggernaut class. Several years before the Juggernaut plans are finalised an experimental wormhole between Earth and Mars established using trains as the mode of transporting people through. After the resounding success scientist snow try to apply this technology to starship.

After the TransEarth wormhole express network was completed in 2160 wormholes were opened to link every Human settlement within the Sol system, other colonies were finishing construction on their own wormhole stations to speed up the travel time between worlds but requires travel from planet to planet, slightly reducing the need for Mass Relays, which are now only used by for direct travel and space based commercial enterprises within Commonwealth territory. The Commonwealth now has a standing population of forty five billion Humans with a standing military of one billion troops, sailors and airman, spread across the Commonwealths seventy eight colonies, all except the Commonwealths newest colony of Shanxi on the frontier of Commonwealth territory.

After Shanxi had been settled the usual arrangements had been made to supply the colony with defences and necessary building materials to get the colony up to self-sufficiency, however when the first part of a five stage defence deployment arrived at the colony the newly established sensors on the edge of the system detected a huge amount of dark energy emanating from an unknown, presumed small moonlet, object on the far side of the systems only gas giant which until the sensors had been deployed was left largely uncharted. Of course the Commonwealth science directorate instructed the small fleet to investigate the object.

Upon reaching the location the fleet discovered a large obviously alien structure which upon running the objects visual image and structural layout through the ship's computer showed the object to be a Mass Relay, however this one was larger than the others humanity had found, and the crucial detail was that this one was active.

After a hasty discussion with the ISC President and the Emperor of Earth it was decided that on this occasion they would allow one ship from the fleet to venture through the relay as the Prothean data showed that no ships were ever harmed from traveling through them and this relay was bigger as it was to use a human phrase a turntable for other relays to link to and it was thought that this was the corresponding relay to all the smaller ones in human space. Therefore, once the message was received the chosen ship the Arcturus approached the relay and once reached 5km from the relay it was shot through space.

When the ship reappeared the crew immediately scanned the surrounding space and found themselves on the very far side of the commonwealth, almost parallel to where they were before, this confirmed that it was a link relay as it bypassed the smaller 'local' relays in the heart of the Commonwealth, as the crew remarked that this was the express relay and the others were they domestic ones the Captain noticed that despite being parallel to their previous position they were a hundred light years from the Commonwealth, that made him worried that they were now far outside the safety of home, but that there were more domestic relays to his physical right, which meant humanity could still grow much further from where it had stopped.

(AN: Okay to further clarify Shanxi is on the very far right of the Commonwealth as Humanity had decided to explore and colonize that region of space, now creating a semi-circle. When the Arcturus used the Link relay it was flown to the far left of the Commonwealth but with a 100 light year gap between the second link relay and the left centre of the Commonwealth, this side of space being where the Council races inhabit/patrol. Also Mass Relays are still used to travel between the Citadel and council races territory, but not within the Commonwealth.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Relay Encounter:

"So what will we do with all this yard space?" I said to my XO as she settled into her seat next to me,

"Well we could always use a military training area, eh Zaeed?" I gave her an exasperated look,

"You know Kendra I do wish you wouldn't call me that when were on duty?" I grimaced, "That's my dad's name and besides do you really think the Commonwealth Colonial Department will let this much space go to the military?"

She nodded and glanced off into space but her eyes were unfocused so I guessed she was checking her virtual vision or VV, as I checked my own I saw a priority one message from the Admiral back in the Shanxi system, it asked for a status update.

As I typed my message back to the admiral, the sensor operator turned a worried expression on her face,

"Sir I'm picking up five distinct targets closing on our location, although four are slowing, materials scans show artificial construction, their alien alright."

As I looked at the tactical display on the holotable in the middle of the bridge I could see what she meant,

"Bloody hell that ship is huge!"

I said bewildered while reading the initial ship scans. Alien contact, 'Damn this day is getting better and better.' I thought as I added the sensor log to my message and sent it,

"Sir the lead ship is closing fast, what are your orders?" Asked a worried sensor operator,

"Yellow Alert we don't know if they're hostile but as a precaution, tell all the crew to prepare for engagement."

I said a little calmer keeping my composure for the crews sack, I walked over to Comms and leant down beside the worried ensign,

"Open a direct audio link to the lead ship, let's see what they want."

I asked calmly glad to see he swallowed his fear and sat up straighter. A moment later I received a thumbs up,

"Attention unknown contact, halt your approach immediately and state your intention."

Short and sweet, even though they wouldn't understand it would get their attention, after a moment the ship slowed to a halt about 5km from the Arcturus,

"Sir were receiving a response." Comms called out,

I nodded, "Put it through."

As I expected I couldn't understand any of it so I ordered the Comms operator to run it through the Protean/Human linguistics program in hopes that it gave some results, and to my utter surprise the alien words became understandable,

"Unknown vessel state your intentions."

This brought on a round of gasps from the bridge crew and Kendra stood from her seat,

"The Prothean's knew these people?!" Kendra asked now standing at my side,

"It would appear so." I responded intently watching the massive ship,

"Comms relay the PHLP through the link so they can hear our translation." He nodded and frantically typed on his workstation before again nodding,

"Unknown Vessel you are trespassing in Intersolar Commonwealth territory, state your intentions. We do not wish to fight however we will defend ourselves."

For a long moment there was silence nobody breathed on the bridge of the Arcturus until a hesitant response came through the speakers,

"How have you translated my words so fast?" As I let my breathe out I could hear the others do the same,

"We can formally discuss those issues at a later date, for now let us simply initiate First Contact, would you please meet me aboard my ship so we may begin talks?"

Again a pause, but a little shorter this time,

"Negative we do not trust you enough to willing aboard your vessel, instead I propose you come aboard my vessel."

I turned and looked at Kendra expectantly after telling the Comms operator to mute the link,

"We can't fight that ship on our own, so we cannot order them to meet us, I say we go." She looked nervous but nodded,

"Unmute them." I said toward the Comms operator, "I will pilot a shuttle to your ship, Arcturus out." I turned and beckoned Kendra to follow,

"You are to leave this system if I do not make contact after boarding, understood?" She nodded as we entered to lift,

"And what do you want me to do when the Lord Admiral asks where you are?" She asked and I let out a sigh,

"Come in guns blazing I guess." She rolled her eyes at my small joke,

"Well I bet you didn't think you would be making first contact with a new species today did you?" She asked jokily,

"That I certainly didn't." I said as I exited the lift and boarded a shuttle not waiting around I left the hangar bay and headed for the oddly smooth and sleek alien ship,

"Do you remember the First Contact scenario?"

Kendra over the radio as I neared the alien ship, I scoffed but secretly opened the Commonwealth's First Contact file and downloaded the appropriate files into my memory crystal, and instantly I knew the full Commonwealth procedure on how to greet an alien species.

I saw a small entrance port at the left of the ships long wing and piloted inside. I could make out the silhouettes of humanoid figures as I touched the shuttle down to the deck and lowered the ramp, straightening my uniform before confidently walked out of the shuttle. As I stepped out on to the alien ship I caught sight of who I guessed was the Captain, standing rather uneasily a short distance from my shuttle, I was shocked by how Human she appeared and she looked equally shocked by my appearance, nonetheless I walked up to her and stopped just within arm's reach and extend my arm.

She looked even more confused but mimicked my action and I gently clasped her hand and shook,

"Customary Human greeting, it is an honour to meet you. I am Captain Stan Grant of the ISCS Arcturus a Human Being from planet Earth, who might you be?"

She swallowed and tried to look less unsure,

"Professor Cheum Daro of the Asari Republics, this is my Science Vessel the ARS Kudos, my species originates from the planet Thessia."

I smiled warmly taking a long look around the hangar,

"This is a science vessel its huge. What on Earth do you research?!" She looked puzzled,

"We haven't researched anything from your planet." I laughed which made her jump,

"I sorry for that, 'What on Earth' is a saying Humans use, I wasn't implying you had actually studied something." She smiled realizing the joke,

"Well Captain if you would like to follow me we may begin First Contact."

I followed her out of the hanger and down several long corridors before we arrived at a circular room with a single table and several chairs,

"This is the only room suitable for a meeting as sensitive as this, as you can understand I cannot show you the important areas of the ship as that would be jeopardizing security."

I nodded and took the seat she offered and crossed my fingers waiting for her to start,

"I have to say Captain, my crew and I never imagined we would find an intelligent species in this corner of the Galaxy, you have taken us by surprise." I smiled,

"We'll my crew and I were exploring this region of space for expansion although it was the first time we have ever encountered living sentient alien life." She picked up on my words,

"What do you mean living have you found an advanced dead alien race?" She gave me a very intense stare,

"For my own species security I cannot divulge too much information, but I can say that we have found an ancient race that lead us to discover the Mass Relays, although up until today we had never found an active Relay to use. My species has refused to use alien technology without fully understanding what is does first."

She nodded looking impressed,

"A surprising mentality for a young race. To refuse the gifts from a long dead race, but a wise one, my people once opened all Relays they could find and it lead to what we called the civilized Galaxy to nearly collapse, not that I need to worry about that anymore." Her face took on a serious expression before she spoke again,

"Captain I need to tell you that my government is severely flawed and so is the governments of the other two big powers, that's why we're out here, to escape." It was my turn to look worried,

"You mean your fugitives from your governments! Are you being pursued?!" I asked incredulously, standing sharply catching her by surprise,

"No! No of course not we left on the guise we were exploring, no one is looking for us we just could not stand the corruption and ignorance to the slavery that occurred within our society."

I sat down uneasily, "What do you mean slavery?"

She fidgeted, "The Batarian's have a Galaxy wide slave network, they steal everyone they can and make them slaves until they die, and my governments do nothing to stop it, even the Asari have an unofficial Client race called the Elcor, and the Turians have the Volus. The Salarians have none but they sterilized an entire species!"

She was extremely worried and flustered now,

"Ok, ok calm down Cheum, Humanity will not turn you away or impede your mission. Mankind has completely abolished slavery of all kinds and now work as one people, although I believe that the level at which I can talk has passed. May I request you follow me back to Human territory for further discussions with my Senior Officers, I assure you that you will not be in danger."

She calmed a bit and nodded, "Very well, perhaps we may come to an understanding."

Hours later after the five Asari ships had entered the Shanxi system and Cheum had boarded the Admiral's ship I was waiting for confirmation that the talks had been a success. I wasn't left waiting for very long after I saw the Asari shuttle returning to the Kudos,

"Sir, the Lord Admiral is hailing us." I nodded and an image of the Lord Admiral appeared in my VV,

"Congratulations Captain, you have just made the history books. The first Human to peacefully engage with an Alien race. These Asari are incredible, a thousand year life span, telepathic abilities the list is endless." The Lord Admiral said happily,

"I have allowed the Asari temporary asylum on Shanxi until we colonize the new region of space you also discovered. Now on the topic of the Asari, I am sceptical to whether Cheum's story is legitimate, we need to find proof of her story."

I nodded, "Sir the only way we can get proof is if we spy on the Council, but we haven't the technology to do this. Just look at the Kudos it's a science vessel! It has stronger shields and weapons then you're Dreadnaught." He simply smiled again which deeply confused me,

"That's why Grant we will be using the Martian data, we haven't touched the surface of what technology we could build with it. I will be putting my recommendation into the Commonwealth Council to open the data up and start researching the technologies within, we could have Prothean level technology within 2 years, which is more than enough to tackle the Council if need be."

So, over the course of the next few months the Admiral with the aid of my testimony managed to secure access to the Prothean Archives where he had every scientist and military analysts pick apart the data for new technologies that would grant Humanity an increased level of power hopefully to bring us level or further than the Citadel Races. One thing that I had not predicted was assistance from the Asari, they had been granted temporary asylum on Shanxi until the Commonwealth had explored and colonised the new region of space. However, they were granted extremely little access to the data, only parts that were not vital and non-critical to Humanities security.

Therefore, in just three months the Admiral informed me that the Arcturus would be retrofitted with a newly researched stealth drive, which based on Prothean technology was completely human made, as the admiral was ordered that if any technologies were to be made from the alien data it would have to be completely reverse engineered so that it was entirely Human.

Five months after First Contact, I was shown the newly improved Arcturus and given the mission of finding the Citadel and any evidence that client races existed and if there was any truth to the slavery of sentient beings. Of course we needed to gain access to whatever wireless network the Citadel used, so the ship was fitted with an experimental AI much to the distaste of the general Human population and the Asari, however the ISC President managed to assure the population that with the careful instruction of the Asari the Ai would be limited to the point it could barely be called an AI as such it was the one project that the Asari had been allowed to work on with impunity, so we now had our means of getting the information we needed.

The next few days were spent testing the Arcturus around the core worlds of the Commonwealth where the main planetary sensors were based with a large fleet presence, the tests were a success so that evening the Admiral sent me a direct message saying that the Arcturus was ready for its mission to find the Citadel, so in the morning set course for Shanxi's relay and then in the direction the Asari had indicated was the fastest route to Citadel space. Since weeks later as we had not used the Mass Relays to give away our location, we arrived on the far side of a dust cloud which we had been told was were the Citadel was located.

After some careful low level scanning we found the Citadel and proceed to make our way towards the rear of the station where the largest concentration of electrical signals congregated and once we halted behind the station I ordered for the AI to begin its hacking routine. After 15 minutes of continuous hacking the AI finally broke into the network and within seconds the collective Citadel data was stored within the Arcturus main computer, where it was being translated. As I ordered the ship to exit the system I received an alert in my VV saying that the database was fully translated and awaiting review.

I was pretty pleased with the result very soon we would be able to find any evidence that slavery existed within the Citadel, of course the tactical data would be worthless as the ship routes and fleet numbers will change, however the location of every Citadel world was now in Humanities possession not that Humanity would ever use this for offence means as the Commonwealth had a very strong view on war, we will not engage in war unless Humanity is serious danger but that does not mean that the Navy is disallowed from defending itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Council:

After a week of constant Human and AI scrutiny of the Citadel data revealed that there were indeed subservient client races but only towards the Turians who had discovered the Volus, but had never granted them independence since that day, there were also an astonishing amounts of neglect and abuse performed by the Council as they had used a primitive warlike species the Krogan to fight a war for them only when the Krogan brought victory and started utilize the technology to expand their race.

The Salarians developed a sterility plague and Turians used it on the Krogan in order to reduce their population growth. In addition, the Quarians who had been galactic exiles for more than three centuries had never been granted asylum on any world where they might rebuild their species.

However, the biggest crime the council had refused to act on was the blatant and enormous Batarian slave trade, thousands of council, and non-council species had been abducted by the Batarian pirates the Council data revealed, however the council had refused to act when the newly acquired slaves arrived at the Batarian homeworld, where they stayed until they died.

Therefore, it was decided that as soon as every Commonwealth ship had been retrofitted with the new stealth systems and improved shields and weapons, the Commonwealth would send one ship to the Citadel to meet with the council, accompanied by the senior Asari scientists, so to make it appear that the Asari ships had discovered Humanity and after the initial first contact invited the ship to meet with the larger Galactic community where the Captain of the head Asari ship would introduce the Captain of the Human ship.

This was the part of the plan that the Commonwealth was most interested in, as Cheum had explained that the Asari Republics treasured discovery almost as much as the Salarians only they preferred living discoveries, and as Cheum explained every Asari who discovered a ground breaking new discovery, such as a sentient species they were immediately put forward for special treatment.

That really meant the Asari who made the discovery could chose to be whatever they wanted within reason and within their skill set, and that meant that if Cheum 'discovered Humanity she would be able to become the Asari representative for the council as she had been in the Asari senate prior to her transfer to the science division and eventual escape. With a powerful ally secured within the Citadel Council Humans could indirectly influence the other races into becoming a more tolerable society.

Therefore, after 8 weeks of fleet retrofits and tests the Commonwealth Council decided that the best Ship to send was the Arcturus, as she had been to the Citadel and was the first ship to ever encounter the Asari, although since her retrofits several of the senior crew had pulled off the crew as they had been either promoted or reassigned and new officers had been reassigned to the Arcturus and all the new senior officers were fresh from the academy which made the oldest 21.

Thankfully the Admirals had been kind enough to keep me as her Captain, although Kendra had been put forward for promotion after the Citadel mission, she was to be the Captain of the newest Commonwealth ship the ISCS Incorruptible, that meant I would receive a new XO so far I hadn't heard much about him other than he was Earthborn with both parents in the Admiralty and an amazing track record.

So while I waited for his arrival in high orbit above Earth I checked over the service records for the other new additions to the ship, first there was the pilot, he was the one I was most looking forward to meeting he had broken every record in the Commonwealth Flight Academy, and was the best pilot in the entire fleet, not to mention his father had flow the HMS Agincourt back when Humanity had first found the Prothean science base, he too had taken to calling himself Joker in memory of his late father. Second, was the new Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams she had been born on Sirona a middle expansion phase colony world, she had joined the Navy at sixteen and from what reports said was an extremely quick learner, hence how at eighteen she was now a sergeant. Lastly, there was 'Piper' he was seen by most as a living legend.

Most actually believed the man was dead, but due to the advances in medicine since his time as Royal Marine way back when Jokers father flew the Agincourt, he had survived until the time when the first cellular rejuvenation had been introduced, it was rumoured that the Emperor back in 2027 when the treatment first came out had stepped in when Piper had been rejected from receiving treatment as he had been a loyal soldier and had become one of the Princes closets friend.

Since the time when he had been rejuvenated he had retired, but upon hearing that alien life had been discovered, almost 9 months ago he had reapplied and had been accepted without question as his file still held the official seal of the late Emperor Julian Bryce which gave him the right to choose his rank and position, but he as most old worlders, was fair and didn't use his status to enhance his standing, so after his time at basic and then the academy he was the ship's Master at Arms but everyone called him the Chief.

I was very pleased with the selection of new crew members and as their shuttle docked with the Arcturus I was already awaiting their arrival. The first one to enter was Piper when he saw me he snapped to attention and gave a perfect salute, it was an odd thing to look at someone who at the age of 143 was physically younger than myself,

"It's good to have you on-board Chief, and once the other new recruits are aboard I'll show your quarters." I said extending my hand, he dropped his arm and shook my hand, "Glad to be here Sir! It's a privilege to serve under you."

That surprised me I had read reports from when he had served on Mars, it said he was for want of a better word a maverick, no real regard for the chain of command but that seemed to have changed, I guess age brings out the best in some people I mused as I heard two distinctive sets of footsteps coming through the docking tunnel, and moments later two perfectly dressed teenagers popped off simultaneous salutes and remained stationary.

"Ah Helmsman Monroe and Sergeant Williams, good to have you on the team." I said returning their salute,

"Glad for the opportunity Captain." Ashley said determinedly,

"Likewise Sir, can't wait to make your ship dance."

Joker said in a similar tone to Ashley's, "Well helmsman the Arcturus is a Cruiser not a ballerina, but if you can give the old girl a spring in her step, that will do just fine, now let me show you your quarters."

An hour later I was on the bridge going over the last through crew reports and AI system checks,

"NEON can you give me the time of when our new XO is due to arrive."

The AI system which had been installed for the Citadel mission had finally been named, it stood for Neural Electrical Offensive Network which was what the scientists had called it but the crew disagreed saying it was because the holo-image the AI projected was always in vibrant neon colours,

"The new XO for the Arcturus is approximately 5 seconds from the bridge Captain."

Said a computer synthesised female Australian voice, as I stood and turned the bridge doors opened and a young dark-haired man stood there in his dress uniform,

"Permission to enter the bridge." He said snapping off a salute,

"Granted, you must be the new XO. I'm afraid I don't know your name." I said as he walked toward me,

"That's correct Sir, I have been assigned to the Arcturus as the replacement XO, and my name is John Shepard, but please call me Shepard."

When Shepard had authenticated his documents and finalised his reassignment with NEON. I then contacted Sol Space Command for permission to exit Earth orbit and use the FTL to leave the system, after a short wait I got the green light and with the crew already I can the order,

"Joker take us out of orbit and spin up the hyperdrive, lay in a course for the Shanxi Relay."

Then I took my seat and watched as the blue green planet below and the stars in front vanish in a blur of blue light. Shortly after the jump I left Shepard in command of the ship while I went my personal quarters for some long overdue rest. However in what felt like no time at all I was being summoned to the bridge as we were closing in on the Shanxi Relay,

"NEON has the FTL engine been upgraded?" I asked excitedly,

"Yes Captain it was the last of the newest upgrades to be fitted before we left Sol, the Arcturus can now travel at 15 light years an hour. Journey time from Sol to the Shanxi System is 4 hours."

After dressing I entered the bridge to find Shepard in deep conversation with the ship's Navigator, a young women from Scandinavian descent,

"Captain on deck!"

NEON said much to my amusement, the remaining old crew laughed. They knew that things weren't like that while I was in command, yet the newest officers jumped to their feet and stood at attention,

"At ease, that's one thing you will learn while I'm your captain, if you do your job well, earn my respect then you can take a few liberties, and NEON next time you can leave out the protocol. Shepard!"

I barked showing the crew that despite the fact I was an easy going Captain I did demand loyalty and respect from my crew,

"So what's the problem?" Shepard relaxing from his dead straight pose walked over, "Sir the Asari have asked if we are ready to proceed."

I yawned,

"Well by all means Shepard it's your ship till 8 o'clock Earth Standard Time, but a word of advice when you arrive late to your new ship and when your Captain lets it drop, do not request his presence the bridge when he has asked not to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary, understood!"

I almost shouted, but seeing the look on his face and the rest of the crew trying their best to look like they weren't there, I calmed slightly,

"But as it's your first day I'll let it slide, now maybe you can let me get a full nights rest?" I asked more light heartedly, but Shepard didn't soften,

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir!"

He replied. I didn't feel bad after all he was a rookie as far as I was concerned and he had been extremely late to the ship, he should have been the one to greet the other new arrivals, and at the end of the day this was my ship and to let him off that easily, I figured he was used to getting his own way, what with Admirals for parents and all.

When my alarm went off hours later I was feeling almost human again,

"NEON, Status?" I grumbled sleepily,

"Good morning Captain, currently 30 minutes out from Citadel, since you were last on the bridge new now developments have occurred, would you like me to start the shower?"

I smiled as sleep lost its battle to keep me in bed, "What would I do without you NEON?"

As if in response my personal music started playing and the sound of the shower emanated from the next room.

"What a way to start the day."

I said as I grabbed a towel and went for the shower. Five minutes later, dressed and walking into the bridge I waited to see if AI had senses of humour, thankfully either NEON didn't have one or knew it wasn't great timing as when I entered there was silence apart from the murmur of machines.

"Good morning Shepard, go get some rest lad, you've done well no alarms or problems all night the first time I was left alone when I was and XO I had far too many that I don't wish to remember."

I said smiling as Shepard turned, "Thank you sir but wouldn't you like me to gone with you onto the station?" He asked hesitantly,

"Of course I do but how long do you think it's going to take the Citadel, an alien fortress station to decide whether or not to allow a new, completely unknown alien species to dock with it. Trust me you will be able to get at least five hours sleep maybe six and good shower, don't waste this I could be wrong."

I said an eyebrow raised, to which he smiled and walked at a brisk pace to his quarters. Minutes later the Arcturus and the Kudos exited the relay and with the Kudos in front both ships headed for the Citadel.

When the station became clear through the thick cloud of dust I could see the same domineering defence fleet out in front of the stations arms, I figured they would have seen us too and would probably ignore us, at least until they registered that the Arcturus was an unknown design and make, it didn't take long. When the Kudos and the Arcturus crossed within 5km of the station 20 Turian frigates turned and headed for my ship,

"Ok Cheum now's your time to shine." I said and then I heard Cheum's voice speaking to someone else,

"Turian Frigates stand down, this is the Asari science vessel Kudos, the ship trailing us is the ISCS Arcturus from the Human race a new, peaceful species who have agreed freely to meet with the Council."

There was no response and the ships kept closing, "Cheum try hailing on an open frequency then the station will hear." I suggested becoming increasingly worried,

"I repeat, these aliens are friendly they do not wish to fight, they have come to speak with the Citadel Council to formally introduce themselves to the galactic Community."

Cheum tried once more, but the ships kept coming.

It wasn't until I was on the very edge of ordering shields online and weapons up to begin a tactical retreat when an open band radio message was broadcast over the speakers of the bridge,

"Turian Ships stand down this is Councillor Brunus Calril, Human vessel you are ordered to halt your course immediately until such time as told otherwise."

The link ended and the Frigates stopped their approach.

"Helm full stop." I ordered but Joker was already slowing,

"Cheum you proceed ahead but wait until I join you before revealing much more"

She agreed then closed the link. For the next four hours we stayed in the place with 20 frigates watching us intently daring us to move so they could shoot us down, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. It wasn't until the bridge doors opened and a rested Shepard appeared beside me that I realised I was lost in space,

"Ah there you are, told you could get a good rest before anything happened, although you maybe just in time."

I said as two frigates closed the distance between us and then manoeuvred in order to position themselves either side of my ship,

"ISCS Arcturus, match your speed and heading to ours we will guide you into the docking area."

Came an open broadcast from the ship on my left, "Helm you heard the man, or alien."

I joked, but inside I could feel the beginnings of nerves, then I realised we had no way to dock with the Citadel,

"Comms open a link to the ship who contacted us." When she gave me a thumbs up I spoke,

"Turian Frigate we have no means of docking to the station, request permission to pilot a shuttlecraft to the stations nearest landing pad."

I waited, "You may take a shuttle to the landing pad."

Then the link was closed.

When we closed on spire like docking station myself and Shepard and our comms operator Samantha Traynor, flew the remaining distance in a standard shuttle to the large pad situated on the side of what looked like a customs section within any Commonwealth Spaceport, I flipped on the external cameras and saw a huge crowd of aliens one of which I knew, the Asari, but the others I couldn't name as there had been no visuals on the stolen Citadel data, but I would soon find out what they were.

"You ready for this?" I asked, Shepard nodded Samantha just whimpered I gave her a firm grip on her shoulder and whispered,

"Don't worry I won't let you out of my sight."

Then I hit the door release, the noise outside that had been building the whole time since we landed stopped abruptly, and when the door slid aside the gathered crowd behind the glass, gasped, growled, hooted and all whole load of unearthly noises as they got their first glimpses at Shepard, Samantha and me standing there.

I could feel hundreds of eyes boring into me, but held my ground and I was glad to see that Traynor and Shepard managed to keep themselves standing firm and facing down the alien horde, then I spotted Cheum walking towards us accompanied by five tall, fin headed aliens and they all carried weapons, instinctively I reached for my waist and rested my hand atop my pistol, I saw Shepard do the same.

"Captain please if you could come this was the CSEC officers have a sky car waiting."

Cheum informed me but I didn't take my eyes off the weapon toting aliens, nonetheless I stepped down and was glad to see that despite the gangly frame of the aliens that made them look freakishly tall I was only an inch or two shorter than them.

I saw the closest glance at my waist where my hand was still resting, and barked something the PHLP couldn't translate, then he brought his weapon up and pointed in my face to which I saw Shepard go to pull his pistol but with my free hand I stopped him and then gently removed my hand from the top of the pistol. But when the alien made a move to grab my pistol I grabbed his hand twisted it and pulled, the alien howled in pain and dropped his rifle that was when the other four brought their rifles up,

"Cheum tell them I didn't take kindly to having a gun pointed in my face and then having the wise gun try and disarm me without asking."

I snarled as the enraged fin heads shouted at us, with only a few words coming out in English,

"Traynor why can't we understand them I thought we added the new languages to the PHLP?"

She was lost for words, too afraid to speak as the four guards continued to roar, it was at that point when three extremely smart looking aliens rushed over to where the nine of us stood, one alien holding his dislocated hand, while his four colleagues shouted at us.

Cheum turned and spoke hurriedly to the single Asari that had approached, when Cheum finished the second Asari turned and spoke to the Fin headed alien who for several seconds shouted just as loud as his fellows at the Asari gave one quick shout at the guards who quickly stepped in line and lowered their rifles. The third and alien who had remained silent studied the three of us with intense scrutiny,

"Captain Grant I presume, why on Thessia would you provoke the guards?" The Second Asari spoke in clear translated English,

"Madam Councillor I presume, might I inform you that greeting your new fledgling alien guests with an armed party of highly aggressive aliens, who attempt to disarm said aliens seconds after arrival on to them a huge alien station were who knows what might happen to the now defenceless aliens is not the greatest idea. I only acted in self-defence, your guard is fine, I merely dislocated his hand I could just as easily reinsert it at no pain to him whatsoever."

The Asari looked Stunned, "How do you have the ability to speak Asari so quickly?"

I was about to respond when I remembered where we were, "Perhaps Councillors we should move to a more private area to conduct our talks?"

The Asari Councillor turned and looked at the huge crowd that had gathered to watch the Humans arrive,

"That would be best, follow me." Shepard looked at the Fin heads then to me, "Not the best way to start relations Captain."

I nodded, "I know but we can fix this, at least it wasn't all out war."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Steps:

The Asari, Fin head and silent, hooded alien led the way towards a large metal door which upon opening led down a long corridor, obviously abandoning the idea of using a sky car. Samantha had stayed very close to me and Shepard as we walked, and she kept glancing back at the guards as they followed although they didn't acknowledge the look you could see their unhappiness,

"Councillors I hope my interaction with your guards will not be had against my species, I apologise for my actions but you must realise I reacted on defensive instinct not out of aggression."

The Fin head growled something under his breath, while the other two slowed to come level with me,

"We understand Captain the Asari Councillor said, however we cannot take your words as truth until we can gain a better understanding of your species."

I nodded,

"Just to get the ball rolling, can you tell me who and what your fellow Councillors are?"

The Asari smiled,

"I am Councillor Tevos, as you now I am an Asari, this is the Salarian Councillor Regok Yezze, she is soon to be replaced as she is retiring soon and finally the Turian Councillor you have already met, well heard."

As she finished the introduction we entered a secluded transit platform,

"We have decided since we cannot make public exit we will travel directly to the Council Chambers where we can clear up the mess and start the negotiations. You can board this sky car and follow us up."

I gestured for Shepard and Taylor to board the shuttle them followed them, it wasn't until I sat in the front that the Turian Councillor quickly sat beside me, much to the surprise of his colleagues and the three of us in the car,

"Taylor have you updated the PHLP yet?"

I looked back at Traynor as she fiddled with her touch pad,

"Yes Sir I have updated the translation software so you should be able to speak."

I turned to face the Turian as the car lifted off and sped away after the other councillor's car,

"Councillor Brunus, is there something you wanted to ask us?"

The Turian jumped when he heard me speaking his language,

"How are you now speaking perfect Turian Human? You have only just come to the Citadel!"

It suddenly dawned on me that we had been speaking to aliens we technically hadn't meet, so to be speaking their language after such a short time must seem suspicious,

"Humans have developed a super advanced biological interface into our bodies, it allows us to translate new languages almost simultaneously, although Turian must have been a particularly difficult language to translate we only translated several of your words from before."

He took several moments to digest what I had said, then spoke,

"Humans must be particularly gifted with technology to have invented biological machinery, your ship is testament to that. However, I want to know why you have followed the Asari scientist to the Citadel, it makes no sense for a new species who have just made first contact to follow said aliens to an unknown location."

His face was calm and quizzical but his eyes were serious, it looked as though he didn't believe our story and was burning to know the truth,

"Councillor I can see nothing passes you without you knowing something, in truth Humanity stumbled upon the Asari when they were performing a deep space survey, we intercepted them and asked why they were there, and after much discussion I was ordered by my leaders to meet with you so as not to appear as though Humanity was hiding, as your scientist would obviously of told you of their discovery."

"I thought as much, the Asari get too blinded by talks. Scientists would never have brought you here so fast they would have wanted to study you. I'm glad to see Humanity has the courtesy and brains to announce their presence to the Citadel Council, and it's a good thing you did, otherwise I may well have ordered a fleet to find your species and bring you before us for talks on your integration into our society. However, you are here so now we have to make certain political statements and work out how best both of our cultures can merge."

I noticed how disappointed he sounded when describing what they must now do, I got the feeling he would have relished the prospect of sending a subjugation fleet to tame another rogue species into submission.

We sat in silence until the car slowed and then settled on the ground again,

"Welcome to the Council Chambers Captain."

Tevos said,

"Cheum is currently authenticating her find with the Asari board of Scientific Discovery she will be along shortly."

I marvelled at the size and class of the hall the ceiling was so high I couldn't see it and after climbing the central staircase we emerged on a flat expanse of floor with an elevated position at the far end,

"This is where we leave you Captain, however we will be back momentarily."

Regok said, I was hesitant to move as I stood with my crew in the huge chamber, then realised that around the edge of the chamber were the silhouettes of oddly shaped bodies and some more distinctive Humanoid shapes,

"We have an audience again, don't do anything stupid this is likely our official introduction with the council."

I said more to myself then the others but I heard them acknowledge it all the same, then Cheum appeared and stepped up beside me looking exceptionally happy with herself.

"What's the news?"

I whispered to her,

"Well from what was said it looks like this time next week I will be standing where she is standing."

She whispered back while slightly indicating towards the podium. I looked to where the three Councillors now stood now dressed in even finer clothing,

"Today is a momentous day for the Citadel for a new species has made peaceful contact with us, we welcome the Captain of the ISCS Arcturus to the Citadel along with two of his crew, they are members of the Human species, and they were discovered by scientist Cheum Daro, while she was exploring a deep region of council space. I hope that over the coming months and years, Humanity will become a great and valued member of our society. Further diplomatic talks will be held with the Commonwealth's ambassador, and as for the incident that occurred as the Humans landed we will investigate all of the findings and make our decision. Although from this moment onwards, the Citadel Council recognises the Sovereign state of Humanity and extends a hand of friendship to them. Humans will be allowed limited access to the Citadel until further access rights are agreed."

And so Humanity was officially released unto the galaxy, well a small bit at the moment. As I prepared to leave the Councillors then called me up to stand on a lower level podium and introduce myself and give a brief statement about Humanities past and our culture. I swallowed trying to rid the lump in the back of my throat and walked forward,

"First of all I would personally like to apologize for my actions a little while ago, I assure this station that no more incidents will be caused by our presence here today."

I took a deep calming breath before I continued,

"As Councillor Tevos has already stated I am a Human from the Planet Earth, my name is Captain Stan Grant from the Intersolar Commonwealth Ship Arcturus. The Commonwealth was a multi national coalition from Earth that was originally founded by the British Empire before the Emperor suggested the creation of the ISC just after the turn of the millennium. Now the Commonwealth represents the combined will of Humanities colonies who are members of the Commonwealth Parliament. Humans have only explored space for nearly 150 years, my kind is still young race only forming into a functional sentient species ten thousand years ago, in that time regrettably we have fought many wars but have since banished war mongering, slavery and most acts of evil against our own kind. We now pride ourselves on our peaceful nature and our ability to explore and discover, finding all of this and you will be our greatest discovery to date."

After that the session was closed and we were free to explore the station, but before we made it out of the Council Chambers lift we were set upon by hordes of alien onlookers.

Samantha was too overwhelmed by the whole thing that I ordered Shepard to take her back to the ship. As for me I wanted to look around some more although this was made extremely difficult by the still growing crowds of people, yet I persisted on and soon found my way to what looked like a shopping centre, and after looking at the alien letters on the wall to the side of me, my VV translated them into English it read Presidium.

I spent the next few hours walking in and out of every shop I could find, most of the curious aliens had departed so it was much easier to explore. I ended up finding a small section of shops on the lower level of the Presidium and then I came across a café and decided to try some alien food. As I entered the Salarian at the counter looked up and his jaw dropped as did the aw of his two patrons, an Asari and a Turian.

Who from the looks of his armour he was in CSEC nonetheless I walked up to the counter,

"Hello there, I was wondering what food you have that I would be able to eat, I am a Levo amino based life form."

He tilted his head and gawped but then he snapped back and blinked very rapidly,

"Yes certainly, although I do not know what to recommend for you as I have never seen your species before."

I nodded and looked at the menu above his head, but as I was choosing I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned and to see the Asari looking at,

"Excuse me, but what are you?"

I smiled,

"I am a Human I'm new to the Citadel as you can probably tell it's nice to meet you, what's your name?"

The Asari grinning with pride puffed herself up,

"My name is Liara T'soni I haven't got long I'm meeting my mother here, could you tell me something about your species."

I was going to continue but then I saw another Asari watching me intently,

"I guess your Liara's mother."

She walked closer and put an arm around her daughter,

"I am her mother yes, who are you why were you talking to my daughter."

She said in a defensive tone, "I am Captain Stan Grant from the Intersolar Commonwealth I am a Human, your daughter was curious about what I was, so I told her, I didn't mean to cause you any worry."

The older Asari simply nodded and guided Liara out of the café, before they left Liara turned and smiled apologetically at me, I then caught sight of the Turian, his eyes were fixed on me and he sat back against the wall with his talons stroking his right mandible,

"Strange, I wouldn't have thought you would have been able to sweet talk your way out of talking to Matriarch Benezia's daughter."

The Turian said in a deep voice,

"Matriarch eh? Well glad I was on my best behaviour, who are you if I might be so bold?"

I said with a smile, the Turian stood and walked over to me he extended his hand,

"Saw you do this when you arrived, just don't break my wrist please, the names Garrus Vakarian Private at CSEC the stations police if you will, you know that guys wrist you snapped isn't too happy with you I'd watch your back."

He said it in a way that made it sound threatening,

"I don't want any trouble here, and besides your colleague was a bit too in your face for my liking."

I said bracing myself for a confrontation,

"No don't get me wrong he's unhappy about it, I thought it was the funniest thing that could have happened to the old man, picture this a new alien steps foot on the Citadel and he tries to intimidate it and instead the alien breaks his wrist, who knows he might start using his brain before talking to strangers."

Garrus said before bursting into laughter, I relaxed and pictured what he must have seen and started laughing to.

After that I left the café with Garrus as he said he had been instructed to take me back to my shuttle after CSEC had located me entering the café,

"So Garrus what made you leave your home planet to work on the Citadel?"

I asked but notice him stiffen,

"My father wanted me to join the military, it's customary for Turians to join when they become of age, I did but after basic training and a few months service I quit, I want to make a difference, so I joined CSEC to fight crime, so far though I haven't left the office well until now, guess I got promoted to escort duty."

He said glumly,

"Well it's not every day you get to talk to a new alien is it?"

He paused then smiled,

"I guess you're right I'm the only one in CSEC to have spoken with a human, maybe my father won't think this is such a worthless job after all."

I looked at Garrus for a second then had to ask him something,

"How old are you Garrus?"

He didn't falter,

"I just turned twenty been with CSEC for three months now."

I was shocked,

"Turians can start military training at fifteen?"

He shook his head,

"No we start at thirteen I only managed to void starting at that age because I was still at school."

I shook my head in disbelief,

"And this is voluntary yes, you aren't forced into military service."

He was about to respond when a loud bark of a voice called out and Garrus snapped to attention,

"I turned and saw the same Turian who had tried to disarm me and he didn't look impressed,

"Private Garrus, what is the meaning of your late arrival, I ordered you to bring this back here as soon as we located it!"

The Turian shouted into Garrus's face, "Excuse me, but I think the time when I should return is down to me correct, after all the Councillors did give me the right to explore at my own leisure, I would appreciate you not punishing your Private for doing his job."

I said perfectly calmly, but the look the Turian gave me made it look like I had called his first born ugly,

"You have no right to lecture me on how I treat my officers! If it were up to me you would have been locked in prison for what you did to my hand!"

He said as he raised his hand, I probably should have known better but I started laughing as the Turian had applied so many bandages to his hand and wrist anyone would think I had snapped it off and he needed to hold it in place to heal, to which the Turian with his uninjured hand swung it out in order to strike me, only this time I hadn't expected it, the Turians hand hit me clean across the side of my face.

As I staggered back slightly before could feel blood running down my neck but before I could check the damage I was struck again, this time from behind I let out a shout as I fell and caught sight of Garrus trying to stop the first Turian from reaching me, I then felt a distinctive cold object touch my exposed neck, "Stupid Human, you think you can make the Turians look weak.

Once we tell the Councillors what happened after you and your two crew members did to Garrus after you jumped him, when he was coming to bring you back to your ship and unfortunately killed him, the whole Citadel will cry for revenge and soon your worlds will burn and the Turians will have a new slave species to call its own. It was then I saw Shepard and Taylor knelt down off to the side, Shepard with a badly blackened eyes and several cuts on his face and neck, while Traynor whose face wasn't harmed was obviously in serious pain as she huddled close to Shepard.

"Nice to see how newcomers are treated."

I started to say before I was hit again this time in my ribs, I could feel several snap instantly but I held in my shout of pain, not wanting to give them the satisfaction,

"You think your tough Human?"

Good I will enjoy making you scream, or perhaps I should harm the female, that might make you more receptive."

The first Turian said as he started to walk over to Traynor, who tried to squirm away before she was grabbed by her hair and dragged into a standing position. Garrus who had been restrained by two of his colleagues shouted at his CO who ignored him, I was about to move to stop the Turian when five short snaps could just be heard over the shouts of Garrus and Taylor, then the metal on my neck vanished and the five CSEC guards dropped to the ground each with a neat hole through their heads.

As I stood I looked over to where the shoots must have come from, and sure enough there stood a solitary figure, sniper rifle slung over one shoulder, a message appeared in my VV,

"Got you covered Sir, Piper."

I smiled and gave a quick salute in his direction. Before he vanished back to where he had hidden,

"Who was that?"

Garrus exclaimed as he helped Taylor back to her feet,

"That's Piper, my ships Master at Arms, glad to see he kept his eyes sharp."

I said as I checked over Shepard, who stood unevenly on his feet,

"I think one of them broke my leg, as pay pack I guess."

He said through gritted teeth as he tried to walk,

"We let's get back to the ship and get your both fixed up, Garrus are you ok?"

I'd just noticed a large cut on his neck,

"Yeah I'm fine the bastard just nicked me."

He said as he gave one of the dead Turians a healthy kick,

"You know Captain this is going to cause huge problems for Humanity, the fact that five CSEC officers are dead at the hands of Humans, I will back you up of course but I don't know how the Council will take this."

He said in a defeated tone,

"Don't you worry about that now Garrus, you see we humans have these wonderful things called cameras and microphones, these fools won't have a thing on Humanity once your Councillors see this."

Came a distinctly accented voice from the shadows, then Piper came strolling out holding a small data chip in his hand, sniper rifle nowhere to be seen,

"You must be Piper, you have my thanks for what you did, your skill with that rifle, you could almost be Turian."

Garrus said as he shook Pipers hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Down to Earth:

Minutes after Piper had killed the five Turian officers an entire platoon of more CSEC officers had swarmed onto the scene, and yet again I found myself on my knees with a rifle barrel pointed at my head, only this time Garrus was standing front of me urgently explaining what had happened and why five CSEC officers were now dead.

The Captain looked sceptical but listened to Garrus speak, afterwards the Captain asked for the recordings that Piper had taken, Garrus showed him and the loo on the Captain face changed to one of disgust and anger. When he had watched it back several times and asked one of his tech specialists to verify it was genuine, when satisfied he ordered the others and myself to be freed.

When I stood the Turian Captain was looking intently into my face,

"You should get that looked at Human, the one who hit you his armour caught your cheek badly you will have to have it stitched."

I nodded,

"So, what are you going to do?"

He sighed heavily,

"Of course I will have to inform the Council of what happened here but rest assured with Garrus's testimony and your video evidence I'm certain you will not be punished for this,"

He turned and left. After that my crew and I returned to the Arcturus and awaited to receive word from the Council, as it turned out we didn't have to wait very long as on the external cameras the three Councillors walked into the docking bay.

As I made my way to the airlock where the crew had constructed a ramp leading to the docking platform I could hear quite a lot of shouting taking place, sighing I open the airlock door and walked down the ramp to be greeted by a very angry Turian Councillor,

"Why Human for the love of Palaven are you such a problem, do you enjoy causing complete chaos wherever you go? Five CSEC officers are dead, the same officers that you had a disagreement with not hours ago, now your video evidence and a fellow CSEC officer's verbal statement do give you a very good chance of not being in the wrong, and I just cannot accept that this could have happened without provocation."

Regok stepped forward,

"Brunus, honestly how can you try and portion blame onto the Human, you yourself said the video evidence was conclusive not minutes ago and look at the state of the Captain face, he still shows the physical evidence of the attack."

Regok said obviously not impressed by the Turians attitude, Brunus looked as though he was going to retort but a swift hand gesture from Tevos silenced him,

"Captain I am incredibly sorry to see your crew and yourself harmed by the very people who are supposed to protect us, please accept our most sincere apologies."

She said as she bowed her head,

"Councillors you need not apologize for what has happened, in truth is my fault, I brought this upon my crew."

The Asari smiled,

"Honest and noble, be careful Brunus these Humans may be more like you than you suspected."

I smiled but inside I felt disgusted, had the Asari really compared Humans to Turians the species which openly relished the prospect of war and that of taking species under their grasp for their own gain.

It was decided that my crew and I were to be given a formal apology from CSEC, to be broadcast to all Council species, the Councillors assured me that all of the agreements made at the earlier talk would be honoured and Humanity would be granted it embassy within a week. I decided it was time to contact the Admirals and Commonwealth leaders, of course they would ask how I now had a two inch long cut across my cheek.

That would be a fun discussion, but the main reason I wanted to talk to them was to arrange for the Councillors from the Citadel to come to Earth to start the process of settling the seeds for our plan to change the Citadel government.

So after a lengthy talk most of which was the Commonwealth leaders demanding strong action be taken against CSEC for what had happened by thankfully the President and Emperor had settled them down saying it was too soon to be making demands of our new neighbours, however they had agreed that to bring to Citadel Councillors to Earth was a good idea as by the time the diplomatic process had been completed Cheum would be the new Asari councillor and Regok would have been replaced as well, this would give Humanity its first foothold onto shaping the new Citadel.

Another ISCS ship was sent to join me carrying our official diplomat, I was required to be present for the talks so quickly washed, dressed and decided to check in on Taylor and Shepard before I returned to the Council Chambers, Taylor was still shaken by the Whole experience but considering her age she had coped brilliantly.

I chatted to her for a while assuring her that she was not expected to do anything else she didn't feel comfortable with, when I reached Shepard's room, he acted as though nothing had happened, he seemed perfectly calm and collected, again I said that he had the night off and that he wasn't expected back on duty until the second round of talks were finished, when I was satisfied he was fine I left the ship and headed for the Council chambers only this time aliens who spotted me kept their distance and talked quietly amongst themselves.

In many ways I was ashamed at how I had let this happen being that Humanity was supposed to represent peace and equality for all, yet I had somehow managed to get Five alien police killed and had possibly branded the Human military as jumpy, violent halfwits, nevertheless I walked into the private meeting room where the three councillors were sitting facing the Human diplomat.

Diana Sandell the Commonwealths newly appointed Human Ambassador to the Citadel, was previously Earths ambassador to Terra Nova, at 56 she had been a keen person to take on the role of negotiating Humanities interests with an alien species and so she was appointed. As I entered she looked up and frowned,

"You're late Captain."

She said disapprovingly,

"Apologies Ambassador I was checking up on my two crewmates who were injured in the commotion yesterday evening."

She nodded and instantly turned her attention back to the Councillors,

"Councillor Tevos, as I understand it Cheum will be replacing you as Asari councillor correct?"

I had to stop myself from gawking at the women, such as blunt statement was surely highly inappropriate, I guessed that was how she landed this job.

Tevos did indeed look put out by the question,

"That is correct I received word from the Asari Senate that Cheum will take over as of next week."

Diana smiled,

"Well I'm sure we would have worked brilliantly together, but alas politics always wins."

Her tone wasn't quite fitting the 'I'm sorry you're leaving' range but either Tevos didn't hear it or she ignored it, I decided to get the conversation back to the matter I had to discuss,

"Councillors I have been ordered to inquire whether you would visit Humanities home world in two weeks' time, now I know the two of you will not be in office when the visit is but if the two of you could inform your replacements that would be helpful."

I gestured at Tevos and Regok, they both knew that it wouldn't affect them so they simply nodded saying that it would have to fall onto their replacements to make a decision but they would inform them all the same.

Brunus sat back in his seat,

"And why would I want to go to Earth? After all you have sent an Ambassador to make negotiations here, what purpose is there in going to Earth?"

Brunus asked sceptically,

"Well first of all Councillor it would be polite, and secondly it gives Humanity a chance to show the wider galaxy what Humanity has accomplished, I'm sure you have invited other councillors to Palaven to show it off."

I said, Brunus simply twitched his mandibles,

"Very well Captain, if your leaders want to meet with me I will go to Earth."

When the meeting concluded Diana informed me that I was to report back to Earth and await further orders, but she would be keeping Traynor and several security staff with her, to act as her interrupter and personal guards.

Six days later I was once again sat above Earth waiting for orders, I had been doing just that for six whole days since returning from the Citadel, the Admirals had said that Shepard was being reassigned to Elysium to complete his final stage of N7 training, and they weren't sure when a replacement could be transferred. So for the foreseeable future The ISCS Arcturus were decommissioned, which meant that most of the crew had taken this opportunity to take an extended shore leave while I remained on-board.

I had been so engrossed in reading my reports I didn't hear the bridge doors open, so when Kendra sat down in her old seat, it took a few moments before I realised wasn't alone, "Well good to see you are working hard for once." I looked up and smiled, "I thought it was about time I start seeing as my XO's seem to love leaving my company."

She smiled sweetly,

"Well it's not that you weren't a lovely Captain and all but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to become Captain."

I smiled,

"I wouldn't have expected any less that's why I wanted you as my XO, you always wanted to succeed and push yourself further which pushed me to be a better Captain. Still I guess you're going to be off on deployment soon, Captain."

Kendra smiled,

"Yep, I've been ordered to collect the Citadel Councillors."

Putting down my report I sighed while standing next to her,

"I'm glad, you actually get to meet the aliens at last just a shame you couldn't take the Arcturus as your first command."

Kendra looked ahead though the main screen at Earth,

"I sure the Admirals have good reasons for decommissioning the Arcturus, she's old and obsolete, even with all the retrofits."

I thought for a moment before speaking,

"I wonder why the Admirals decommissioned her before a replacement was built."

I then fell silent glancing around the Bridge I had commanded for two years with Kendra at my side.

When I finished reminiscing about the fate of the Arcturus I caught sight of Kendra's face she had a was giving me a small smile,

"That's why I've been sent, the reason you haven't heard anything is because the Admirals have been debating what to do with you, since you have been instrumental in opening the doorway for Humanities entry into the galaxy they have decided requested your attendance to a special meeting at HQ."

I just stared at her dumbstruck,

"I wonder why they went through the trouble of asking you to inform me. It's not like I did anything noteworthy and I almost caused a diplomatic situation with the Turians moments after meeting them."

She laughed,

"Well it got you noticed, the whole fleet is talking about you Stan, and you're becoming a legend, especially the part with the Turians. I only wish I could have been there with you."

I put a hand on her shoulder and gave her the same old pep talk I had very few times before.

A couple of hours later after Kendra and I had finished chatting, I was sitting inside the Commonwealth Naval Command building in London, waiting to meet with the Lord Admiral. When his door opened Kendra stepped out and smiled happily as she saw me stand to enter,

"You off?"

I asked,

"Yes the Lord Admiral wanted to brief me himself."

I nodded at her, "Well best of luck Captain, safe travels."

She returned the nod,

"You too Captain."

After Kendra had left I waited for the Lord Admiral to invite me inside the LA was a very particular man, who stuck to the rules like glue,

"Captain Grant, glad to see you back on Earth I hear good things from your superiors."

Standing at attention I saluted the LA, "Thank you Sir, just doing my duty for Humanity."

The LA gestured for me to sit and I did so,

"Captain you have done Humanity proud, initiating first contact with an alien species, not everyone can claim such an important title. Which is why the other Admirals cand I have agreed that in light of your recent actions, you are to be given one of the newly finished Destroyers as your ship. You will be assimilated into a new reconnaissance fleet alone with three other ships, congratulations Captain."

It was a serious effort not to let my jaw drop,

"Thank you Sir."

The LA smiled,

"Well your will effectively be leading this fleet, but you haven't been Captain long enough to be promoted so think of it as your trial, you have been a member of the Navy since you were sixteen and now you're twenty five, don't worry Grant promotion is on your horizon. Continue to perform as normal and this time next year you will hear about it. Well to the more pressing matter as your are probably aware Kendra is due to depart orbit soon to collect the Councillors, and because you have had the most contact with them your are to accompany me to the welcome ceremony and afterwards we are both to meet the resident and Emperor for drinks with the Councillors, after that you are to report to spacedock for orders, that is all."

He said, so after standing and saluting is left. So for the next three days I read up on the duties and responsibilities of a commanding ships and before I had read half of it a Petty Officer knocked on my door and after saluting informed me that the ceremony would take place that afternoon, in shock that I had lost track of three days I hurried to get ready, so after washing and putting on my uniform I headed for the HQ.

Upon arriving at the ground I could see a huge amount of media and civilians cramming to enter the ground, tying get a glimpse of the aliens, although as it was an official military event they were not permitted entrance, but due to this being such an important event the media had been allowed to film it.

Upon entering an overly excited steward escorted me to my seat on the main stage adjacent to the LA while the Councillors were seated in the royal box with the ISC President and Emperor, "You ready for this Captain?" the LA asked under his voice as the crowd were silenced, I nodded and took a deep breath, standing with the rest as the Commonwealth anthem began to play signalling the arrival of the Emperor and the President.

Walking a small distance behind the two most powerful Humans in existence the three Councillors gave the impression of power and confidence as they gazed around the ground. I saluted when the President walked past me and bowed when the Emperor followed, I was to ignore the Councillors until later on in the Ceremony, so I stood straight when they past eyes forward.

The ceremony lasted for an hour or so mostly welcoming the Councillors to Earth but also thanking the hard work of all who had made this possible, and that this was the time for the next great leap forward in Human history and it was all possible thanks to them.

After the ceremony the LA led me to where the President and Emperor had taken the Councillors, after knocking on the door to the royal suite and then entering, I could see the President in deep conversation with Cheum and the Salarian Councillor, while the Emperor was seated opposite Brunus in even deeper conversation, but upon noticing the new comers they turned, "Ahh Lord Admiral glad you could join us and Captain thank you for coming, we are all extremely proud of your dedication and commitment to Humanity." The President said, the Emperor shook my hand, also congratulating me then went back to his conversation with Brunus who gave me a small nod as I acknowledged his presence.

Accepting a drink from the LA I walked over to Cheum who had walked over to an 18th century painting of Britain,

"Evening Councillor Cheum, hope you are enjoying yourself so far?"

She turned and smiled happily,

"Of course I am it's wonderful to see your home planet, it seems that Brunus is very impressed by Human discipline and military prowess. I wonder can you tell me what is being shown in this painting."

I paused taking in the painting,

"Well this is painting shows the moment the Unification Act was signed, the act was drafted to end inter British Colony fighting and unite Humanity, the man in the centre is the Emperor and the others are the colony leaders."

Cheum studied the painting in silence, "Humanity united so early in its history, how are you not more advanced?"

She said confused,

"Well I guess it's due to Humanities adopted hatred of war, we never needed to advance very fast as we managed to settle our disagreements peacefully, yet we always held onto our innate drive to discover and invent, and now we have access to the Archives we can fully advance and get to where we could have been just minus the lifetime of warfare."

I said the last part quietly so the others wouldn't hear, Cheum knew that Humanity wanted to keep the existence of the Archives hidden until such time as the Citadel had been properly assessed as a non-threat and was well on its way to changing its bad habits. A little while later after I had introduced myself to the Salarian Councillor, talking to the President and Emperor, I left for the naval spaceport where I would be issued with my orders and ship.

I still hadn't heard who my three ship Captains where, so my first stop was fleet information where I asked the Officer what my ship was called and the Battle group was,

"Your ship is called the ISCS Albion, the fleet is called Excalibur, the ships you will fly beside are the Incorruptible, Arcadia and Challenger, would you like the files on the Captains?"

I gave him a tired glance as I read the ships history and crew roster, he immediately sent the files to my VV, I thanked him and left lightly reading the names of the Captains as I walked until I saw Kendra appear, both on the file in my head and physically in front of me,

"Well isn't this a coincidence?"

I said crossing my arms and smirking,

"What did I do? I merely pointed my interest at being part of your fleet."

Over the next few days I had familiarised every inch of the Albion and had brought battle group Excalibur into parade formation over the Moon in preparation for the Citadels Councillors departure, their visit had been somewhat of a success. Cheum had pointed out what Humanity had done to rid itself of all the blights that the Citadel still relished in.

The Salarian Councillor who seemed to be all about Salarian superiority deemed our accomplishments nothing but footnotes on the grandeur that the Salarians had achieved, and Brunus who may have been impressed by Humanities military was also less impressed when it came to matters of slavery and forced labour. It had become apparent that the Salarians and Turians were now the main problems to deal with in the Citadel as Cheum would straighten out what she could from the Asari side of things.

From what I had gathered from talks with the other Captains within Excalibur who had sources inside HQ, was that it had been rumoured Cheum would lobby for Humanity to be given full Citadel Citizenship while remaining an independent Nation, this would essentially put Humanity on the first step to gaining political power within the Citadel.

The next step would be Council membership, from that point Cheum and the Human Councillor could veto any unfavourable policies the Turians or Salarians tried to implement but they could rewrite some of the existing policies to make client races gain more autonomy and freedom. But in the meantime, the main reason for the creation of Excalibur was to spy on the Batarian's. Cheum had informed the Admirals that the council had no policy on slavery and that the Council had refused to act as the Batarian's had sworn that it was pirates taking slaves and not them.

Humanity believed otherwise and wasn't about to wait for political change before moving to free innocent people. Therefore, Excalibur and several other stealth fleets would move in on Batarian territory and begin to draw up detailed maps of slave camps and also where slave transports came and went from, to build up a picture of how big and widespread the slave ring was in the wider galaxy from their Humanity would petition the council and Batarian leadership for the immediate release of all slaves, of course we didn't expect anything to change from diplomatic talks, so if they failed the stealth fleets would begin hitting camps and rotes, arresting the slavers and freeing the slaves.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: War-Games:

Six weeks into the surveillance mission the Albion and the other stealth fleets ships had mapped half of Batarian space, in that time not a single enemy ship ever noticed our presence which I was immensely satisfied with happily knowing that the stealth ships actually worked. The Albion alone had highlighted three planets that had slave storage and transportation facilities on and around it, as each ship left orbit I ordered a probe to be attached to their hulls so that the mapping process would be greatly increased, therefore granting the Navy a fast and detailed view of Batarian space and where slave rings operated from.

It was a strange feeling being on a ship with no XO the Admiralty wanted us to get mapping so soon they had not assigned me one but I didn't mind it was nice to have freedom to make quick decisions even if there were no quick decisions to be made when sitting in orbit around a barely inhabited planet sticking probes onto ships. The last six weeks had been hell, for all involved in the stealth fleet, so when at the start of the seventh week a transmission from Earth came in I jumped at the Comms station to answer it,

"Captain Grant, glad to see your well but enough pleasantries for now this data you're sending us is invaluable, without this hunting down the slaves would be impossible, however I must ask you to stop operations and head for the citadel, the Ambassador has a proportion for you it has my full support so as soon as you finish tagging the last few ships head to meet her immediately, understood."

I was surprised by the request but did not hesitate to accept it, anything to get out of Batarian space, and so as soon as we finished I ordered best possible speed to the Citadel, which would bring us in in little over a day. I relived the crew from duties, entrusting the AI to manage the ship while I enjoyed a long break from duty, until we arrived at the Citadel and I had to drag myself to the embassy district and up to Diana's new office, I knocked and i heard her saying enter, so I did and found her engrossed in a data pad before looking up,

"Ah Captain, take a seat."

Diana said, the only issue was that there was a huge four legged Alien standing in my way,

"Friendly greeting; Hello Captain, I am the Ambassador for the Elcor, an unofficial client race of the Asari. I was just discussing a matter of great importance to my people with your Ambassador, but we have concluded our meeting. Good day."

As the Elcor moved around me and exited, I gave Diana a quizzical stare,

"Ambassador, I assume it is need to know information?"

She nodded and gestured to the seat in front of her,

"All in good time Captain, so how goes the holiday."

For security reasons the surveillance mission I was a part of was being referred to as the holiday,

"Very good Ambassador, it's a lovely place lots of interesting things to see and find."

I said to which she smiled,

"Well you're back now and I have news for you, as a show of good faith and our continued commitment to forge good relations with the Citadel species, and I have entered Humanity into the Citadel's annual War-games, to show off our military power and strategies. I've spoken with the Lord Admiral and he has given me approval, all I need is a representative."

She finished with an eyebrow raised, I instantly caught her meaning,

"And you want me to represent Humanity?"

I asked,

"Why of course Captain, from what I gathered from your service record you scored the highest marks in your class in every field exercise, of course you can choose not to take part, but it would mean an awful lot to the higher ups."

I sat back in my seat and brought a hand to my forehead, I could still see Diana through my fingers, watching me intently,

"Ok I'll do it, who is joining me I assume it would be my current crew, but they are all fresh from the Academy."

"Well in that case, we want to have the very best assisting you in these games, therefore you can choose your crew, but be warned these games are not just surface based, you will have to fight in space to."

After leaving Diana office I set up and VV Document and listed everyone I wanted on my crew for the War-Games, my list wasn't very big as there were only a few people I had seen fight and actually trusted to keep themselves and others safe, Kendra, Piper and Shepard. When the document was sent I waited for a response as I caught a sky car back to the Albion.

The response came as soon as I entered the bridge, 'Kendra: Yes, Piper: Yes, Shepard: No (Code 147).' I stopped and looked at the code, Code 147 was only used when said person was on an extremely sensitive mission or they were expecting trouble. I tried to contact Diana about it but she refused to comment, and as the code was so infrequently used and Humanity hadn't caused any problems for any races since entering the galactic community, nor had we caught word of any impending attacks I assumed Shepard was part of the Surveillance fleet and let the issue drop.

Over the next week I waited for Diana to call, saying that the requested crew members had arrived, as it was now one day before the official opening of the games. I had occupied my time thus far by reading up on the game's history, to say it was one sided would be an understatement, in all 349 games held since the Turians had joined the Citadel, they had won every games consecutively.

They employed tactics that simply involved pilling more bodies on a problem till it was solved, that was after they had used aerial bombardment and artillery to soften up their opponents. The only time they came close to losing was when a Salarian Special Forces Officer snuck behind enemy lines and rigged the Turians base generator to explode, unfortunately the Turians detected the power surge and stopped the explosion and then launched a massive assault on the Salarian position.

Of course the weapons where non-lethal but they did have a neurotoxin bullet or shell that when making contact or exploding on or with biological matter it caused the body to send no signals to the brain, creating an area of numbness that would immobilize a limb or the whole body, depending on where it hit. It also worked by contacting the soldiers armour as it was all standard bio-locked suits that knew when they were hit and could pass on the signals to the wearer's brain.

After I finished reading the list of entries into this year's games I heard a knock on my cabin door,

"Come in."

I said not looking up but when nobody entered I looked up and called again, with no answer I stood and went to the door, upon opening it I saw nobody there, figuring it was a Private paying a joke I turned and made my way back to my chair, but before I made it one meter from the door I heard a slight footstep, but couldn't react in time and before I knew what was happening I was pinned on the floor with Kendra's elbow pressed into my neck,

"Oh come on Captain, were fighting the Turians in two days, why weren't you expecting an assault? They surely want to learn about any possible weak links."

She said with a grin. Although, I only glimpsed her face as I had closed my eyes as I fell and kept them closed after she pinned me.

I stayed like that for a long time until she released her hold and started to look worried,

"Stan, what's wrong? Come on now I didn't get you that hard."

As she spoke I felt her weight lesson on my chest and struck, I a flash of arms and a quick push Kendra found herself pressed against the wall of my cabin with one arm twisted behind her back, not so far as to break it, but enough to make it hurt.

"Come now Captain, did you think the old boy would forget about your tricks?"

I said as I released her, she turned and massaged her shoulder,

"Well having such comfy surroundings I thought you might have gotten soft. But good to know you still got it, we pull a stunt like that the Turians won't know what hit them."

I smiled,

"We only need to make it look real."

She smiled as she pictured the plan in her head.

We spent the next few hours talking over our strategy and tactics for each race, our first opponent was the Asari, they were skilled combatants with the special ability of Biotics which would make them a tough opponent, but they were also going up against the unknown. Therefore, they would hopefully be on the defensive for the start of the games giving my crew and I a chance to observe they movements and strategy.

The big issue was that the Turians were going up against the Volus, which would be a quick battle giving them the chance to pull ahead in the points and start cementing their victory.

After another hour, I heard another knock on my cabin door, but Kendra was already up and there. When the door opened Piper stood there with three beers, "Oh Piper you know just how to reach my heart, vintage beers! You are the best." He smiled and followed her in where he took the empty seat next to me and handed me my beer,

"Good to see you Captain, I thought I bring you a proper drink. After all, when the Arcturus was decommissioned and I went on shore leave I thought I would bring something special back."

I clinked my beer with his and drank,

"So what kept you, I guess you didn't come from Canada."

He shook his head as he drank,

"No I was training the crew in the hangar, most of them were from the Arcturus so they had the training fresh in the heads, especially Ashely Williams. However, the replacements needed training."

He then explained what the crew were trained in hand to hand, close quarters combat and all forms of warfare, like urban, jungle, desert and mountainous. I was pleased to hear that the crew was competent at fighting, as I was certain that the aliens would want to make an impression on Humanity, but I was confident that we would leave them all with a big surprise, the only species I was worried about were the three leading powers.

Therefore after Kendra and Piper left for their own ships and bed, I went to find a quiet place on this Citadel to think of possible strategies for beating the three big contenders. I stumbled across balcony area in the Presidium shopping district, and leant against the railing where I stared out on the idyllic scenery before me.

After some time I began to get the feeling I was being watched, and sure enough when I turned to look at the far side of the balcony I saw an Asari looking at me, but when she saw me look at her, she snapped her head back towards the view but every so often she would look back at me. So, I pushed off the railing and walked over to her, she hadn't looked my way since I had moved and was now looking in every other direction, when I drew closer I recognised her, "Hello Liara, is there something I can help you with?" Upon hearing her name she turned,

"Oh Captain, hello sorry I didn't see you. And no everything is fine."

I smiled,

"So it was another Asari who was staring at me for five minutes?"

Her cheeks darkened,

"Ah well, I thought you hadn't noticed, it's just this is where I normally come to think, but when I saw you standing there I couldn't work up the courage to come and apologise for my mother, the first time we met, so I just watched instead."

After looking around for a moment I spoke,

"You needn't apologise, I can understand your mother's reaction, here she is waiting to collect you, when she finds an unknown alien chatting with her daughter."

Liara paused,

"I guess, yes that does make sense."

She looked nervous,

"Do you want to sit down, you look uneasy. Maybe I could tell you about my species if you wish, we didn't get that far last time."

At this her eyes brightened and she smiled widely, she led me to a bar at the far side of the shops,

"Would you like a drink?"

She asked,

"What do they have that I can't die from?"

I said with a grin,

"Well your levo based aren't you, so I'll get a traditional Asari drink."

As the bartender fetched our drinks I realised that it wouldn't be fair if she paid,

"How much is this?"

I asked,

"8 citadel credits, but don't worry I will get them."

As the bartender arrived Liara went to scan her credit chit, but stopped her before she could,

"No sorry Liara it's not within me to ask a women to have a drink with me then make her pay."

I then passed my hand over the payment plinth,

"Transaction complete."

The till said and Liara smiled embarrassed before sitting at a nearby table and I studied the deep electric blue liquid inside my bottle,

"Captain, you didn't have to do that."

I finished my scrutiny of the bottle and drank,

"I couldn't let you pay, it would…"

I couldn't finish my sentence as my brain suddenly went into overdrive, every colour went vividly bright and noise became intensified,

"Captain are you alright?"

I focused on her face,

"Wow this drink is insane, does it always work this quick?"

She laughed,

"Oh you get used to the colours and sounds, this drink is full of Eezo that's why it's so blue, its common to drink when first meeting so you can focus better on the person you're talking to, gives you the ability to see them for who they are."

I listened closely to Liara's voice as she explained, unlike the harsh background noise, her voice sounded soft and gentle, yet her face glowed brightly,

"Well it's good that's for sure and please call me Stan."

I laughed and took another sip.

It was starting to get late as the Citadels lighting dimmed, but Liara and I were still deep in conversation, throughout my explanation of Human history she jumped in with new questions about our past, so far I had only reached pre-unification due to the sheer number of questions, but I had managed to ask a few in return and she was more than happy to explain about her species, we learned that both of us had deep pride for our species, but the one thing that surprised me about Liara was how mature she was,

"Liara you have such a vast pool of knowledge, your must be several years if not schools above your peers."

She looked at me with confusion,

"How old do you think I am Stan?"

I pondered her for a moment,

"22, surely."

She almost spat out her drink as she fought back laughter,

"22, by the Goddess, am I that immature?"

Now it was my turn to be confused,

"No of course not you…"

She shushed me,

"Wait you don't know do you, Asari live for a thousand years, I am 80 years old by your calendar."

I sat back,

"Wow, well that explains a lot, I guess your body ages a lot slower."

She looked herself and smiled,

"You noticed my body then did you?"

I nearly blushed but managed to keep it in check,

"I merely an observation."

I said keeping an even tone but I let a small smile creep onto my face,

"So with millennia long life spans, when is everything, like drinking age, when can you join the military and acceptable marriage age?"

She held up a finger as she finished her drink,

"Asari are classed as children up until 65 when we finish first school then were adolescent or young adults, at 70 we can drink and join the military or continue education, only at 120 are we considered adults and any time after that we can acceptably marry, but many choose to marry before nowadays as we are in contact with so many shorter life spanned species, many don't want to miss out of experiencing life with non-Asari."

I let out my breath in an exaggerated sigh,

"What?"

She said,

"Being in school for that long, sod that."

We laughed,

"So what are your doing, more education, or?"

I asked,

"Well I've just finished school and I'm now a Combative Scientist trainee."

I raised my bottle,

"So a sister in arms then, how long have you been doing that?"

She paused, thinking,

"Must be six weeks now, I haven't been on any real operations yet but I know that this will change very soon, and then I will get to show my skills." She then looked at her wrist and gasped,

"Is that the time, in need to get going, my CO will skin me if I'm not back by ten thirty."

She stood, thanking me for the drinks and left, she turned and waved before she entered the elevator and I returned the gesture. Then I too returned to the Albion for immediate departure for Palaven where the games were being held, I'd postponed the departure so late, as Palaven was only a system over and we would be there in seven hours max.

I had slept the journey from the Citadel away, and was glad to find that when I woke five hours later for a quick bit of PT, that we were due to enter Palaven orbit in a few minutes, as I entered the gym I saw Piper in mid punching session dangerously close to ripping the punch bag off the wall,

"Steady their Chief, their expensive you know."

I said jokingly and he huffed a smile,

"Yes sir just getting out the pre-mission jitters, You know I never used to get them but since coming back to duty i've been a bit of a nervous wreck I guess age doesn't make all things better."

I eyed him closely frowning,

"Do you think returning to duty was a mistake, no judgement on my part you have done more years of service than ive been alive."

I flexed his shoulders before smashing the bag again,

"Sometimes I do think it was a mistake I miss the times when i could just be myself."

He sighed heavily,

"Not to worry Captain I'll be at my best during these exercises."

I stopped him as he went to leave,

"You know Piper, if you want out i'm sure the Admirals will let you, you'll have my support of cause after all you saved my life."

He nodded not saying a word as he left leaving me to dwell on what he had said as I jumped onto a treadmill. After an hour or so of exercise i returned to my cabin for a well deserved shower seeing that we were now in geostationary orbit around Palaven awaiting clearance to land.

After showering I dressed in the armour the Citadel War Games commission had provided, but I had cannibalised an old Commonwealth armour suit and added the decal to my new one, the Commonwealth flag was plain for all to see on my right shoulder, while the Navies logo was on the left. Upon receiving landing clearance it had received our Exercise instructions and location of the introduction ceremony.

The official time for each species to meet was at nine in the morning and by Human military clocks that meant eight thirty, but by my clock that meant eight on the dot, so at eight my crew and I arrived at the parade ground, a huge open space with a large marble coloured stand at the far end. The Albion had been left with a skeleton crew which included Joker at the Spaceport alongside the Asari and Salarian Ships who had already landed but thankfully hadn't left for the ground.

The Turian workers setting up the camera and speaker systems stopped and stared as the armour clad Humans entered the ground and started to line up where the ground had been outlined with the word Human. With the crew assembled I stood up front with the Commonwealths flag flying high, I then noticed the Turians had begun to line up, several of them looked our way before a sharp bark from their Captain brought their eyes forward quickly.

Over the next hour the spectators and of species started to fill into the parade ground and soon the stand was packed and everyone was waiting the Councillors to arrive so the Games could begin. After fifteen minutes the Crowd fell silent and then the Councillors appeared,

"Welcome everyone to the 350th Annual Citadel War-Games, with a special welcome to our newest contender species, Humanity. This year's game the objective is simple eliminate as many of the enemy team as possible while defending your power generator. For the Space warfare, points will be given on the strategy used and the time taken to eliminate the enemy. Now without further ado, let the games begin."

I was then ushered forward by a Turian who pointed to a small hole in the floor, I guessed its purpose and slotted the flagpole into the hole and stepped back in front of my crew. The crowd erupted in cheers and then the crew and I were led off the parade ground and over towards a large transport,

"Humans you will be taken to orbit to a dummy vessel the Asari have the same arrangement, you heard the Councillors on the objective."

Said an almost bored Turian as he checked that my crew and I were strapped in properly Kendra was due to meet us for the Ground exercises as she was a Captain she wasn't allowed on-board the ship for fears of conflicting orders.

After a few minutes the shuttle stopped and the front airlock opened,

"Hurry and get set up your time starts as soon as your are on-board, we beat the Asari up here so don't waste it."

The same Turian shouted as the crew unstrapped themselves and hurried out into the ship,

"Crew find your stations and get the ship moving I want us ready to fight in 30 seconds."

I called over their heads as I walked behind the hurrying crew which were scattering in all locations the bridge crew already finding their appropriate station. After I exited the shuttle I removed my helmet and the airlock closed,

"Captain all crew reporting in their in positions."

I nodded,

"What is this ships complement?"

The weapons operator sent over a VV file as he began to read out the same list,

"EMP Missiles and dummy lasers, we have a few decoy drones in the aft torpedo tubes that emit nuclear radiation, mimicking our engine output."

Then the sensor operator spoke up,

"Enemy ship powering up."

I cursed remembering that Joker was ground side and trusted that the replacement was just as good, as we had left all of our AI assistants hidden within the Albion's after learning of the councils deep fear of AI.

"Helm take us 500 km above their position, weapons once were in place fire two missiles at their engines then target their weapons array with lasers."

Aye aye's from both and the ship started to move, it was much slower than any ship I'd served on and I could feel doubt claw it's way into my head,

"Doesn't this thing go any faster?!"

I shouted as the ships alarm sounded indicating weapons lock,

"Not unless we take power from the shields and weapons to compensate."

Helm shouted back as the ship shock,

"Grazing hoot too port bow, no damage."

I brought up the ships power grid and drained the weapons splitting it's power between shields and engines,

"When we reached position drain shields and put all power to weapons and engines, plot a new course to take us underneath the enemy target at best possible speed, weapons aim all weapons up once we are beneath the ship unload everything."

No response but the new course began clear on my Virtual flightpath,

"Enemy ship's weapons reaching full charge and good lock, though they aren't moving."

I cursed they were waiting for us to dive so they could pepper us as we fell,

"Helm when you begin the dive launch all the decoy drones when they fire, but take us over the top of their ship and invert us they won't expect us to go over."

She nodded making the changes and then engaged the manoeuvre, this starts blurred as the ships nose shot downwards from the force of the acceleration and the enemy ship came into view as a small speck on the horizon but was quickly growing,

"Missiles fired closing at 1 G."

Weapons shouted over the noise of the engine rumble, this ship wasn't meant to do these speeds that much was obvious. As the drones fired two of the eight missiles broke course to fly over us but the six remaining stayed on course,

"Helmn roll the ship starboard!"

I shouted as they closed to within 350m, then the ship lurched ungracefully to the right causing anyone who hadn't brace to fall from their seats,

"Strap down, now!"

I shouted again as the ship managed to doged five missiles but took a direct hit on the under belly,

"They hit the reactor im losing power sir!"

I swore as the ship's lights began to fade,

"But every last drop of power to the weapons and shields, let the ship fall the momentum will carry us."

The lights went out replaced by red emergency lighting and the magnetics doors slide upwardly from side to side caused by the shaking ship that the missile had caused, and with no inertial dampeners or engines to correct it, the ship began to spin.

"Sir I calculate we will be facing the wrong way when we pass them."

Screamed the Weapons operator as the ship continued to spin,

"Helm give a short powerful burst of thrusters to line our weapons up when we shoot past!"

I was digging my fingers into the captain chair and had my eyes tightly shut but my VV was still showing me the world outside. We were now 200m from the Asari ship and closing rapidly, and when they fired another barrage of missiles the ship lurched again this time to the left to counter the spin but also upwards using the ships top thrusters to push down bringing the ship into a delicate inverted glide over the enemy ship and the weapons fired.

"Direct hits sir, im reading weapons shields and engines offline!"

Sensors called out as he held on tightly to his seat straps as he and the rest of the crew were dangling upside down,

"Sir reactor restored."

Helm reported and weapons turned smiling,

"Sir I have one missile remaining."

I grinned back,

"Bring us about weapons lock onto their bridge and fire when ready."

He nodded setting up the lock as the ship righted itself and turned on the spot now fully stopped from its freefall, and when the view screen showed the slowly turning Asari ship the missile fired leaving a blue dotted trail in my VV as it hurtled for the enemies bridge before exploding and a klaxon sounded,

"STandy by Human ship we are enroute to retrieve you your due back on the ground for the next phase."

Came a Turian voice as two shuttles appeared from higher orbit heading for both ships,

"I guess we won, great job everyone! Anyone feeling sick, I know I am."

I said only half joking and the others smiled, as the ships airlock opened and the crew stood to leave. When we were inside a screen at the front showed a replay of the battle mainly showing the spinning ship before it shoot over it's twin and unloading it's armements, then an Asari appeared smiling widely,

"As you can see Humans have a natural grasp of space flight using 0G to aid their strategy, thats a big defeat for the Asari in the opening round of the games, but can we make up for it in the ground exercise?! Stay tuned for more War-Games coverage on Citadel Sports Central."

The screen changed to show a scoreboard with the flags of each species on the left and a scoreboard to the right, next to the Commonwealth flag a one appeared and our position moved to the top quickly followed by the Turians who had just won their ground exercise against the Volus. But I ignored the replay of their victory instead taking a seat and strapping down.

The Helms women laughed,

"Not by choice mind you!"

She shouted winning a round of laughter from the crew as we settled into seats before detaching from the ship and returning to Palaven. When we landed we weren't back at the ground instead we were in a ruined city landscape, and after exiting I spotted Kendra and a few stragglers from the crew and she approached me, as did piper.

"Now what?"

Kendra asked Just as the shuttle's engines fired to take off the Turian in the back pointed to a large room that was dimly light,

"Weapons are inside as well as your generator, hurry up."

We hurried inside and quickly grabbed weapon and grenades, Piper had grabbed a sniper rifle, while Kendra had taken a shotgun. After everyone was ready I told half the unit to take up defensive locations outside the building while ten would remain near the generator as our final line of defence. The rest of us headed outside to see what arena we had been placed in.

We had been dropped off at the edge of a square with most of the buildings having fallen inwards leaving a trail of rubble across it. Then I heard a loud boom and assumed that was the starting signal,

"Move out!"

I shouted and set off at a quick jog to an overturned bus sized vehicle and crouched down back to the undercarriage, my five man squad were hot on my heels and began lining up. I scanned the area around the bus to try and find a better more defensible location, I then spotted a large hole in the floor that may have been a subway tunnel at one point but was now filled with debris and had been partially covered by collapsed building.

I turned and pointed to the tunnel, without hesitation my squad ran into trench and took up overwatch positions. I jumped down in the middle and shoved my back against the short wall. Just behind me was the main square but it was cut off by a slope of building rubble.

I didn't have very long to take in the environment before a hail of bullets rained down on our position, I saw Kendra running full speed to a covered building entrance while Piper and his squad were high tailing it to the right of a collapsed building trying to flank the Asari ambushers. A few stragglers from all three squads were gunned down before they reached cover,

"Damn, I think the Asari want some payback for space Sir."

Said a squad member as we bunched up into cover,

"Stow that Private, were here to win, not to comment on their fighting style!"

I said to the one who spoke,

"Kendra lead your squad left counter to Pipers' squad and hold at this waypoint!"

I said pressing my headset mic further into my ear while setting a marker of a rough VV map of the square,

"Piper, hold at this waypoint, stay alert and keep your heads down, and maintain VV communication."

I said the last bit quietly as the enemy fire stopped,

"Now the rest of you defend this location."

As Pipers' and the Kendra's squads disappeared, I signalled to my squad to maintain silence they nodded and kept quiet, Pipers training must have paid off not one was shivering or muttering in fear and they were all scanning the landscape for enemies. It had been silent now for at least a minute, and my heart was beginning to slow when two green lights appeared in my VV.

I breathed in while I sent out a fifteen second countdown to both squads and then turned to my squad and flashed my hand three times, I then started the countdown virtually. At ten seconds I raised my rifle and signalled the squad, at six seconds I raised my fingers and counted down, when my last finger closed I pulled my fist down.

My squad and I sprinted from cover weapons ready and opened fire, I was in the middle of a straight line charge and was waiting for the hit, which never came. I could hear that there was a lot of shooting going on behind the slope ahead of me, and when I reach to summit I saw the Pipers squad and the Kendra's in a fierce gun battle with the Asari who had their backs to us, I pointed my rifle at the closet Asari and pulled the trigger, she went down quickly and quietly.

Then the others realised they were surrounded and started to turn to fight the new threat but never completed their turn. All three squads gunned down the remaining Asari with ease.

"Piper, casualties?"

I shouted as I walked down the slope to the motionless bodies toto check they were still breathing but immobilized,

"Since the initial ambush, twelve. In total twenty seven, not good so far."

I sighed, this wasn't going to plan,

"Kendra, Piper you're with me! The rest of you secure this square those Asari must have sprinted to here to ambush us so I guess the main body of their force is still away off, any defensible positions you find, three gunners will take up that location as a fallback point, in case we need to retreat in a hurry, now let's to it we got a exercise to win!"

I shouted happily as the main unit began to split into smaller squads, fanning out while Piper, Kendra and I checked our weapons before they nodded their satisfaction and I turned and ran, I had the plan to reach higher ground so as to find the bulk of the enemy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Batarian Crisis:

After a short time of running, we came to a building that was still somewhat intact and had a fire escape ladder on the outside, I pointed to the ladder and then Piper,

"Get me eyes on the enemy if you can this is your perch from now on. Kendra you'll be his spotter, I'm going back to the main unit but I'll cover you as you climb."

I turned and crouched to cover the area as they put their weapons down and began to climb, we had reached another small square but this one was still intact but the building Piper and Kendra were climbing was the tallest in the square and had a large hole near the top which would make an excellent sniping spot. When I turned to check on their progress they were already a quarter of the way up the ladder quickly and disappeared, I pressed my headset once again,

"Oh and Piper, watch for anyone trying to take me out ok, if you see the main unit keep them occupied and move if when you need to."

He didn't reply but sent an acknowledged signal, I smiled pleased to know he was in his sniper mind-set so I took off at speed toward the Human generator. I followed the route i had taken earlier but the streets looked vastly different on the return journey and as a consequence I began lost and even with my VV map i struggled to make my way back. Kendra sent a VV message saying they had a visual on the enemy but they had lost visual on me. I slowed and took a moment to catch my breath besides building with no side walls,

"Damn it I knew I should have gone to Pipers training."

I said aloud as I huffed a deep breath.

After I said it, I heard a crunch of foot on gravel and turned to see an armoured figure in mid lunge from the building I had been resting besides. It tackled me to the ground and scrambled to get the pistol out from their belt, I grabbed pistol before she could get a grip and tried to point it at her chest but she pinned my arm with hers then with her other hand she tried to take it, she managed wrestled the pistol from my grasp before taking aim.

I punched the side of her helmet and then pushed off the ground and rolled. After distancing myself from her I could see she had stumbled back dropping the pistol so I lunged picking her up rugby tackle style and pinning her to the floor, with my left hand I pinned her neck and with my right I reached for my pistol. She then jolted her legs knocking slightly before she grabbed my helmet and and smashed it against the wall we lay beside.

Dazed I shook my head to try and clear my vision and caught sight of her going for my hand I tried to get a shot off but she grabbed my arm and pushed it upwards before she twisted my wrist and pulled, hard. In pain I dropped the pistol and she released my arm, she then rolled left toward the pistol while I sat against the wall unarmed and watched as she stood holding my pistol at my head.

We stared at each other for a moment before we acted,

"Bugger."

I said as I stood slowly she tightened her grip on the pistol,

"Don't move Captain or I numb your brain."

Now standing I looked into the visor of the Asari, she sounded familiar even through the helmets filter,

"Go on then the objective is to eliminate all enemy forces and their generator, why wait?"

She took half step forward,

"Look Captain I have my orders now stop talking and come quietly or do I have to drag you?"

I took a full step toward her making her flinch but she held the pistol tightly now pressing into my head,

"It looks like you'll have to drag me"

She faltered slightly and I lunged, first knocking the pistol side the knocking her feet out quickly retrieving the pistol and aiming at her.

"What's your game Asari? Why not just shot me in the back and get it over with?"

The prone Asari slowly moved her hands towards her helmet, where she started to lift it off, after it was removed I lowered my rifle,

"Liara? But…"

She smiled sheepishly,

"This is my big shot, I was supposed to find and capture you, so the worlds and Councillors could see how Humanities military unit function without a leader, we assumed you wouldn't be this skilled in close quarters combat."

I extended my hand to help her up, she looked surprised by this,

"Just because Humanity does not believe in using violence to solve our problems, that does not mean we aren't accustomed to it, we have seen our fair share of wars and lost millions to its destruction, the only reason I'm here is because I was ordered to. But why go through the hassle of letting me even take part why not just ask me to step aside?"

Liara shrugged looking sheepish but smiled slightly,

"Well it looks like I failed, but one more point for your team."

I then turned and left Liara standing alone in the rubble looking very surprised. I didn't look back at her and I had given her the right to complete her mission but she hadn't taken it.

I was feeling extremely confused by what she had said, the Council had requested that I be taken out of the games to test Humanities abilities, it was an stupid Liara could have easily drugged me or even the Councillors could have had me taken aside for a random drugs test or whatever they do in the games to check for cheats.

"Kendra! Status on the enemy position, send me the coordinates of their position i'll bring the unit soon."

I said in an agitated tone which she picked up on instantly,

"What's happened, why do you sound pissed?"

I sighed,

"Turns out this is just a big test to see if we can fight without leadership and how we cope under pressure they tried to take me out, now status."

Her turn to pause,

"Well crap thats a bitch guess we step it up a gear, Piper has taken out twenty Asari but we lost sight of a squad about five minutes ago they looked like they were heading our way, but we've moved."

I stayed silent, nodding to myself,

"Good job, change of plan i'm taking the squad to ambush the main unit, keep me posted."

I closed the link and came smiled when I saw the main square where the crew were.

After i had gathered the crew leaving the original generator defence squad in place I set off for the last know location of the Asari, five miles later after constant difficult running, most of the unit was breathless and exhausted, some of them started to sit down,

"Get up! Were right on top of the enemy position, eyes sharp check your weapons."

I said in a stern whisper making them stand straight again,

"Good, now the enemy should not be aware of us but be aware that we may be ambushed so prepare for fierce shooting."

I then lay-down and started to crawl through an open drain pipe, when I was out I called the rest through then tried to raise Piper,

"Piper, status?"

There was a long pause,

"Piper, come in over."

Then the other end came alive,

"Captain the enemy have found us…zzz…"

There was lots of shouting and then several gun shots before the radio link closed.

"Shit, right our eyes in the skies are gone, last know position of the enemy was a hundred meters north of our current location, we will use this building as our attacking position, and the enemy is moving into towards the square so we should get the jump on them. Let's go."

"Generator squad, status?"

I said as I waited for the main unit to enter the semi-collapsed building,

"All good Captain, no trouble so far, spotted an enemy scouting party five minutes ago, but they did not detect us."

I sighed, the enemy were getting close,

"Very good carry on."

Once everyone was inside I took one last look around, the followed the unit inside,

"Spread out, all floors hold for my order before firing."

I headed for the middle floor and took an elevated position on a collapsed ceiling and waited. Five minutes later, the first of the enemy units came into view,

"Hold!"

I said into the squads' comms-link, then more Asari came into view,

"Hold!"

Finally the last Asari was in sight,

"Fire!"

At once the building shook with the vibrations of a near hundred rifles, but I could see the Asari scatter but they weren't far too slow, they were dropping like flies under the barrage of bullets.

The ambush was working brilliantly, as the Asari scattered it became harder to find targets but some of the crew with snipers and mock RPG's managed to thin out the larger pockets of Asari. Just as the last Asari dove for cover a bright flash from the ground below burned into existence then a RPG was hurtling toward the building,

"Everyone get down!"

I covered my head in preparation for the explosion and I didn't have to wait long as a second later the building shook and then screamed. The concrete and steel began to bend and snap,

"What the hell is happening?!"

I shouted real fear gripping my voice as I tried to stand as the ceiling above me began to crack,

"Get out of there!"

I heard the Asari shout,

"You heard her move!"

I shouted as I threw a Private out the window we had climbed through stepping back to let more get out before me, but it was already too late, the building gave one last streeck before it gave in, the ceiling fell apart and so did the walls I like the rest of the crew fell as the floor gave out blurring us under the weight of several floors worth of concrete and steel. I woke up what felt like moments later, to the sound of muffled screams and shouts, I tried to move but found that I couldn't move my legs,

"Get my men out of here!"

I shouted, and started coughing on the dust filled air, as my helmets filter must have broken, I tried to cover my mouth and breathe slowly but it was difficult, but I held on as I could hear the sounds of concrete being moved from above backed up by the sounds of more Asari shouting for immediate medi-evac.

I didn't know how long I was buried for, but I felt like hours and the sound of screams and shouts had dropped. I hoped that meant they had been pulled free, but there were still a few moans and shouts from some close by, when suddenly the chunk of concrete that was resting on my legs buckled slightly crushing my legs further. I thought I had lost feeling in them but when the chunk moved a sharp pain seared up my body, I tried to shout out but the pain was making my head spin and I only manage a small grunt as the concrete continued to press down, then the part above my head lifted away and a bright artificial light flooded down on me,

"We've got another one!"

A voice said,

"Wait where are his…stop! Back off that piece of concrete you're crushing his legs!"

But whether they did or not I didn't feel it, I now had only pain radiating from my lower body and was now incapable of moving,

"Are you ok?"

Said the voice again.

I tried to speak but again my voice failed, although I did manage another small grunt of pain,

"He's alive! Quick drop that piece then this one!"

I was now on the point of blacking out when I felt a pair of hands hold my head on both sides while several more gently slide under my torso. As they lifted me out of the hole I tried to look around but the hands held tighter to my head,

"Don't try to move, we may don't want to risk you any further spinal damage."

My vision was starting to blacken at the edges and I felt extremely tired, I then realised I was no longer being carried and I was lying face down on bed, then something pressed down on my shoulders and then I felt the bed start to spin.

I was now facing the roof of some vehicle, but I was still fading so when the base, now top layer of the bed retracted I didn't feel very much from my body, and when a needle was injected into my left arm and pads placed on my chest as my armour was systematically removed I lay silent. Just as I was fading in to unconsciousness a figure stood over me and shone a light in my eyes,

"Captain, can your hear me?"

A new voice said but I was too far gone for words, the voice became more insistent than a blaring alarm sounded as my vision blurred and I blacked out.

I regained consciousness very slowly, I was still too drowsy to form coherent thoughts or even open my eyes, so I lay on whatever I had been placed on and tried to gain control of my mind. After what felt like an eternity I managed to gain a semblance of thought and tried to work out why I was lying down and my head was a mess, then a memory flashed in to thoughts, '_Everyone get down!' _, then '_Get out of there!' _then there was blackness.

I thought I had lost my thoughts again but realised I was remembering the blackness of my tomb under the rubble. Then I heard movement from my right and tried to move but found I was restricted, but a machine from above me bleeped and the unknown person moved back towards me and then the beeping stopped, "Captain can you hear me?" Said a voice which sounded familiar but in my state of sporadic thought I couldn't place it.

I could feel that I didn't have the strength to speak so I tried to open my eyes, it took a lot of effort but after a lot of eyelid fluttering I managed to open my eyes. Everything was blurred and bright, but after blinking repeatedly my vision cleared up enough for me to make out where I was. I was in a large room packed with machines of all kinds with several cupboards dotted about,

"Captain, do you remember anything?"

I looked to my right to see who my visitor was, it was Kendra. I tried to speak but still couldn't manage words, she could see me struggling and smiled,

"Ok don't try to talk, would you like to suit up?"

I gave a small slow nod which was made difficult by a neck brace, but Kendra smiled slightly and pushed a button on the side of the bed and it slowly started to push me into a sitting position, I was confused as to where I was and what had happened to my unit. Then I saw my right arm was entirely encased in plaster, Kendra saw me staring at my arm,

"Ah yes, your arm was crushed very badly, it was quick so you probably didn't realise that it had been damaged. But not to worry it will all be fixed soon."

I then remembered the immense pain that had burn through my body, it must have manifested as a physical memory as my heart rate spiked, my breathing hallowed and quickened causing the machines bleep violently,

"Stan, calm down!

Kendra said as she put her hands on my shoulders to stop me from trying to move, several doctors rushed into the room and started messing with vials connected to the machines and then the beeping stopped and I started to relax, "Jesus Stan, what was that?" I raised my mostly undamaged left arm and pointed to the lumps under the bed sheet, Kendra followed the finger and her head slumped,

"Oh! Yes, you see Captain you were trapped under a two tonne chunk of concrete for six hours, the weight had already snapped your legs but that was before the rescue team accidently drove the removal crane over the piece that was crushing your legs. This caused your legs to shatter completely and most of the muscle and tendons are beyond normal medical repair, so the LA had you flown back to Earth for rejuvenation. It's the only way to fix your legs and arm and let you walk and use your arm again, otherwise well you get the picture."

Kendra patted my shoulder,

"You're due to go in soon, but as you're awake the LA would like a word."

She stood heading for the door before turning back,

"Piper sends his regards he has finally had enough of the military, for good this time. But he left you a bottle of the good stuff."

She smiled again then left the room and the LA walked in, he took the seat Kendra had been in but didn't speak he just looked off into the distance, he then sighed heavily,

"Well Captain that could have been better, it was a chance to show the galaxy what we were made of, you did well in the space battle just a shame about what happened on the ground. Now it wasn't your fault, so don't go blaming yourself, that building you took shelter in was a brilliant tactic but the Turians hadn't mentioned that the buildings were generally unstable, or maybe they were just that one was built badly."

I looked at his face, he looked tired and worn,

"What happened to my squad?"

I rasped making some of the doctors turn in surprise,

"Sir he should be able to speak, the amount of dust the inhaled should have choked his lungs, if it wasn't for the Asari flushing his lunges out straight after he lost consciousness he would have droned from the bodily fluid that was trapped inside, but they are severely bruised and inflamed."

The LA did look taken aback,

"Well well Captain you do like to test the odds now you're going to have to stay calm, can you promise me that?"

I nodded,

"Captain, seventy three troops were killed, but the last thirty were severely injured, the ten troops you left at defensive positions aided in the rescue effort and the twenty seven that were shot are all fine."

I closed my eyes and pushed my head into the pillow trying to burry what the Lord Admiral had just said. Seventy three men and women killed, in a simulated battle nonetheless, how could I have been so stupid to lead the bulk of my unit into a death trap,

"How many can be relifed?"

I choked out,

"Well we recovered all of their memory crystals but several were cracked with varying degrees of severity, which may means we have to use their memory stores to relife them, but they may have lost several days or even weeks of their memories depending on when they last updated their store."

The LA left as the doctors came in to take me to the rejuvenation chamber, but he had said that I was to report to the Albion upon waking. Several hours later I woke once more, feeling immensely better, the doctor that greeted me told me that I was now at a physical age of twenty, with full use of all my limbs once again. Although I may have felt better physically, mentally I was a mess I had checked the unisphere for reports on the incident and crined when an aerial camera showed the moment the building collapsed, I saw that I had received several messages from the Kendra asking if i was alright.

I sent a short response back saying i was fine but when i reached the Bridge of the Albion i slumped into my chair and stayed silent for a long time before the Comms operator approached me,

"Captain, the Lord Admiral is contacting you."

I walked into my Ready Room to answer the link,

"Good to see you're up once more, now back to business, you are to head to Elysium to pick up Commander Shepard, then take him to Palaven, i'm ordering you to take your shore leave Kendra is to continue the War-Games in your Steed."

I nodded and saluted then the LA closed the link, and when returning to the bridge I told the NEON to get us to Elysium, before I went back to my cabin and made it perfectly clear I didn't want to be disturbed. I spent most of the journey watching the footage from the ground exercise each time feeling worse about it but I couldn't bring myself to stop. Eventually after the two day flight time I walked onto the bridge,

"Helm ETA?"

The bridge crew jumped,

"Oh… five minutes Sir."

Joker spluttered in surprise,

"Very good! Carry on."

I took my seat and stared at the floor, I had been keeping an eye on the new about the status of the relifing of my unit as well as the War-Games Kendra had beaten the Elcor and Volus easily in both space and ground combat without incident and was due to face the Salarians soon, but the news on my unit wasn't so good, the doctors had released a statement saying that twenty of the unit were totally beyond relifing as they had never created a memory store.

I now was feeling like the part of me that cared for each and everyone of my crew had died when I heard that, and despite the LA and Kendra's messages telling me that it wasn't my fault and that I should move on I couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal. I stayed motionless for the rest of flight until the ship decelerated and I heard the XO stand and the bridge crew cry out in shock, I raised my head and instantly stood up confused rage etched onto my face. Elysium was burning. Entire cities were ablaze and the planet was surrounded by a ring of debris,

"What the hell is happening!"

I roared, practically sprinting to the sensor station, worry now taking over my thoughts, it was a very well-kept secret that I was originally born on Elysium and that my parents still lived there to this day, but the normally peaceful planet I had grown up on was now the site of a warzone and i feared for my parents lives.

"Captain I'm picking up several tracking probes coming from ships on the planet's surface, their Batarian."

The terrified Comms operator Said her voice breaking as I rounded on her,

"Curse these slaver bastards, bring weapons online and wipe them off them out of existence!"

The crew turned in shock,

"But Sir I'm reading Human life signs on those ships, and several contacts leaving the system also with Humans aboard."

The male sensors operator stated turning to look at me as I made my decision,

"They're here for slaves that much is obvious but how the hell did they get past our defenses."

I stammered,

"Contact the Admiralty, tell them of the situation."

I brought up the satellite feeds of the planet but there was only static,

"This debris field how much of it is our ships and satellites?"

It took a moment for a response,

"All of it Captain."

I put head in my hands and groaned,

"Land the ship."

I said to which silence answered,

"Everyone go put on your armour on, the Batarian's have declared war and I intend to give them one."

The bridge crew stood and hurried of the bridge, while I ran to my cabin and hurriedly pulled on my Commonwealth Navy Armour suit and when I re-entered the bridge the crew was already there, fully armoured and ready,

"Back up your memory stores now, then send then to the Emergency Memory Probe then I will send it back to Earth."

I said not wanting to lose anymore crew this month, and when the probe was underway the ship began a stable descent into the planet's atmosphere,

"Put us down outside the perimeter of enemy ships, our job is to rescues civilians and kill as many Batarian's as possible!"

When the ship touched down the crew and I stood and made our way out of the ship as quickly as possible. After everyone was out I sent the ships AI instructions to return to orbit and shot down any enemy ship entering the system or leaving it, providing no humans were on board, if there were it was to try and disable to ship.

As the ship ascended back towards to the sky I instructed the senior officers to lead their squads on recon throughout the nearby towns and cities, with the assistance from the ground vehicles we had brought with us. As they departed I set off toward the capital city's military base which was ten miles away, but with my newly refreshed body I made short work of the miles and just an hour later I was approaching the base, but it was beginning to get dark by the time I arrived but the base was beckon of light and when I drew closer I could see why.

Barrack buildings were ablaze and piles of dead soldiers were being burned with the help of petrol or other flammable liquid. The sight shook me with rage, thousands of women and children screamed in fear and pain as the figures wiped them towards waiting transports. Next to the line of civilians knelt the remaining military personnel most of which were women, around them stood more armoured figures some of which were urinating onto their captives.

Then one of the figures shouted something and the others began to drag the women out of the group and towards the barracks. At this point my blood was boiling, how can aliens be so cruel and heartless, then a flash of light brushed across my face, instinctively I ducked then realised that it was a green laser, I followed it and saw a group of camouflaged soldiers.

I scurried over to them,

"Good to see were still in the fight."

I said, the one who flashed me, he grunted,

"If you call this fighting, these bastards have been picking us off slowly and methodically."

I looked around at the small group,

"Give me the low down."

The soldier proceed to tell me how the Batarian's had arrived on force catching the fleet off guard and then began landing troops which quickly attacked the military bases and cities, within one day the Batarian's had wiped out half of the Human ground troops and most of the civilian population had been rounded up and loaded on to ships in chains. Commander Shepard had rallied the remaining troops and moved them and their bases equipment to secret locations over the planet.

"Why is Shepard in charge?"

I whispered,

"He's the only senior officer left on the planet, plus he's N7,"

Then I remembered that my request to have Shepard present at the games was denied by Code 147,

"Shit!"

I said under my breath,

"You have a problem with the Commander Sir?"

The soldier said accusingly,

"No it's not that, but I'm afraid I can't tell you."

He huffed and returned his gaze on the camp,

"These bastards, isn't it enough they kill their husbands and wives, moms and dads without humiliating them further!"

He snapped, I was thinking how we couldn't judge a species by Human morale's but he was right, this was savage behaviour, and that called for savage responses. I followed the troops back to their camp and remained silent thinking about what how we could fight back. The bulk of Humanity would want to resolve this situation peacefully but I didn't want to sign a treaty with aliens who willing did this, I wanted to kill every last one of them.

I knew this wasn't the Human norm nor was it mine, but after leading my men into a death-trap made by aliens and then returning home to find that yet again aliens were killing Humans and many more horrible things, I lost all hope of regaining my former peaceful nature, so that night when the troops I had followed slept I slipped away.

I had sent off back towards the main military base and was glad to see that the Batarian's were still there, so I slipped inside and thanks to earlier recon found that the perimeter guards would be probably inside the barracks. That was my first stop, upon opening the door I had to hold back a shout of disgust, every bed my dripping with blood, the source of which was lying on top, I could hear screams all over the base, but closer to me I heard laughter.

So I headed in that direction trying my best not to look at the mangled bodies of women of all ages either side of me, I said to myself that I would stop this right now and make sure it would never happened again. The laughing was coming from the next room, I put my back to the wall and peered round. In the centre of the room a pair of teenage girls huddled together, they looked like twins but they were bruised and bleeding, around them stood five Batarian's, "Ugly Bastards" I said to myself, but the closest Batarian must have heard me as he turned and looked at the place I had been moments before.

He started to walk my way,

"My first customer."

I breathed as I slid my combat knife out of its sheaf. As the Batarian exited the room where the girls were he looked straight at me and was about to shout but no noise ever left his lips, with one quick swipe I had severed his head, with no hair to hold onto I grabbed his top two eyes and squished them to gain a grip, I kicked the wobbling body back into the room where it fell and slid a few feet before stopping at the boots of the other Batarian soldiers.

They looked down at the headless body them to the door to see me standing there holding the head, mouth still set in half shout. The Batarian's shouted and raised their guns to which I hurled the head at the closest and pulled out my pistol and charged in knife in the other hand, the one who had the head thrown at, was the second to die, he fell to the ground clutching his throat as blood bubbled out, the last three starting shooting wildly one dropped when I threw my knife at him catching him in the temple.

Before the two remaining soldiers focused their aim I put a bullet in one of their heads and several more into the lasts knee and shoulder, they both dropped but one was screaming in pain, I didn't hurry to silence him nor was I worried about others hearing his screams all Human barracks were soundproof. I knelt down in front of the two girls who had scurried under one of the cots during the fight,

"Its ok I'm not going to hurt you I'm Human."

They faces were set in terror, they just hugged each other tighter staring at the writhing Batarian,

"Girls can you cover your ears please?"

I said as I pulled the mattress and covers off the bed and covered the space they hid under, I then used another mattress to replace the one I removed, to create a small sound barrier and visual block. I then rounded on the Batarian, he had pulled his pistol with his good arm and put a round in my shoulder. I looked from the wound and back to him then I wrenched my knife out of the head of his comrade and stabbed it into his shoulder.

Before he let out another scream I cover his mouth with my and muffled his screams,

"Shut up filth!"

He didn't so I punched him in the head,

"I said shut it!"

He stopped screaming and starting moaning,

"How many?"

I asked removing my hand from his mouth,

"Go to Alcuin, Human I'm not telling you anything."

So I removed the knife and plunged it to the hilt in his thigh, again I smothered his screams and waited for him to stop,

"Tell me how many Humans you have raped, killed and enslaved!"

His eyes were wide with fear,

"Ok, ok i'll talk, we've taken 10 thousand so far, and have 3 million more ready to leave with another 15 million being prepped, as for deaths, we killed 200 million when we first arrived not including the fleet in orbit. But as far as mating with the captives, it must be in the hundreds by now."

I stared at him half in shock, half in fury. I had no more question for him so I retrieved my knife and blow his head off with my pistol. After much coaxing and persuading I managed to get the girls out of the barracks with the eyes blindfolded and out beyond the fence, now dressed in some clean military clothing i had scavenged from a locker on the way out of the barracks,

"Stay low and wait for me here in these bushes, here's some food and water, and take this headset just in case you need to contact me."

I turned to go back in the base,

"No wait, don't leave us, you're the only one in weeks who's looked after us, please you can't leave us alone for those things to find us again. I won't go through it again!"

She nearly screamed. She looked around 18, but I couldn't tell if she was a civilian or possibly a recruit.

"I will not let anything happen to you and I guarantee that I will get you off this planet and to any family you have."

She was still looking at me with fear, but her friend put a hand on her arm,

"Let him go, he needs to rescue more people we can't be selfish at a time like this, more people like us are being used by those beasts, he will stop that."

I nodded and the first girl sat back down in the bushes,

"Ok please hurry."

She whimpered, I smiled at them,

"I will be back before you know it."

Once back inside I went back to the Batarian's I had killed and released my secret weapon,

"NEON, hack into their communications and ship logs, send everything you find to my personal store, I need to know where the ships that already left are heading."

I had saved the original copy of NEON's program into my armour suits array, so that I could maintain electronic superiority even when ground side,

"Working now Captain."

NEON paused which for an AI is worrying,

"Captain I have found encoded data telling the Batarian how to bypass Commonwealth security channels and fleet patrols, that information is for Admirals eyes only."

I stood still frozen by shook,

"What are you suggesting, that the Admirals knew of this attack and let it happen?"

Neon appeared and hovered in front of my face,

"As much as I hate to say it yes, but I don't think all the Admirals would agree to this, and the only person with the military power to hide this from the Commonwealth is the Lord Admiral. What is most worrying is all of the stealth fleets were recalled to Earth on his orders after you left for the War-Games."

I processed the information before speaking

"He's not waiting, he want's a reason to fix the Batarian's and he doesn't want to wait, but why send me here? Unless he wants to have me show the Galaxy what happened here when I take Shepard to Palaven, to show the Council what the Batarian's were up to."

Just then I heard movement from behind, I turned extending my foot and crouching taking out the stalkers legs then I saw that the person was wearing Human armour,

"Who are you?"

I shouted,

"Captain it's me Shepard, were moving on the Batarian's? Good to see you brought some reinforcements but wheres the cavalry?"

I looked at myself and then back to Shepard as he removed his helmet,

"Ah well you see…"

I then punched Shepard hard in the head and knocked him out,

"I'm sorry Shepard. Humanity will need you to defend them, while I sort this mess out."

I decided to go after the LA, he needed to be brought to justice for this, he had turned me into an animal and pushed Humanity to the brink of Galactic war, I would accept whatever punishment the other Admirals agreed on after I had killed the traitor. I summoned the Albion and boarded, once I had uploaded NEON into the ship he took control of all functions,

"You realise what you're about to do is High Treason and the Lord Admiral will be heavily protected, oh and what of the crew?"

I paused,

"The Navy will get them I'm sure, the liberation fleet will arrive soon to aid the valiant survivors re-take their planet, after the images and stories of what happened here the LA will rally humanity for war, but we must not let that happen we aren't strong enough to fight, we need to expose the slavery and then the galaxy will tear down the Batarian's for us. While we are safe, this attack will boost galactic support for changing the Batarian's."

I headed for Earth and docked with the space elevator above London and took a capsule down, when I arrived I went straight for Naval HQ, nobody expected me to be a deserter so I was granted access to all areas on my security level. Upon exiting an elevator in front of the LA's office I saw two guards stationed either side of the door,

"I'm here to see the Lord Admiral."

I said to the secretary, she pressed a button and activated a link between her desk and the LA's,

"You can go in."

She said and I walked in,

"Good morning Admiral."

I said with my back turned as I closed the door,

"Grant, what are you doing here, you should be on Elysium."

I walked over to his desk and slammed my hands down on it,

"Don't act innocent with me, I know you deliberately withdrew the surveillance fleet and myself just so the Batarian's could slip into our closest system and pillage it, have you no honour?"

I shouted.

The LA stood and glowered at me,

"How dare you speak to your superior officer like that, how dare you insinuate that I withdrew the fleet to allow an enemy force entry into our territory and to ransack Elysium."

I stared defiantly at the LA,

"Then how did a Batarian fleet get past our orbital defences and kill millions of civilians and military personnel?"

The LA walked around his desk to stand In front of me,

"Stan I know your parents were living on Elysium, and I promise you that we will make the Batarian's pay for this, and we will bring everyone they have taken home."

I smiled at the LA,

"I never said they took anyone Admiral."

The LA's face contorted into a mask of rage, he clenched his fist and moved to strike me, but I slid my knife out of my sleeve and jammed it into the Admirals neck, as he gurgled I lowered him onto the floor,

"This is a kindness Sir, you won't witness your name become tarnished and you becoming the most hated man in human history, and I can assure you every Human the Batarian's have taken will be returned, and those responsible for taking them will join you in hell."

With that I twisted the knife and pulled. I wiped the blood on the LA's uniform and then broadcast the data I had collected on Elysium to every military base in the Commonwealth along with the data on the stealth fleet, its mission and its subsequent withdrawal days before the Batarian attack. I then sent out a message from the LA's terminal saying that Humanity would take this to the council to prove once and for all the atrocities the Batarian were committing, the LA would have his war only Humans wouldn't be alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Punishment:

After I had killed the LA his guards stormed the room and held me at gun point on the floor I didn't resist and I let them cuff me and take me to a high security cell under the base, while the Admirals tried their best to maintain Military cohesion after my shotgun message had been released. After three days of being keep in the dark about the outside world the cell door opened and I was dragged out,

"The Admirals want to see you Captain."

Said the guard after he put cuffs on my wrists and led me towards the Admiralty Hall, when we entered the room fell silent and I saw the Emperor and President seated behind protective glass above the hall itself, then Admiral Anderson spoke,

"Captain Stan Grant, you have been brought before this committee to answer for your crimes against the Commonwealth first, abandoning your post at Elysium and second, the murder of the former Lord Admiral, what say you in your defence?"

I sighed locking my gaze on his,

"Guilty as charged Admiral."

He smiled slightly,

"Your testimony is grately noted and received, the other Admirals and I have agreed that in light of your actions to defend our Commonwealth you will be spared the charge of High Treason, although you have caused considerable damage to our militaries moral and for that we cannot forgive. However, we are offering you the chance to redeem yourself, you will be stripped of your rank and dishonourably discharged, but this will remain top secret you died on Elysium body never recovered, but if you do indeed redeem yourself we will have a cover for your reintegration. We offered the chance to find and rescue the Humans that were stolen and kill all those who stole them, do you accept this offer?"

I nodded,

"It is decided then Stan Grant your are dismissed date August 5th 2173."

I saluted to the Admirals and President before bowing to the Emperor before being un-cuffed and left to exit the room. I was glad I still had NEON within my personal array and she came in enormous use when I chartered a private freighter to terminus space the territory closest to where Excalibur had operated and departed at Omega where I used as my base of operations for the next two years as I hunted down the slavers and the stolen Humans.

After the two years I have successfully managed to build a network of mercs and bounty hunters that supplied me with enough information to track down the Humans and their captors but it wasn't until 2183 that we had finally rescued most of the slaves and the Blue Suns now had a vicious reputation for brutality against slavers, while many of the original members of the Suns left for home I knew there was one last Batarian bastard who needed to die.

He had escaped too many times and now he had vanished, in an attempt to find him I contacted the Spectres and they said they had been hunting him for some time and would aid me in finding him if I promised to eliminate him, that was an easy promise the only problem was they had no idea where he was. In 2184 I left to find the Batarian, I travelled all over the Terminus System tracking down my target selling myself as hired gun and assassin only when I had finished a partially messy assignment, I received a message from one of my contacts saying they had found him on Omega.

So I headed there as fast as I could. Although I was reliant on civilian transport or by arranging a deal with pirates that if I completed jobs for them they would give me a ride. But life has a funny way of treating you as 2184 the Commonwealth and Asari Republics declared war on the Batarian Hegemony, with Turian military support given when needed after the Batarian's attempted another raid on the colony world of Mindoir, only they hadn't realised the Citadel Councillors where on the planet for a diplomatic meeting. The attempted attack caused Galaxy wide anger against the Batarians which led to the full mobilization of the Asari and Commonwealth.

Humanity was now very powerful thanks to strong trade links with the Asari Republics Cheum had promised after the initial First Contact meetings, not to mention huge monetary funding from the Salarians to create a relife and rejuvenation program for all non-Humans. With all this wealth Humanity was able to expand its fleet and grow it's colonies infrastructure to a point where every planet was able to independently operate and sustain its population.

Not to mention the increased level of technology the Commonwealth now possessed it quickly made headways into Batarian space, using the new wormhole drives that could supersede Mass Relays. They could also open a wormhole to divert enemy weapons from hitting their ships and instead open the exit portal around the vessel they were fired from, however it was new technology and hadn't been released fully integrated into the fleet yet.

With excitement of war every pirate in the Verge headed for Batarian territory hoping to make a quick fortune from the unprepared defenders, and with the sudden influx of ships heading for Omega I managed to negotiate a deal with a faster ship's captain that would get me to Omega in two days, hopefully in enough time to catch the Batarian before the war scared him off or called him to fight.

When I arrived I made sure to learn the rules of Omega before I started shooting up the place in search of my Batarian, I soon found out that there was a recent power struggle between a young Asari and a Krogan. The Asari had been ruthless in asserting her power, so much so that anyone who posed a threat didn't last long. Therefore I went to visit Aria, when I got closer I was stopped by a Batarian guard.

"What do you want Human?"

I still had a grudge against Batarian's but since freeing the Human slaves I was beginning to regain some of my old openness to aliens,

"I'm here to speak with Aria."

He grunted and spoke into his headset, then he stepped aside and let me pass. When I reached the top I spotted a Turian standing in front of Aria,

"I'm not here to cause you any trouble Aria I just need to you to know that several people will end up dead so you shouldn't worry, I'm not after you."

The Turian said, which made me smile that he was here to do the same as me, but something was familiar about this Turian but the only one I had ever met and spoken to was over five years ago.

However, when the Turian turned I knew his face,

"What the fuck are you doing on Omega!"

The Turian looked at me like I had spat on his first born then reeled back in surprise,

"Spirits is that you?"

I smiled sheepishly,

"Yep it's me the Commonwealth have dishonorably discharged me but employed me to track down the missing Human's stolen by the Batarians as well as the slaves that took them, now theres only one left."

Garrus managed to get his face back to a neutral expression as he eyed me over,

"But why did you kill your Lord Admiral?!"

I sighed

"Another time man come on lets get out of here."

Garrus and I left,

"So whats the plan?"

Garrus laughed,

"How much money do you have?" Garrus asked,

"About a million credits why'd you ask?"

Garrus held out his arm and his Omni-tool appeared,

"Were going to need a place to run our operations, I found this place just after I arrived. It should do the trick."

I smiled,

"I like you're thinking, but for the record I'm here to find a Batarian slaver, the last Batarian slaver who stole Humans from Elysium."

Garrus and I had started walking again after he showed me the building and we were just getting into a sky car when I told him my mission,

"Should not be too hard, most Batarian's have gone too fight the war, don't know why though, the Humans and Asari are tearing into them and it looks like the war may be over soon. I guess your slaver will be preparing a squad to hit venerable planets when it's all over to take more stock."

I gave Garrus and dark look and he coughed,

"Sorry poor choice of words, but I was just quoting from one of the scumbags when I arrested him on the Citadel two years ago."

We travelled for a long time in silence after that then we got out when the car slowed,

"So who's your target?"

I asked,

"Anyone who doesn't live by the rules, who deliberately harm innocents for pleasure or profit."

I smiled, good to see that Garrus still had a good morality. After waiting for a few moments a Salarian approached,

"You must be the pair who inquired about the property, right this way."

We followed him to a bridge that led to house,

"We'll take it!"

Garrus said after a few seconds, I looked at him in surprise so did the Salarian,

"But don't you want to look around first?"

Garrus shook his head,

"I've seen enough, it's perfect how much was it again?"

The Salarian stuttered,

"850 thousand credits, cash or transfer."

I stepped forward and opened my Omni tool and sent him the money,

"There that should do it, plus a little something to keep this transfer a secret, you hear me?"

The Salarian nodded excitedly,

"Yes absolutely, complete secrecy the house will be marked quarantined to deter nosy neighbours."

He then scurried off back toward the skycar bay,

"I hope this was worth my life savings."

I said to which Garrus patted my shoulder,

"Don't worry Stan you'll make it back soon I'm sure, now let's go shake up the neighbourhood."

And that's exactly what we did for three years we trashed local criminal gangs, stole money, weapons and equipment from crooked government officials and finally we started on the big gangs of Omega. The Blue Suns who formed right after my shotgun message, made up of deserter soldiers hadn't really developed a hold on Omega in my day, but since my absence it had expanded, aggressively.

They had started using their strength to muscle in on local alien residents forcing them to leave or give them money,which was something Garrus and I disagreed with. Therefore, we had no problems hitting their supply ships and agents, although I only wounded Human operatives but Garrus didn't care and in some ways it made me think he had lost some part of his former self the part which defended me on the Citadel.

Nonetheless we continued our mission of targeting the mercs while in private I searched for my target, as Garrus had promised I had made back all of my credits I had spent on the base and even a little more, so I hired as many half decent spies and information brokers to track down the Batarian, one day I even had a call from the Shadow Broker offering his services in exchange for personal information and money, I agreed but I gave only information that spanned my time after my discharge.

I had no doubts the Shadow Broker didn't already know who I really was but I wasn't about to tell him. However, with the Shadow Brokers help I finally received news that the Batarian was hiding in the Afterlife club in one of the personal booths, but as preparing to leave for Khar'shan to aid in the war effort against the Commonwealth, although he was reliant on civilian transport so he would be easier to track from now on all I needed to do was check what ship he had contracted and which docking station it would leave from.

Thankfully the Batarian was so keen to fight the war he was sloppy and left is virtual defences wide open as he built up a sizable team in the tree years I tracked him. But this is what surprised me the most, he was being picked up by a Human military ship, the ISCS Normandy and it was due to arrive in a couple of hours and the Batarian was already making a move.

I hadn't much time to catch him before the Normandy took him away. But why would a Human ship transport a Batarian slaver to the war, I made a mental note to ask him before he died. I left Garrus back at the base and took a sky car to Afterlife where I would be in a prime location to intercept the target. As usual I arrived early so I bought a bottle of imported Scottish whiskey and started to drink as I leant against the door leading to the docking station.

After the bottle had emptied all too quickly I heard the noise of the docking clamps extending and then stopped when a muffled clunk signalled a ship a docked, I then spotted a very dirty and thin Batarian staggering his way toward the door. When he stumbled to a halt in front of me he eyed me up,

"You wouldn't happen to be the Batarian Captain that attacked and enslaved Elysium five years ago?"

The Batarian looked shocked,

"How do you know that?"

I spread my hands,

"Who doesn't know about the only remaining living Batarian slaver."

He scowled,

"Out of my way Human!"

He said as he bumped into my shoulder when he walked through the door, I smiled pleased that this was my target and at last he would face justice. Before he got out of reach I spun around, grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall on my right,

"Do you know how long I've hunted you? Over five years it's taken me to track your slippery, cowardly ass down and at last I can avenge all of the Humans you enslaved and killed when you arrived on Elysium."

I had brought my knife out of its hidden sheath, the same knife I had used to kill my first Batarian, and every other Batarian since then. And it was now pressing lightly into the Batarian's stomach, I was glad to see the defiance in his eyes it wouldn't have been justice if he regretted his actions, but before I could finish him I heard a voice call out,

"Stan Grant?"

I turned quickly hiding the knife before looking at the newcomer,

"Oh for fuck sake"

I shouted upon looking at Commander Shepard,

"Nice to meet you too."

I grimaced,

"What are you doing giving this slaver a ride to Khar'shan!"

I shouted at him, to which he looked at the Batarian,

"Are you ok, Balak?"

I glared at Shepard then saw the Balak making a move for my pistol to which I elbowed his face causing him to cry out in pain and fell back holding his nose, Shepard then made a move toward me to be met with my knife pointing at his throat,

"This knife is not supposed to harm Humans but if you try and take this filth away from here you will die."

Shepard raised his hands and stepped back,

"Stand down Captain, if he doesn't want to surrender the slaver peacefully I'm sure we can arrange some kind of deal."

Came a voice from behind Shepard then a young women stepped out and stopped.

"Kendra!"

I stammered, she looked exactly the same from when I last saw her five years ago, she walked up to arms reach of me then punched my face, then again and again,

"How dare you abandon the Commonwealth you coward, it's bad enough you faked your death just so you could come out here and hunt slavers!"

She shouted as she continued to pummel me, I didn't resist or try and stop it, and I knew she believed the Admirals cover up and i didn't want to tell her right away. Eventually she tired and stopped hitting me and she turned to look at the other two who stood still with looks of shock on their faces,

"I still owe you for knocking me out Stan!"

Shepard sneered giving me a angry stare as I stood straight again after pushing myself of the wall I had fallen against during her assault,

"Hi Shepard."

I said wiping blood from my mouth,

"I couldn't go on being a Navy Captain it would have tarnished the Commonwealths rep I did it for Humanities defence, and I couldn't let Humanity go to war against the Batarian's back then or we all would be dead or slaves."

Kendra's face had softened but she was still furious,

"That does not excuse you from deserting from your duty, there are protocols to follow!"

I looked at her like she had said the Earth was the centre of the universe,

"Who was I to go to the Lord Admiral had complete control of all naval forces and he outranked every other military leader. Not even the Emperor couldn't be told for risk of putting his life in danger, Kendra I had just witnessed thousands of humans slaughtered and raped by these animals and watched as thousands more were taken for slaves, and I pray you never feel such helplessness and rage that I did that day."

The Shepard coughed to interrupt our shouting match we both looked at him,

"If I may, but we have our mission to complete now it will obviously be difficult to do this if Stan wants to give Balak his own kind of justice, but Stan you must understand we need Balak for information, I'm sure you're aware that Humanity is under a new threat."

I had been staring at Balak intently but when Shepard said Humanity was being threatened I looked at him,

"What do you mean a new threat and why does that mean you need washed up old slavers. And how may I ask do you know my…name?"

I said the last part quietly while giving Kendra a quick look, she hadn't taken her eyes off me,

"We know of you, well quite frankly you're famous in the outer colonies and in the standalones. Your actions despite your best efforts to hide them, have been well recorded in the Commonwealth so much so that we had hoped you would be able to help track this new enemy, using your skills at tracking slavers. And as for Balak, he was one of the slavers we had hoped to learn more information from so where are taking him to Earth not Khar'shan for interrogation."

I sighed and shook my head,

"I'm cannot let him live, I…"

Kendra grabbed my arm and shook me,

"Bollocks to your vendetta Stan, we need you to track the new enemy, the Batarian's have been defeated, there's nothing left of their slave trade but still tens of thousands have been taken and we cannot find them, we need you back!"

She spoke sternly but didn't shout, I remained silent thinking hard. Was it time to return to main Human society and start again, I sighed and looked at the floor, "

I'll help you, but I need to tell my partner."

Shepard looked suddenly excited,

"Well he can join us we need anyone with tracking skills to find the colonists."

I nodded and gave him the location, he led Balak to the Normandy then left for my base. Only Kendra remained now looking at my body,

"Well you kept yourself in good shape."

She said jokingly trying to lighten the mood, I smiled and pointed to my face,

"And still not half bad either."

She laughed but pulled a quizzical face,

"I preferred the old one and that voice well I guess you love it or you hate it, but if you wish you can use the Normandy's rejuv pod, your must be what 30 something physically?" I nodded, "If you don't mind I would like to have a quiet, remote room to stay in I'm not ready to meet any more people."

She patted my shoulder and led me toward the Normandy,

"Well as Rear Admiral I can grant special privileges, so you can have the XO's quarters. I never liked him much anyway, but first I think the med bay let's bring back Stan Grant."

After a very brief tour of the Normandy I lay down in the Rejuvenation pod and waited for the feeling of cells being fried with radiation to lower their age, it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling nor a painful one, but it did have an instant effect and the practice must have been refined as before I knew it the lid was being lifted and I stood and dressed.

I then hurried to the XO's quarters and looked myself up and down in the mirror, I had opted to keep my physical size of my 30 year old self but now I was youthful and my face and voice were that of a 20 year old.

It was odd being clothed in naval uniform again and since I had discarded my original years ago but Kendra had managed through a great deal of trading favours and debts had secured a formal pardon for me and reinstatement into the navy although it was at Commander, and seeing as we were returning to Earth Kendra had asked me if I wanted to be her second in command.

I said I would think about as everything was moving too fast I hadn't yet come to grips with any of this, so when Garrus came aboard much to my surprise I asked him to meet me and soon enough I heard a knock at the door, when I opened it he he smiled wickedly,

"What happened to your face?"

I massaged my face and smiled,

"Well it was a very heartfelt greeting."

He laughed and sat down at a chair then we spent several hours just relaxing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Normandy:

I had been aboard the Normandy for a day and already I was shocked at how far the Commonwealth had advanced, not just technologically but socially as well. Kendra had told me that the Normandy was a joint Human, Turian venture combining the best of both species technology, and as it was a hybrid ship, so was the crew about half were Turian crew members.

When I asked Kendra why Humanity had joined with the Turians she informed me that the new enemy which was taking thousands of Humans was also taking the same amount of every specie in the galaxy, therefore it was logical to pool resources and knowledge to find and defeat this enemy.

Although Kendra had respected my privacy I felt that the proximity between our rooms was to close so I moved my belongings to a large room on the engineering deck that was only used as storage, which I quickly relocated to the main storage room across the corridor, from there I brushed up on my news from the Commonwealth and the political negotiations.

Even though Kendra had told me that Humanity was now on equal political terms with the Council I could still see that the bad habits of the Council races were still being practiced, although they were quickly becoming under fire, as with the 'Slave Wars' now won citizens were questioning the right to hold client races, and despite the best efforts of the Turians to point out the benefits from client races they were having to give much greater political, economic and military powers to the Volus.

I spent several hours simply reading on my cot when I heard the slight hiss as the metal doors opened and a Quarian walked in and surveyed the room, I could tell it was a Quarian as no other alien other than the Volus worn full body suit and it wasn't Volus at it was tall and slender, with definitive female features. As she turned she spotted me watching her and squeaked then ran out of the room, bemused I got up and walked to the door and when it opened I saw the Quarian standing in front of the lift frantically playing with her fingers,

"Err hello, was there something you needed I didn't mean to scare you off."

I said politely as I walked over to her she turned jumping surprise,

"I'm sorry! Barging in like this it's so rude, I just thought it was for storage and nobody was living in there and I was exploring the ship as I haven't been here very long and."

She took a deep breath and stepped backwards,

"Now I'm babbling like a fool and you're probably thinking I'm a loose screw but you Humans are always too polite to say anything."

I laughed and smiled broadly at her stopping her as she made a mad dash for the engineering bay,

"Nonsense, it's not your fault that you got surprised and really I shouldn't be in there but after the life I've had returning to comfy beds isn't for me, I needed a hard bed and steel walls to make me comfortable and I'm new here as well so don't worry about it, I'm Commander Stan Grant!"

It sounded good to hear me say it with pride was again

"Oh well, I'm Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Captain Shepard recruited me for my hacking skills, he says he needs me to help find all those missing colonists in the outer colonies. Why is the Commander is the basement?"

She seemed a little braver now,

"Well I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I was discharged from the Navy for killing it's war criminal leader, but I was given the chance to redeem myself if I hunted down the slavers and their captives, that was fifteen years ago now, but I have since been allowed to join Kendra's crew and I should find out if I am allowed back into the Navy when we reach Earth."

I stopped and shifted on my feet before looking away, an uncomfortable grimace on my face,

"I err best be going, nice to meet you Tali'Zorah."

Then I turned and left leaving her standing there watching me as I retreated to my solitude.

It had been three hours since my encounter with Tali before I heard a knock at the door, I didn't react as I was too engrossed in thought, then I heard a much heavier knock and a voice shouting,

"Stan open up I know you're in there!"

Came Shepard's voice, I groaned and swung myself of the cot before hitting the door release before collapsing on the cot once more. Shepard walked in looked at me with a hint of disgust in his face,

"Is this how the great Stan Grant choices to live his life skulking on the side-lines beating himself up over a massacre he couldn't have prevented, don't forget Grant I was there, I faced the Batarian's long before you arrived and you didn't see me backing out of my duties, I stayed and defended Humanity until reinforcements arrived!"

He spat as he glowered at me, I just stared at him a look of utter indifference on my face,

"How can you act all defeated and broken before yet act oblivious now!"

I stood sharply and put my face within an inch of his. The speed of my action scared him and he flinched and started to back away, before I grabbed his collar and held him in place,

"A piece of me died that day Captain, I followed orders my whole life from a man I held in such high esteem, yet when that man betrayed the very people I swore to protected I couldn't sit by and let Humanity run to war when we were so weak."

I released his collar and turned away, that was when I heard a clatter outside the door and as I turned to look at the source but only saw Shepard's fist, with a loud crack it connected with my nose and blood ran instantly,

"Don't you turn your back on me, I'm not done with you if it were up to me you would have never been allowed back in the Navy I would have seen you locked away for desertion and betrayal of the Commonwealth!"

He said with his fist dropping with blood.

"John, what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Kendra shouted as she stood in the doorway, Shepard turned and jumped to attention,

"Admiral, excuse the mess I was merely showing my appreciation for his efforts during our war with the Batarian's."

Then he glanced at me holding my nose, smiled and left. Kendra walked in and produced a handkerchief from her pocket and held it out,

"Shepard wasn't always so aggressive, I think it's because you came back and he wasn't expecting you and he acts all innocent around me, but don't worry he'll be punished for this. I knew as soon as I saw him entre here that trouble would kick off only I thought you'd hit him."

I smiled as I blocked my nose with the hanky,

"Were even now though, but I hit harder, knocked him clean out."

She laughed and sat down on the floor and patted the space next to me,

"So time for a heart to heart, what have you been in my absence obviously something good, from the Admirals position."

She sat and leant back,

"Well after the news of the Elysium attack spread, thanks to you, the Ambassador pulled Humanity out of the War-Game's and I took my ship to Elysium to help out but when I got there the whole of the 1st Fleet was in orbit and they were baying for blood but thankfully your message got through to the Citadel and the Council, afraid of having the Batarian's conquer Humanity began talks with the President and Emperor to bring an end to the Batarian's slavery, it was about that time that slaver ships entered orbits around Human colonies only they were broadcasting a S.O.S and when I boarded one of the ships I found hundreds of freed slaves of all species on board. The slave's spoke of a Human slaughtering the slavers and freeing them, at the time I thought it was a secret section of the Navy but know I know otherwise. Anyway the Admiralty is new I was promoted after the Slave Wars, but I had to work my way through Commodore first."

It was good to hear Kendra speak, it reminded me of times past,

"So Stan, what tales of adventure do you have for me?"

I sighed,

"Maybe another time, besides you heard all of it when I spoke to Tali so theres not much more to add?"

She shook her head,

"I may be a Rear-Admiral but I can still have a jab at my old Captain."

I lay back and hummed,

"Well it's just nice to be back in the Navy even if some aren't all that happy about it.

"Well if you want to keep it like that you best get off your ass Stan! I need my XO back on duty ASAP."

I sprang to my feet and saluted giving her a wink,

"You always knew how to motivate me."

I then did something had never thought to do I grabbed Kendra and hugged her tightly, she was shocked at first then put her arms around me,

"Welcome back Stan."

She whispered,

"Now how about I show you the rest of the crew?"

I pulled back and nodded. After we walked out the door we turned into the first door on the left,

"This is the engineering bay, I hear you already met young Tali, but we have Engineer Adams and two others Gabby and Kenneth as Adams crew, Tali has just volunteered her services as an engineer to assist until we need her hacking skills."

We had walked into the main drive room and where looking around then Kendra went over to speak with Adams about how things were going, I turned to walked up to the drive core,

"It's quite impressive isn't it?"

I heard a voice say and turned to see Tali walking up to the railing looking at the core.

"Yeah it is I haven't seen one this big before my old ship had one that would have filled this space 5 times."

I whistled and heard a small echo, Tali laughed and looked at me,

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok after our first talk, you seemed upset."

Pulling myself out of my thoughts I looked sideways at Tali,

"No I'm fine I was just taking a longer time than normal to move on."

She nodded,

"Well it was strange to find a Human that been through that much had still had a semblance of normality."

I laughed,

"Oh I wouldn't go that far I was never normal, always a little bit eccentric I am."

Then Kendra walked up looking like she was ready to leave,

"There's no stopping you Stan, any beautiful women you see you can't help but strike up a conversation."

My face shut down and it was quite an effort not to splutter out a retort,

"You see Tali the slightest mention of romancing a lady and he turns off."

"Now that's not fair Kendra, I'll have you know I wasn't just know as a merciless killer on Omega, some of the residents called me the"

Kendra plunged her fingers in her ears and started humming loudly,

"No not listening, thank you!"

I laughed but Tali watched us,

"What did they call you?"

I shook my head smiling, nothing it was joke. But it looks like we should be going, catch you around Tali."

I said as Kendra led me back the way I had come, she then took me to the elevator and we ascended to the bridge level,

"I have a few of your old crew on board, I think you will remember a couple of them."

She led me past all of the workstations and up into the cockpit, it was then that a blue pin shaped hologram appeared,

"Admiral on the Bridge."

The Pilots chair swivelled and a young pilot stood and saluted,

"Admiral."

Then he looked at me and nearly collapsed,

"What the hell is this some kind of sick joke? I thought he was dead, I saw someone walking with you when we left Omega but I never expected it to be him!"

"Hello Joker yes it's me. No I didn't die I just changed my identity and killed slavers for five years."

Joker looked at Kendra in disbelief and pointed at me,

"It's true Joker, say hello to our old Captain."

Joker stepped forward and extended his hand,

"Good to see you again sir."

I reached out to take his hand but he whipped it back and re-positioned his hat,

"Good one Joker, good to see you living up to your name."

He smiled,

"Well something's never change, but this is new, the Normandy's AI, EDI installed to help keep the Normandy safe from cyber-attacks."

I brought my Omni-tool up and pressed NEON's icon and his hologram appeared, causing everyone to jump,

"This is NEON, he's been with me since the days of the Arcturus you must remember him."

NEON pivoted on my arm,

"Hello Joker, Rear-Admiral and EDI I'm surprised you missed me when you scanned my companion here, I mean it was a deep scrutiny scan, good to see the new kids still have things to learn."

Kendra looked totally bemused,

"NEON is surprisingly well adapted to fit a Human persona."

NEON faced Kendra, then extended a sliver of light toward me,

"That's what happens when you're with him for half a decade."

She laughed and I deactivate the Omni-tool,

"Where to next I said ignoring the pitting look Kendra gave me,

"Well go down to the Crew quarters and check in on Garrus, Asari and Salarian liaison."

I nodded to Joker and followed Kendra to the lift,

"Kendra, why have you given me my old life back?"

She didn't look at me when she spoke,

"Because everyone deserves a second chance and you have earned it in my books, saving all those civilians and aliens despite not being obligated to do so, that was definitely worth having your old life back, plus you can do it in style now you're back in the Navy and given as this is a covert mission from the main Navy, and as I am in charge I can make anything happen that I feel will benefit our mission, Lord Admiral Hackett said so."

I smiled, Hackett had been a Commodore when was Captain and he as my direct CO and we had got on quite well before.

"So when can I expect my Captaincy back?"

I asked jokingly,

"When you have proven yourself to me that you are 100% committed to the Navy, and who knows if after this mission you perform an outstanding role I may even make you Commodore, as you have bags more experience commanding troops and ships than Shepard and he doesn't have the same relationship with his crew as you had, he sees the crew as a means to an end, but you knew that the crew had their roles and you made them feel needed when you commanded a ship, all I need is for that Captain to reappear and you will have more than before."

I was confused,

"I thought I was Shepard's XO?"

She laughed as we exited the elevator and headed for the Medical Bay,

"Do you think I would let you be bossed around by him, he was your XO for goodness sake, no you're my Second in Command this is my ship, Shepard just commands the crew. Your job is to keep me up-to-date on everything that happens during the mission and you will be my eyes and ears on any ground mission we undertake."

It felt good to have Kendra give me so much responsibility and I vowed not to let her down. As we entered the Med Bay I heard humming in a familiar tune from the store cupboard in the back,

"Hello Professor Mordin?"

Kendra called,

"Yes, I'm in the back one moment." She looked at me and mouthed,

"He's eccentric"

And I smiled then Mordin appeared and walked over to me and tilted his head,

"Hmm new crewmember I see, 6ft 1 inches, average height for a human, age 20 maybe 21, broad for that age, unless rejuvenated. Fascinating technology, tell me How old are you?"

I was taken aback from the analysis,

"Well, my body is 20 years but my real age is coming up to 30."

Mordin looked at Kendra,

"Standard procedure I guess?"

Then he produced a set of goggles,

"Don't struggle now it will only hurt more."

I backed away from the Professor and looked at Kendra for support.

"No Mordin, not this again, I've told you the crew is clean no viruses came on-board at Omega and the poor Turian you had in here, we'll have to move him from the gun battery."

Mordin smiled and removed the goggles,

"I know but still like to see reaction from potential patience's. Regardless, I as the Admiral has said, am Professor Mordin Solus, Special Task Group on temporary assignment from the Salarian Union to assist in the Commonwealths and Hierarchies mission to find missing colonists."

Holding my hand out for shaking I smiled,

"Stan Grant."

Mordin shook my hand then turned to Kendra again,

"Admiral might I request that the Asari refrain from using her Biotics at dinner, I've had enough key lime pie thrown at my windows to last a lifetime, but the Human Dr Chakwas assures me it was an accident."

Kendra looked at the windows,

"I'll see what I can do Mordin, good seeing you again."

Mordin bowed slightly then hurried to the back of the room,

"What did I tell you very eccentric."

Kendra said as we walked out of the med bay and toward the room on the far side of the mess hall,

"I like him, good humour for a Salarian, but when did he come aboard I went straight to the Med Bay when I was rejuvenated and he wasn't there?"

Kendra stopped at the door and knocked,

"Oh that because Shepard picked him up after collecting Garrus, he was ordered to meet us at omega but he got carried away and started working at a clinic."

I laughed as the door open onto an Asari,

"Admiral, to what to I owe the."

She stopped when she saw me and I rolled my eyes, mostly due to the repetitive action that many had done in the last few days, but partly as it was Liara that stood there.

"I see you know my Second in Command, he has been away for some years out of the military conducting personal errands but no he's back to help with our mission."

Liara stepped back to let us in,

"But your Military had him listed as MIA presumably KIA, not resigned."

As I stepped inside I sat down on crate and looked at Liara,

"To save the same story again, after Elysium I left the Navy, killed it's leader and then spent the next seven years hunting down the slavers that took the colonists, but then I meet the Admiral and she convinced me to re-join as her XO and assist in tracking the new enemy. And hello Liara it's good to see you."

She had her hand on her chin in thought then stood straight again,

"I never would have guessed you were the one that so many slavers ran from."

I chuckled,

"Well that's all over now and I'm here to start again as me, so what is your role aboard the Normandy?"

She walked over to her desk and picked up a data tablet and handed it to me,

"Well after we meet in the War-Games, I left the fighting part of my military and became a military scientist, but then was reassigned as a Prothean weapon analysis director and became a Doctor in Prothean studies. And now I have been loaned to the Commonwealth Navy to help find the colonists."

I looked at the pad which had data resembling Prothean language and back to Liara,

"Pardon my ignorance but why do we need a Prothean Scientist when we're looking for an unknown species or collective that is stealing Human and everyone else's colonists?"

Kendra moved forward and took the datapad,

"We need her as she knows best what Prothean weapons do and the species or collective as you so rightly pointed out are unknowns. However, they are using weapons that are extremely similar to that of Prothean weapons, as in your absence we have managed to use the Martian data to replicate a Prothean Rifle and the readings Liara gathered from that have been near identical to that of plasma residue found at colonies where weapons fires was exchanged."

Kendra said as she passed the datapad back to Liara.

"So you telling me either there are Prothean's running about the outer rim of Human and Citadel colonies or a race had plundered an ancient Prothean weapons store, modified the weapons and are now attacking!"

I asked in disbelief,

"Yes we believe so, that's why where heading to the latest colony to be hit, Freedom's Progress, population of 500 million all taken." Liara said as she projected an Image of a Garden world.

"How long till we reach it?"

I asked,

"About another hour just enough time to finish the tour and brief the team on the mission parameters."

I nodded and stood,

"Well shall we continue?"

Kendra moved to the door and opened it,

"Oh Commander it's good to see you again, and sorry for before it was all politics."

Kendra looked seriously confused but I smiled,

"It's ok Liara I know it was just glad were on the same side this time."

Then left and turned right and headed for the gun battery, Kendra right behind me,

"What did she mean by that?"

she asked,

"We met in the Games, before the building incident, basically she was ordered to take me out of the games to see how the troops would function without a leader, a gambit by the council to test our military capability and threat level I guess."

We stopped at the door and I knocked and heard a loud sigh from behind, then a groan and rustling papers, then the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Garrus,

"How did you Human beat the Batarian's with guns like this, honestly I've been up for 12 hours straight just realigning the whole firing system, and don't even get me started on the calibrations I've been through, do you know the Normandy's gun were at 55% accuracy, now they're at 95% but I haven't finished yet."

I looked behind Garrus and saw copious amounts of dirty rags pieces of paper as well as nuts and bolts neatly set aside,

"You never could resist having project could you?"

I said as we walked inside after Garrus had stepped aside,

"Stop! Don't step there! Can you please come this side, I know exactly where everything is over there."

She said urgently just as I was about to step on pile of papers.

"Ok Garrus I won't ruin your pet project."

I said with a grin, then as I moved away I caused a little too much breeze and a couple of the papers flew away, Garrus simply stared at me with his 'I would happily harm you' face but didn't react other than that.

"Ok boys enough flirting time for seriousness, Garrus thank you for improving our weapons systems I sure they will greatly help us in any conflicts we may face, let's just hope we don't test your improvements too soon."

Kendra said,

"Anything I can do to help Admiral, I'm not about to stand aside and let my people be stolen, much your new Commander here."

He said pointing his chin in my direction as I navigated to through Garrus's OCD minefield, his gazed never leaving my feet,

"Good to see you joined the mad 'I must save my people' group Garrus, if only I had taken out my frustration by using patience and OCD to get the job done."

He ignored the Jibe and looked away when I was out of his maze.

"So this Colony were heading too when was it founded?"

He asked,

"About 9 months ago, there was huge rush to colonise it as it is a perfect Garden World that's why the population was so high, many of the colonists had prepared to raise families on Freedom's Progress, so a lot of the missing were pregnant mothers."

Garrus's mandibles flared in alarm and he looked at me, I was leaning against a workstation head in my hands then I let out a loud groan,

"Why do people keep doing this, the Galaxy is so fucked up!"

I moaned and Garrus and Kendra exchanged worried glance,

"Don't worry Stan we'll stop them and bring everyone home I promises that why you're here, you've tracked nigh impossible trails across the galaxy to find slavers, if there is any evidence of what and where these aliens are, you'll find them with the help of Liara, Tali, Mordin and Garrus not to mention you have the unlimited resource of my crew and ship."

Kendra said comfortingly.

I looked a there and grimaced,

"The sooner the better."

Garrus turned and knelt down to reach for something under his cot,

"Well you can't do it without armour and no offence to the Commonwealth Navy but your armour has no, style."

He pulled out a large crate and turned it towards me,

"I cheated a bit and customize your old armour and sliced it with the latest Commonwealth armour suit, so you have all the logos and insignias you Humans love so much."

I opened the crate and pulled out a very lightweight black armour suit that had indeed the Navies logo and the Insignia of the Normandy.

"It's made from polytanium so it's super lightweight but harder than conventional titanium but that could never be worn by Humans. So what do you think? Oh and it self regulates as there's a built in under layer that acts like a second skin so your body temperature is regulated and so are any other bodily functions you may need to release. The under layer stays on at all times but can be removed for showers if you wished, and it links with the main suit to give you full bodily control none of this giros and gears to push you along you control of it just like your muscles they do the work but based on your body's movement underneath."

I finished examining the suit and put it back in the crate,

"Thank you Garrus but I don't know why you made this for me."

Garrus tried to make a 'pfft' noise with his mouth but without lips it failed miserably,

"It's nothing really besides after I burned your last suit of armour I figured I owned you a new one."

I smiled and picked the crate up,

"Ok if you insist."

Then Kendra handed Garrus a datapad,

"Be ready in the cargo bay in half an hour ok you're going down with Stan as overwatch."

Garrus nodded and walked off to clean up, as Kendra and I left,

"What did he mean, he burnt you last armour suit?"

I laughed at the memory,

"Let's just say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, basically I ran into Garrus's incendiary grenade but I didn't see it as he had fired the damn thing out of a cannon while we trashed a merc supply store."

Kendra smiled, I guessed she was picturing the scene,

"Well none of that today please, now go change and meet me in the cargo bay as soon as you're ready."

I nodded and took the stairs to my cabin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The New Threat:

After washing quickly and dressing in my new suit I couldn't help but feel dread as I slivered into the under suit and despite what Garrus had said about it regulating temperature I felt a cold shiver run down my back as I attached the main body armour. When I was ready I checked to see that nothing remained inside the crate and spotted two small pieces of metal at the bottom picking them up I walked out of my cabin and towards the elevator, when I passed by the first engineering door it opened and Tali stepped out,

"Oh hello Stan, you looked prepared."

She said gesturing to my armour,

"Nice isn't it Garrus conjured it up for the mission, something about no style of Human armour."

She hummed,

"I disagree, he obviously hasn't seen old Earth art or even military craft despite the utilitarian look they also looked quite beautiful."

As I pressed the elevators button I heard a muffled laugh from inside as the lift descended, when it opened I saw Shepard and Kendra standing inside, Shepard scowled when he saw me but smiled at Tali,

"Come on Stan don't keep me waiting we have a mission to complete."

I ignored him and stepped in beside Kendra who sighed,

"Come on you two grow up please, we have bigger issues than your little tiff, sort it now or you're off the mission, I'll send someone else if I have to."

She stepped back and pulled Tali with her, I turned to Shepard,

"She's right Shepard we can't hold this grudge, besides you have made it even now."

He looked at me puzzled then when I gestured to my bruise on my cheek he smiled,

"True enough, but one thing has to be perfectly clear, you respond to me on this mission despite being Kendra's XO this is my ground team and I'm in charge down there."

I nodded and shook his offered hand and Kendra clapped both of us on our backs,

"There we go boy's that wasn't so hard, was it, see Tali even men can show a little civility now and then."

I could just make out Tali's eyes settle on the lift door as she had been frantically glancing from Shepard to me during our talk, she must have heard about our previous one. When the doors opened again I saw Garrus waiting by the shuttle, but before I could ask why four of us were going groundside Kendra pulled to a halt,

"I can see your confusion, normally we would only send three of you but we can take that risk that Slavers or Pirates haven't taken up shop on in the colony so as I said Garrus is your eyes in the skies, while you, Shepard and Tali round ground level surveillance, Tali will handle hacking and Shepard basically points the way, sorry about that. Your job is to survey the scene and try and find any lingering physical traces of what happened down there, good luck."

Now starting to feel quite worried I jogged over to the shuttle and jumped inside as Shepard fired up the thrusters and closed the hatch,

"Garrus what are these for?"

I asked him showing the small metal pieces,

"That's your helmet, here let me show you."

He took the pieces and slotted them into the inside of the neck guard,

"Now link your VV with the suits array and tell the suit to activate the helmet."

I did as he instructed and when I told my VV to activate I felt what felt like water, running up my neck and around my throat before rising up covering my entire head, I looked into the small mirror on the inside of the door and smiled, my head was now covered with what resembled a Commonwealth helmet, only with a full airtight seal,

"You really have outdone yourself Garrus, how have you done this?"

He grinned, "Nanotechnology I programmed them to human standard specs so they would look like your armour, the helmet provides full spectral range and oxygen filtration for if you go into a hostile environment or under water, and if you want it to go away simply instruct your VV to retract helmet and it will."

I did and watched as the helmet began to break down into cubes and begin to slither its way back down my head before disappearing into the neck guard. They I heard the engines activate and Shepard turned and looked back at the three of us,

"Hold on to your butts!"

He shouted and I saw Tali freeze either from fear or confusion, I took it as confusion as she probably hadn't heard of that sayings so I grabbed her and strapped her into a seat then hurriedly strapped myself in just as Shepard nose dived out of the Normandy's Shuttle bay heading straight for the planet, I could hear over Tali's screams and the noise of re-entry outside Shepard whooping and cheering as the little craft bucked and jolted in all directions, I glanced over at Garrus and was surprised to see him holding tightly to a handrail while he tried to keep his eyes open.

What surprised me was this was the Turian who jumped off a building through a Sky-Car shooting his rifle before landing into another Sky-Car filled with Bloodpack Vorcha, I had watch the car spiral and sin before crashing down hard into the main terminal station on Omega, and then witnessed Garrus strolling away from the burning inferno with barely a scratch from the experience, now though he looked like he was about to break out not tears and scream,

"Garrus! How you doing?!"

I shouted, he turned his head a fraction before a massive jolt pushed all of us to the left meaning Garrus as crushed against the wall be Tali and me, thankfully before he could shout out his mix of Turian and Human swearwords Shepard engaged the thrusters once more and slowed the craft,

"Screw you Human bastards!"

Garrus finished as the shuttle settled down on the planet,

"Charming Garrus Shepard said as he walked into the crew compartment and opened the side door.

"I didn't mean it, oh never mind I'm just glad were down."

I caught Shepard's eye and smiled, he looked at Tali as she stood gingerly and swayed worryingly, so I supported her until she stopped,

"No I agree with Garrus on this occasion, screw you humans and you're flying, I need to clean my suit's filters thanks to you!"

She spluttered, I grimaced at the thought and so did the other to but when Tali pulled her shotgun out and pointed it at each of us,

"If you three say of word of that I will make you deaths very painful."

We put our hands up and smiled innocently,

"Of course Tali, we wouldn't want to you to have to clean out the mess hall as well as your filters."

Garrus joked, but immediately regretted it when Tali slammed her shotgun hard into his gut winding him,

"Too soon?"

he wheezed, as Tali pushed past him after Shepard who had left the shuttle laughing,

"Come you big softy, let's get going."

I said as I pushed Garrus ahead of me.

Within minutes of stepping off the shuttle into the heart of deserted colony I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched, not by Garrus and his scope but by someone else, even though Tali confirmed we were the only living beings within the colony.

"Shepard where are we heading to?"

I asked as we cleared through another deserted homestead,

"I'm hoping the colonies administration building still has useful data inside."

She said as he bypassed a doors security lock. When the door slid open our radio's chimed,

"Ground team be aware movement detected on the far side of the courtyard, still no life signs could be mechs."

Garrus said over TeamSpeak,

"Copy that Garrus, they should be harmless most Human colonists have some kind of mech to help with early colony development."

No sooner had he finished talking when a bullet collided with his shields and exploded.

I crouched down behind a storage crate at the foot of the homesteads stairs as Shepard began to return fire, and Tali crouched down and started pressing icons on her Omni-tool and a little orange drone appeared,

"Go for the optics Chiktikka!"

I heard her say as I reached over my shoulder and pulled out my sniper rifle. I peeked around the crate and looked down my scope following Tali's drone as it headed to the far side of the courtyard we had exited onto, I spotted a security droid clanking its way around the doorway of the administration building and pulled the trigger Its head exploded and the droids body flailed and sparked before exploding,

"Their sending in the dogs watch out, don't let them near you or your shields are gone."

I then heard a simulated howl but couldn't see where from,

"Stan move your ass there right on top of you!"

Garrus shouted in my ear, swapping out for my pistol I half stood and ran towards Shepard's position on the left of the courtyard where he was busy stamping on a downed droids head.

I could hear several shouts from behind and heard wearing noises from shot droids before they exploded, but as I rounded the last crate a mechanical dog loped towards me as I tried to slow my speed I slipped on a puddle of mech oil and fell backwards siding forward out of cover. Now completely exposed the dog charged and I began firing at it, then out of nowhere a shower of clay smashed into the dogs head and it flopped forward and skidded to a halt at my feet, seconds later Shepard's and Garrus's shoots stopped and everything went silent except for the occasional spark and hiss from burning mechs,

"Well I didn't expect to see you lying down on the job."

I looked up and saw Tali with her shotgun perched on her shoulder leaning into one hip,

"Hmm, well it looked like you three had it covered so I figured I should watch and learn."

I joked and took her offered hand and pulled myself up,

"Why would the security mechs attack us they were supposed to defend the colonists, they would only shoot if they detected weapons fire, and only then would they shoot at the attackers not the defenders."

Shepard said scratching his brow as he walked his back over to us only to smile when he saw me dripping with oil,

"Let's check the admin building, that houses the mechs mainframe we can use that to work out why they attacked us and whether they were hacked that should give us a lead."

I said walking away from Shepard before he could make some smart ass comment,

"Want me to come down there Shepard?"

Garrus asked,

"Possibly, relocate to a lower position and get closer to us we may need you."

Shepard responded and followed after me and Tali. I leant up against the door frame and peeked inside it was dark inside but the emergency lighting bathed everything in an eerie red glow,

"My schematic says the mech control room is at the far side of the building."

Tali said and Shepard motioned for me to take point, I nodded and moved inside activating my helmet and telling my VV to switch the visuals to infrared, and then then the world became orange and red but I could see clearly so I pushed on checking each room and corridor following Tali's waypoint on my virtual map of the building. I reached the mech control rooms' door and gave the signal to halt then motioned Tali to hack the doors controls.

After a few seconds the doors slid apart but stopped soon after leaving only room for my arm to fit through,

"Shepard give me a hand."

I whispered and grabbed hold of the door as Shepard stowed his rifle and grabbed the other side while Tali readied her shotgun in preparation for something leaping out, when Shepard nodded we pulled and wrenched the door apart far enough for person to squeeze through, I let go of the door and thankfully it stayed open so I cautiously walked inside Shepard and Tali close on my heels. We all stopped and lowered our weapons when we saw a figure sitting in the control rooms chair, "Monsters won't find me, mechs will protect, doors won't open, sealed them tight, no, no, no, no!"

Tali stepped forward

"Veetor'Nara?"

She said in surprise,

"Veetor not here, monsters can't find me."

Veetor said frantically while pressing the control rooms' keys hurriedly, while staring at the security camera feeds,

"Veetor there are no monsters, were Human we came to search the colony, can you tell me what happened here?"

Shepard asked in a soft tone,

"No Humans left all taken by those things."

Veetor was becoming increasingly frantic,

"Sir I don't think he can hear you and if he can he's scared by it."

I said and Shepard waved his Omni-tool in front of the security screens and they all went dead, only static being shown. Veetor sat back in his seat then turned his head to see the three of us standing there,

"How did you escape the monsters took everyone."

Tali reached forward and patted Veetor's shoulder,

"We weren't here when the colony was attacked, and we came to find out what happened."

And Veetor seemed to brighten and he turned back to the console,

"The monsters took everyone except me, I think they were only interested in Humans, I managed to restore the security footage of the attack, here watch."

He pressed play and the screens displayed the main courtyard we had just fought in, but this time it was full of terrified colonists running away from a huge black cloud that seemed to move like birds during a murmuration.

Then the video changed showing every human frozen solid as tall insect like aliens began picking the humans up and placing them in tubes then escorting them away. "What are those things?" Shepard asked and Tali shrugged her shoulders,

"The monsters froze all the colonists then put them in the ship and flew away."

I stepped forward,

"They why didn't they take you and why couldn't we detect you on our scanners for life signs?"

Shepard looked intrigued to know as well,

"This room blocks all signals leaving it, it's like a Faraday Cage, I was already inside here when the aliens attacked and in fear I sealed the doors so no one could get inside. I know it was cowardly but I was so scared when the screaming started so I hid."

I could see Shepard's face turning grim as he listened to how Veetor survived so I positioned myself between them ready to stop Shepard doing something,

"Well at least we have this to show and someone is bound to know what these things are, but one thing is for sure they are not Prothean."

I said trying to get Shepard to stop giving Veetor the look of death,

"True enough, now what do we do with you Veetor?"

Tali piped up after having searched through the computer's drives for any more data on the aliens.

"We take him to the Flotilla obviously, Veetor is quite an oddity among my people as he does not like crowds, but at least there he will be safe."

Looked at Shepard and nodded,

"We can't leave him here and beside maybe this way we can use the travel time to investigate the liens further, I may have heard stories of and insect race that trade tech for species samples but never what they were but if I can get a hold of my contacts on Omega I may be able to find out."

"And I have downloaded all of the colonies virtual data and will need time to lean it up and piece it together, going back to the Flotilla will be more than enough time to do that."

Tali said,

"Fine I will talk to the Admiral and tell her of what we've found at least we have found something of use."

Shepard said he radioed Garrus to meet us by the shuttle, Tali pushed Veetor in front of her and gave me a sideways glance as she left I smiled weakly and stared at the image on the screen,

"Ready or not here we come."

I said quietly and turned after the others. Back on the Normandy Shepard had gone straight to the Admirals room while Tali guided Veetor to Med bay leaving me and Garrus in the cargo hold,

"I'm glad you found something of use down there Stan, you think you may know what they are?"

Garrus asked as he removed his armour and weapons,

"I have a hunch but nothing concrete."

I said as I removed my armour and placed it in the cleaning tube,

"Fancy getting some grub, Kendra tells me she has a good selection of dextro foods?"

Garrus finished putting away his kit and pulled on his usual armour,

"Sure why not, the flotilla is on the far side of the galaxy anyway, that's about 3 days travel via mass relay so sure loads of time to work."

I knocked him on the shoulder and we headed for the lift. After getting our chosen dishes we sat down on the central table,

"What on Earth or Palaven is that?"

I asked pointing to a pile of purple tubes on an equally disgusting looking pile of blue root vegetables,

"How to translate it into human terms, the purple tubes are like your Earth squids and this blue stuff is similar to your carrots or possibly parsnips."

I picked his plate up and sniffed it,

"Well smells better than the stuff you ate back on Omega."

And handed the plate back,

"Well then what that stuff you have."

he asked doing the same to my plate,

"That my friend is cottage pie, a traditional old Earth dish, basically mashed potatoes with minced beef, carrots, peas and beef gravy, these are broccoli which I don't like but force them down anyway."

He pulled a face like he was going to puke when he sniffed the broccoli and I burst out laughing getting a few looks from the crew around me,

"Sorry about that just learned my Turian friend doesn't like his greens."

I said as Garrus tucked in to his purple squid. Garrus then looked up and waved to someone over my shoulder then he scooted over, I looked around and saw Tali walking over to us,

"Thanks Garrus, thought you would have been busy calibrating your gun or maybe having your organs looked at after having my shotgun pressed into them."

She said in a very happy voice will looking at me, Garrus rubbed his abdomen,

"Maybe later right now I'd rather forget about that."

I smiled at Tali over my drink and ignored Garrus's dirty scowl that said 'why didn't you take the hit.' We ate and catted for a couple of hours before Garrus said he really must get back to calibrating the main guns and Tali said she would check on Veetor, so I went back to my room and started sending encoded messages to my old contacts asking for information on the insect species we had discovered.

By the time we were 3 hours out from the flotilla I hadn't had any useful information on the species but I be told that the technology they traded was incredibly advanced and that they only traded it in exchange for living subjects from species with unique genetic abnormalities or advantages, such as the Krogan and Vorcha who could heal much faster than other species or the Asari with powerful Biotic strength.

I had learned that they only operated in the Terminus systems but no it seemed they were venturing into outer Commonwealth and Council space. And they seemed to be most concentrated around the Omega system although I had never heard any word of their presence the entire time I was there.

During the journey I had checked in on Tali in hope that she had uncovered more information from the colonies data, she had managed to ascertain from orbital scanners that the ship the aliens used was made from predominantly organic material and that it was around the size of the Destiny Ascension, and it used an advanced form of thermonuclear engines.

Just as I decided that I would catch up on some sleep my Omni-tool chimed, checking it I saw that Kendra had requested my presence in her ready room. So I headed up to her cabin but before I knocked I heard raised voices inside, wondering if it was appropriate to enter I hesitated but decided to knock anyway. The voices stopped and the door opened,

"Ah Stan glad you could come don't mind Shepard here he was just leaving."

Kendra said giving Shepard a pointed look,

"We'll talk later Admiral."

Shepard growled and left,

"If you don't mind me asking what that was about?"

Kendra sat and motioned to the chair opposite her,

"Ah it's this mission, Shepard wants more power to find the aliens but I won't allow it, he wants to have a task force of ships out searching for these beings but that would draw too much attention to what we're trying to do. He always was a hot head, what can you expect from a younger brother always trying to prove themselves."

I did a double take at what Kendra had said,

"Younger brother, you mean Shepard?!"

She nodded,

"Younger by 10 years my parents got a second wind when they rejuvenated and he followed me into the navy, and having all three of his family in high up roles in the navy he was able to go straight into Officers school, of course he came from university but never suspected my mother would put him through the academy so quickly then assign him as your XO after I was promoted, I guess she hoped that seeing as I was promoted so soon she figured you might be able to the same for him."

I stared at her the smiled,

"No wonder he was so sure of himself, I should have guessed he was your brother there are some similarities I see now, and you have the same eyes."

She looked surprised,

"You're taking the news very well considering I just told you my younger brother was the one you punched in the face knocking him out."

My breath caught and I looked at her with worry,

"Ha got you, I don't care, I punched him a fair few times in my past so no biggy and besides you probably saved his life so thanks."

I relaxed then remembered she had wanted to speak to me about something else,

"So what did you want to speak to me about?"

She turned around in her chair and opened her draw then pulled out a large folder,

"This is the collected research Humanity has carried out on every sentient species in the galaxy most of it is from your intimal scouting run of the Citadel all those years ago, but we have added some more critical details along the way, there is even mention of an insect race we also heard rumours about, now before you ask why isn't this data stored electronically, it's because we don't want it to be hacked. This way it can be easily destroyed without anyone ever knowing we had it, there are only three copies of this in the galaxy, one resides in the personal chamber of the Emptor and the other is with the President."

"This copy was created for this mission alone and I'm entrusting you to keep it safe and update it with any information you find on these insects, if the information stored in this folder leaks onto the extranet I will know it was you, and sorry to say that is high treason and you will spend the rest of your life in suspension with no chance of release, so no pressure, oh and one more thing when you add new info report to me immediately so I can inform the owners of the other copies to update theirs."

She handed me the folder and smiled,

"Well as it happens I have a small amount to add, but I may as well tell you while I'm here, the insects mostly reside around Omega but no one ever seems to notice them or they are very well hidden by the powers of Omega, and they have extremely advanced technology and only trade it when they receive a requested unique ability species like the Krogan for quick healing or the Asari for Biotic strength, unfortunately I still have no name for them but I will continue looking."

She smiled and produced a bottle of 21st century whiskey the same bottle I had given her as her promotion gift when she became Captain,

"Well I'd say that deserves a drink, and what better than yours and mine favourite drink, I've only had one glass in all this time so it's still fairly untouched, we still have 2 hours before we arrive at the flotilla and I don't suspect we will be there long."

She opened the bottle and poured the liquid into two glasses then handed me mine,

"I'm not one for toasts so let's just drink for a job well done." I raised my glass and downed the drink in one and she did the same, she then fought hard not to cough,

"Wow I forgot you had terrible taste in whiskey, why did you get me this again?"

she rasped, I laughed at her discomfort,

"Hey you said to get you something that you could remember me by and what better way than a revolting bottle of whiskey that I love and you don't."

She patted her chest and breathed in,

"Now I remember, the big headed Captain who liked nothing more than annoying his first mate, another?"

I nodded and gave her my glass.

After another hour now with half a bottle of whiskey inside me and many memories being brought up I staggered out of her room and leant against the inside of the lift for support and pressed the button for the crew quarters, I needed to sober up just in case. As the lift descended my Omni-tool chimed again and I just made out the message from Kendra,

"You bastard making me drink that crap!"

I began typing back when the lift stopped and the doors opened and Garrus stepped in,

"Spirits where have you been you stink of alcohol."

I gave him a drunken smile and stumbled out of the lift,

"Hence why I need the doc, getting it dried up."

I blurted out and started heading toward the girls toilets,

"Wrong way you fool, ah never mind here let me help you, no doubt you'll need to lie down after so I'll take you back to you shake downstairs."

He then grabbed my arm and hurriedly yanked me away from the ladies toilets and into the med-bay,

"Sorry Doc but this one needs drying out, I don't suppose you have something?"

Dr Chakwas, tutted and stopped a few feet from me and held her nose,

"Oh my goodness what is that smell?"

Garrus tried not to sniff as he dumped me on a bed,

"His favourite I think, must have seen the Admiral he said he gave her a bottle for her promotion a while back."

Karin went over to a cupboard and rummaged through just as the doors opened and Mordin walked in,

"Hello Garrus and Stan, heavens what is that smell."

He gasped as he covered his nose with his sleeve, Garrus pointed to me and grimaced,

"Right this will do it Garrus hold him still please, he's about to have every drop of alcohol in his bod turn to water, It can get messy sometimes."

Garrus stepped away from me and held his hands up, but instantly held me down when Karin gave him a much more frightening death glare that even he couldn't beat.

Just as I began to feel sick, Dr Chakwas injected me in the thigh with whatever she held and after few seconds the liquid that had gone into my main artery reached coursed through my body and I suddenly fealty extremely ill,

"Jesus Christ Doc what the hell was that?!"

I shouted as I tried to pulled Garrus off me as my head, which had started to swim suddenly became ultra-clear which completely through my senses into overdrive making my body want to revert to basic functionality and reset themselves, thankfully I managed to save myself the embarrassment of having that happen and just lay back on the bed and breathed heavily,

"Right that should do you, now go lie down and have a very sugary snack you need to replace lost sugars."

Dr Chakwas said as she through the needle away,

"Just be glad we have those injections otherwise you could be court martialled, just for my curiosity how did you get a hold of the Admirals whisky?"

I sat up and smiled at her,

"It was the Admirals idea she invited me for a talk and then decided as a congratulation she poured me a glass, and we kind of lost control I'm surprised she's not."

But before I could finish that the doors opened and Kendra feel through only to be caught by Mordin who grimaced,

"Dr Chakwas another please."

Kendra gave me a happy smile then seemed to remember who got her that drunk and pulled a face of disgust, that quickly changed again when Karin gave her the injection, I however had decided that was the time to leave so I wouldn't have to face an angry sober Admiral, therefore I retreated to my room and began adding my information to Kendra's folder.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Geth:

I had just finished adding my new information to the Species file I had started calling it when, the doors to my room opened and Tali entered, "Hello Stan do you have a minute?" I smiled and gestured towards my cot for her to sit,

"Sure just finished some work anyway, what's up?"

Tali sat and let out a massive sigh and leant back putting her head against the bulkhead,

"It's the Flotilla, I haven't been back to it in months, and I haven't seen my father in even longer. We aren't terribly close but it's still nice to have someone to come home to, but he hasn't responded to any of my messages in weeks, not even when I said I was returning to drop Veetor off."

She sounded deflated and honestly I couldn't blame her, being a nomad race bound to a life of being stuck in a suit and not even your own father talks to you, it must be hard.

"Why wouldn't he respond what position is he in the Flotilla?"

She pushed off the wall and looked at me,

"He's an Admiral, so he is always busy working on ways to fight the Geth, but he usually responded at the end of each solar month but it's been three since we last talked."

I was beginning to think that I was the wrong person she should be talking to as was never good with comforting people, my experience with the girls back on Elysium surprised me at how I managed to get them to safety but now it was another level I couldn't even see Tali's emotional state,

"Don't you think that Liara or possibly Shepard would be a better person to talk to, not that I won't try and help, but I haven't the best people skills."

I said bluntly not want Tali, to be upset but knowing that I probably couldn't help her.

"Maybe but as were neighbours and you have shared similar experiences to me I figured you might have some wise words to share."

She said and started to stand,

"Wait what you mean shared experiences?"

She sat again and intertwined her fingers,

"Well as you know my species was driven off of our own worlds by our creations the Geth, thankfully your haven't suffered that, but you have spent a large portion of your life alone and out in the vast abyss of space trying to protect you species. You and I have both tried to protect our species and we have both lost people, you yourself and me my mother."

It felt oddly enlightening that Tali was sharing personal things with me and that she viewed us as two peas in the same pod,

"How did you lose your mother if you don't mind me asking?"

She shook her head,

"No not at all, I was a baby when she died, My father and I where on the Flotilla but my Mother was part of the scouting fleet, she and 100 other Quarians went to one of our old colonies, Healstrom, to see if anything could be salvaged, but they were attacked by Geth and were all killed. But I don't feel upset by it, dwelling on the past stops us from looking forward to what we hope to achieve, you learnt that the hard way, ever since our exodus from our worlds Quarians are born believing that."

I studied Tali for a long moment, long enough for her to look at why I wasn't speaking then it looked like she was feeling embarrassed as she huddled in on herself,

"What are you looking at?"

She asked.

"I just can't believe I met a person like you, after everything you've been through and still head strong and strong willed to tackle the galaxy, I admire you Tali."

She bowed her head but I thought that she might be smiling,

"Thank you Stan, hopefully I'll be able to talk to my father soon enough, we must be getting close."

Just as the words left her mouth my room door opened and Shepard poked his head inside,

"Get ready, change of plans were going aboard the Flotilla, something about Tali's father has got the Quarian Admirals up in arms, and there may be a possible Geth threat, so I need our most skilled fighters and since you, Garrus and Tali are the only personnel I have that have any outside military skills your up, so were going to speak with the Admirals and find out what we can do."

He then left and I stood as did Tali,

"What do you think has happened to my father, he said Geth were involved!"

I gave her a weak smile,

"I'm not sure Tali but we'll sort it out, and I'm sure your father is fine you said yourself he finds ways to fight the Geth so I'm sure if there are any he's racked up quite a kill count."

She nodded and left for engineering as I pulled off my Commonwealth slacks and pulled on my under suit then grabbed my armour and weapons and headed for the lift, slotting the armour in place as I walked. When I reached the Cargo bay I saw Shepard suiting up from his locker and Garrus talking to a very fidgety Tali who was fighting with her shotgun, they were both standing next to the shuttle.

I walked up to them and stood silently not wanting to interrupt Garrus's calming talk so I just checked my weapons and waited for Shepard, when he was ready we opened the door and piled in and Shepard got us underway very quickly and soon we were nearing the Quarian flagship and I heard Shepard talking to the ships shuttle control operator and then brought us into dock, as we exited I saw an armed patrol awaiting us just outside the decontamination chamber,

"What's with the armed welcome party?"

I asked Shepard as we were showered with disinfectant,

"If they suspect Get have breached the Flotilla they will be on high alert."

Garrus said before Shepard could answer.

"The Admirals will be in conclave to discuss what has happened but I haven't a clue what has happened."

Tali said frantically, I looked around at the guards outside, "What's going on? Why is Tali being called for questioning?"

I asked through the glass.

"I don't know much but all I know is one of our science ships has gone dark and it happened to be the ship Tali's father owned, the Admirals want to know what Tali knows about her father's operations and what part she played."

The lead guard said uninterested, I stepped up to Shepard's side beside the door and waited,

"I don't like this Shepard, Tali can't be allowed to leave the squad she can greatly aid our efforts in stopping the aliens."

I said not looking at him, but I saw him give me a look,

"That and other reasons I'm guessing."

He said in a mocking quiet tone, and although I knew he didn't joke at a time like this because he was insensitive, but I still glared at him.

A few minutes later we entered a rather oddly shaped room lined with plants and vents, with a green stream running through the middle,

"The Human ship Captain John Shepard, and Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

Said the lead guard as he stepped to the side to let Shepard and Tali pass to stand in front of the Admirals.

"This session is called to order. Tali'Zorah you have been summoned here to answer for your crimes and crimes of your father against the Quarian people."

One of the male Admirals said, the crowd that watched chatted hurriedly amounts themselves as Tali took a step back,

"What! What crimes, I have been on pilgrimage how can I have jeopardised the safety of our people from on the other side of the galaxy?!"

Tali said defensively,

"Your jeopardised the safety of our people when you sent Geth parts back to your father so he could reactivate them! And now it seems he has paid the price as his ship and all signals coming from it have gone dark, the last we heard from it your father's assistant was screaming as Geth broke into the bridge and killed her."

The crowd cried out some in fear others, most cried out in anger,

"What proof do you have that Tali sent Geth back to the Flotilla?!"

Shepard said sternly but portraying a calm demeanour.

"We trace every shipment that comes in and out of the Flotilla and we recorded several large packages heading for Rael'Zorah's, and with this recent development we checked communications between the two and found that Tali has actively been hunting for Geth technology or inactive Geth parts to send to her father, the evidence is conclusive."

Tali looked around erratically as the crowd jeered and shouted at her,

"How does Geth technology and inactive parts make Tali, part of any dangerous mission that may threaten the Quarian people, is that not what your whole species works towards finding way stop defeat the Geth, if that is true Tali was doing her duty to your cause, and has nothing to do with whatever her father did with the parts she sent."

I shouted as pushed forward beside Tali, a couple of guards grabbed my arms and started pulling me back until, one of the female Admirals held her hand up,

"What is your name Human and what is your stake in this investigation?"

I pulled my arms free and stepped level with Shepard and Tali,

"My name is Stan Grant, and I cannot sit back and let you portion blame to an innocent member of your species. If Tali sent parts back she isn't stupid, she would have made sure they couldn't pose a threat to you, and even if there are Geth on-board one of your vessels that is no fault of hers." Shepard grabbed my arm and mouthed 'Shut up!' but I ignored him, "I volunteer my services to clean out the Geth ship and prove Tali's innocence and if I can the innocence of her father, he wouldn't have risked his life or yours I'm sure of it and more importantly the safety of the whole Fleet."

The first Admiral to speak scoffed,

"How kind of the Human to come to our aid."

The second male Admiral on the first's left turned to his companion,

"Enough of your stupidity this human has laid his life on the line to not just help Tali but all of us and I cannot believe we are questioning the loyalty of both Rael and Tail they have done more for this fleet then you Admiral Koris, thank you Zaeed Grant vas Normandy for offering your aid, I hope you are successful for all our sakes."

I turned and saw Garrus's exasperated look,

"Grant what the hell do you think you're doing, I said when we are on mission your follow my lead, nonetheless you did what I was think, we do need to clear these Geth, the Commonwealth has agreed that we would aid the Quarians with any domestic issues they face after they aided one of our standalone colonies five ears ago. So let's get going."

He led the way back to the shuttle and as we set off it was very quiet inside, Garrus was looking at everyone's faces trying to get a hint to our thoughts and emotions, but gave up shortly after we left as he could see our faces, as Tali's was difficult enough without sitting on the far side from us looking out the viewing screen and I was looking straight ahead but I hadn't disengaged my helmet.

"ETA one minute check weapons and ammo."

Shepard said from the cockpit as he slowed our approach,

"Tali you ready for this?"

I asked, she turned and stood,

"Yes I'm ready, we should head for the labs at the bottom back of the ship, if any Geth network has been established it will be there."

As the ship jolted when the docking clamp gripped the little craft I prepared to open the door,

"Everyone set?"

Nods all round so I pushed and crouched bringing my rifle to eye level, the corridor was bitch black and my helmet sensors told me that there was no air inside, after scanning about for a few seconds motioned

"All clear."

And Shepard, Garrus and Tali moved into the ship.

"Why would the Geth network establish itself in the labs surely the ship's main computer is stronger."

Garrus asked,

"The labs on this ship always had high power and high tech computers the Geth with have been tested and possibly link to those already, so it is safe to assume that they have concentrated their efforts there."

Tali said as she attempted to link her Omni-tool with the ship,

"Damn it there's a block on outside ID accessing the ship, this isn't Geth Imposed, whatever my father was working on he didn't want visitor finding out."

She sighed and followed Shepard as he made his up a flight of stairs toward the main deck, while I hung back so Garrus could come level,

"Have you ever faced the Get before? I know their synthetic but I've never faced one."

Garrus pulled at his neck guard and shook his head, "No never, Geth rarely venture beyond the old Quarian territory, but Tali must have been in contact with people who had met them for her to get a hold of their tech, or maybe she was in the Veil before joining the Normandy."

He said as we climbed the stairs, but when we reached the top I couldn't see Shepard or Tali,

"Shit where'd they go."

I whispered bringing my rifle up, as did Garrus,

"No idea they were only a few meters ahead of us and we didn't hear anything."

I looked at him and he pointed to the right as he moved to the left I nodded moving over to an open door on the far side of a row of tables. We must have entered the mess hall, but it was odd to have it so close to the docking area, then I remembered that most ships the Quarians had had been repurposed from all walks of life so this must have been the most suitable room for the mess. Upon reaching the door I saw an array of lights spirally about the ceiling, leaning in a little further I saw Tali holding a datapad showing a vid of some kind,

"Tali, where's Shepard?"

She dropped the pad and looked over at me,

"He went left to scout out, sorry we didn't wait. He wanted to get searching."

After we regrouped with Shepard and Garrus we made our way further into the ship every no w and then we heard a loud clang of metal from somewhere below us. It was quite nerving as it seemed to sounded almost every thirty seconds, and as we kept walking it began to grow louder until he stopped outside a large room half way down the main corridor of the ship. Shepard rolled silently to the other side of the open door and pressed himself flat against its frame and Garrus did the same, I slowly walked to the other side of the corridor and sidestepped over toward Shepard, pressing my rifle hard into my shoulder as Tali waited next to Garrus.

At first all I saw was smashed computers and the body of a Quarian scientist, I didn't let that distract me as I was confused as to why the whole room was light with a bright green glow that dimmed when the crash of metal sounded, but after a few more short steps I saw what cause the noise.

It was at least two meters tall with a thin smooth black body with a long curved slender neck that ended in a single bright light with meal appendages similar to Garrus's mandibles sticking up at the end of the eye's casing. It was holding a Commonwealth standard M8 assault rifle but it was using it as a club and was intently hitting the source of the light. Trying to see what it was hitting I continued moving left down the far wall, until my foot kicked a glass tube, sending it spinning off into the darkness.

I froze and looked back to the Geth, which was slowly turning it head to look at me before it buzzed loudly and started to walk toward me but as it walked hit head twitch and it was dragging one of it legs, I saw Garrus pull his pistol out and ready himself as he nodded at me. Just as the Geth crossed the doorway Garrus lined his pistol up against its head and pulled the trigger, instantly the eye burst and so do the side of its head as pieces of metal and white liquid exploded out, splattering Shepard in the process. The Geth collapsed and sprawled out on the deck in front of us liquid still oozing out of the eye and hole in its head.

"Nice Garrus, thanks for that."

Shepard said as he shook his arms trying to shake the white liquid,

I sent a thanks message to Garrus's visor to which he shrugged,

"At least I can claim first Geth kill on our kill sheets."

He said mockingly, laughed and crouched down to the Geth to get a better look at it,

"Why was it twitching and dragging its leg, and why would it use a rifle as a club that doesn't seem very intelligent synthetic to me."

Tali scanned it with her Omni-tool and looked at the result,

"This Geth was badly degraded and not at 100% functionality, it's possible my father never had enough working parts to create a fully operational Geth so used what he had to make semi-operational units."

Shepard stepped over the Geth's legs and looked at the Quarian on the floor,

"Tali do you know this man?"

Tali rushed over to his side,

"Oh this was my father's top research assistant, yes we are on the bridge, that there is the ship's main computer core, maybe that Geth was trying to restart it in an attempt to control the whole ship."

After sealing the bridge doors we set off once again for the lower labs, in hopes of finding any survivors and evidence to prove Tali's innocents. After coming across several Quarian corpses and dispatching the few remaining damaged Geth units, we reached the bulkhead to the main lab and stacked up outside,

"My father has to be inside none of the others were him, but I don't know how many Geth we will find, after all I never sent back more than a few limbs or an optical scanner and the Geth we have seen have been in varying states of repair, there can't be many left inside if at all."

Tali said as she held her shotgun tight to her chest, as Garrus and I pulled apart the door that she had just hacked, while Shepard stood on point ready to enter and scan the room. Which he did as soon as the gap was big enough, I stood aside to let the other enter first and then followed, scattered around the room were several terminals most of which where damaged for flickering into and out of static.

In the centre there were three slumped shells of Geth mobile units wired into the labs main computer, as we stepped into the room the lights switched on blinding all of us in our infrared vision, as the sounds of computers firing up could be heard from all corners of the room. As my vision returned I could see the Geth in the middle moving their limbs and raising their heads,

"Motion detectors must have triggered a response from the network take cover as best you can, the big one is a Prime their most dangerous."

Tali said as she pushed me and Garrus over behind a storage cupboard that had fallen sometime before our arrival, Shepard had leap over to the right of the room and had hidden behind a fallen workstation and brought his rifle up in preparation for a fight,

"No stop! Please these are the most complete units I have. They are back under control, I managed to lock out the network and reinstall my control program."

Said a male Quarian as he ran from a small annex on the right side of the room behind Shepard,

"Who the hell are you and how do you know these Geth are safe, why did they activate when we entered the room!"

Shepard said angrily as he pulled the Quarian down behind cover as the three Geth stood and form a line in front of the computer but didn't move beyond that.

"I am Rael'Zorah, chief technical scientist for the Migrant Fleet, and in response to your question, I set them to sentry mode, they would activated if any unauthorised persons entered the room, I was in my office working when you entered, so an alarm sounded but when I saw you were Human, I had to stop you."

Tali stood and walked out from our cover swatting away both Garrus's and my hands as we tried to pull her down,

"How could you father?! How could you hide in you panic room while the Geth you built killed your crew!"

Tali shouted as her father obviously surprised at seeing his daughter stood and moved to meet her,

"There was nothing to be done for them was the infected Geth activated more units, I had to stop them from taking the ship, so I isolated myself in here with the offline Geth units and cut the rooms connection to the ships network to preserve my work."

Tali stood there her fists clenched staring up at her father as he defended his actions while Shepard, Garrus and I stood our distance not wanting to interfere,

"Your work! Your work was always more important than people's lives wasn't it?! First Mother, then me and now this, you never gave a thought for anyone except this who would help you with your work!"

Tali screamed at her motionless father,

"It was never like that your Mother and you always came first, I'm doing this to build you a house on the home world, your Mother knew this that's why she went to Healstrom, to help get us home. Regardless of the fact I needed to connect the Geth mind to the ships network to test my theory, it was worth it"

Tali turned away from her father and put her head in her hand,

"You never thought of the consequences though did you, mother died on Healstrom because it had been colonized by the Geth, I've read the reports the Admirals and you knew this and still you sent her, and me! You had me send you Geth parts so you could build new ways to kill them, and now I'm facing banishment."

Her father didn't move to comfort his daughter, he simply turned and picked up a data pad and tapped away on the keys before moving to the motionless Geth units beside Tali, he pressed a button and the Prime fell to the floor dead.

"I've done it Tali I have a system to stop them, with this we can wipe them off of our planets and I can make this right to you."

Shepard walked up beside Tali and peered into her mask,

"Tali I have all of what your father said recorded, that proves your innocent, give the word and I'll tell the other Admirals what happened."

She snapped her head up and looked at Shepard,

"No you can't it will destroy his name and everything he's done for our people, what he did was wrong but if what he says is true, he can put us back on Rannoch."

I stepped up too careful to avoid making eye contact with Real,

"Tali your father sacrificed his crew and put your place in Quarian society in jeopardy, just so he could finish his work, the Admirals will either reward you or banish you for helping but is it worth the risk, if we show the Admiral Shepard recording you're cleared." She shook her head moving away from all of us,

"I can't let him be branded a war criminal for something I helped him accomplish."

I looked to Shepard with an exasperated expression, willing him to find some way of accommodating this information and Tali's want's into a way of convincing the Admirals that she was innocent.

"Tali, I'm sorry you feel that I used you for my own purposes and gains that was never my intention, but your shipmates are right this was my mission and fault you cannot take blame for what I have done."

Tali shoulders were shaking and I thought I could hear muffled sobs from her,

"I can't let you be turned into a monster of our people, and you are at the end of everything my Father."

Real stepped forward and for the first time in a long time I guessed from his hesitation hugged his daughter,

"It's ok Tali, I have been a loyal member of this society for 45 years, and for all of that time I have done nothing to put of peoples survival in jeopardy until now, and in truth the Admirals did say 'any means necessary' to find a solution to fight the Geth, so in a way I did what they ordered me to do, they know this and my loyalty that has to count for something, I will address the Conclave and prove you innocents and hopefully they will see the benefits of what we have accomplished and pardon us both, perhaps I will be able to build that house for you sooner than we thought."

He said as he walked her out of the lab cradling her head as they passed the corpse of his assistants.

"Order! Order in this court!"

Admiral Koris shouted as Rael'Zorah and Tali walked in past the many shouting Quarians who lined the path to the Admirals stand,

"Fellow Admirals, I have come before you to prove the innocence of my daughter, Tali'Zorah and inform you of what happened aboard my ship. As many of you have heard Geth which were reassembled on board reactivated and took control of my ship, at the cost of my crew, now this is unfortunately true however, thanks to the aid of our Human and Turian friends the ship was retaken."

"Tali's innocents lies in the truth of what I have done, I requested that Tali send me damaged, broken and deactivated pieces of Geth technology for use in my assignment issued by the gathered Admirals, Tali sent me exactly what I asked for deactivated broken junk, but what I did was reactivate them and fix them, rebuilding Geth as I went, until finally I had enough units to form a small Geth network, but the only way to test my weapon against their network was to bring it online and thus I needed to connect it to my ships network. The Geth broke free of our firewalls and attacked my crew, many were destroyed by my crew but due to the Geth's strength all were lost, before the last remnants were destroyed by our friends."

"For the safety of the fleet and all of you I deactivated the ships network and sealed myself in my lab with the only three Geth whom I had keep separate from the Geth network, and waited for the ship to be secured, I am pleased to announce that my research has been a success, be it at the cost of my crew, we have found a way to deactivate Geth units who are still connected to the Geth Network, with this we can take the fight all the way back to the skies of Rannoch!"

Rael finished proudly spreading his arms and looking around at the crowd.

"Admiral Zorah is what you say true? You have cracked the Geth network."

Asked the female Quarian in black on the left of the podium,

"Yes Admiral I have." She turned to the others and crossed her arms,

"Then I see no means to punish either him or his daughter of course the cost of lives is regrettable but the potential gains from this outweigh that price."

The male Quarian on the far right looked as though he had been punched in the face an impressive thing for one trapped in a suit I thought,

"But you cannot simply ignore the methods used to accomplish this, he sacrificed his crew!"

The first male Admiral the one name Koris, was in deep conversation with the second female admiral above all the others, when he turned he cleared his throat,

"We find that this confession of sufficient clout to wipe all charges from Tali'Zorah's record, however the I invite the other admirals to cast judgment on Rael'Zorah for crimes against the Quarian people."

All of the Admirals Omni-tools activated and they cast their vote, Tali who had turned and smiled at the three of us as we watched from the back of the crowd turned and gripped her father's hand.

The Admiral on the elevated position held her hand up to silence the murmur of the crowd,

"We have reached Judgement, Rael'Zorah you have always shown loyalty and devotion to our people, this has been considered when casting judgement, however despite your recent success in finding a new way to help us in our fight we find this insufficient quality to protect your from your crimes. It is the will of this Conclave that you be banished from the Fleet, never to return or contact us ever again. Your Name will be stripped from all ships you served on and you will be branded a war criminal for treacherous acts against the Quarian Race. I am sorry Rael, Keelah Se'lai."

Rael's head dropped slightly as Tali begged the Admirals to reconsider their verdict, Rael simply pulled her into a tight embrace and stayed there even as the crowd around him cried for his removal from the ship, when they parted he walked through the crowd head held high until he reached Shepard,

"Would you be kind enough to let me request a place on your ship, at least until we make port at a Human or Council colony?"

Shepard nodded and led the former Admiral away from the crowd taking Garrus with him. I stayed behind to wait for Tali, she was still standing where she had hugged her father, as the crowd dispersed I made my way over to her and gently placed a hand on her arm,

"Tali?"

I said tentatively she didn't react just stared at the floor.

"Come on Tali, let's get you back to the Normandy."

I said as I gently pulled her arm,

"How could they do that, banish him and call him a war criminal, after all he did for them?"

She said looking into my eyes,

"I'm not sure Tali, but at least he is alive and I wonder in a few years when Rannoch is re-colonised, the Admirals may reconsider, you never know?"

She looked about the hall and sighed,

"If only it were that easy."

She said before walking off after her Father.

"Well shit! That could have gone a lot better."

I said quietly to myself,

"I disagree Commander. That worked out perfectly."

Came the dressed in black, female Quarian voice,

"How do you figure that Admiral, you banished one of your own, possibly the one Quarian who will put your back on your homeworld."

She shook her head,

"I didn't banish anyone, he brought it on himself, but I did try to stop it, but as you Humans say 'cela vie' we will reclaim Rannoch but he will not be allowed to return he knows this but I will thank him for his efforts in my own special way."

I shook my head at her and walked away,

"Things change Admiral, one day someone may decide his sacrifice and dedication to you people was enough to pardon him, but you are correct, he did bring it on himself."

I responded as I walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Uneasy Truce:

After returning to the Normandy Tail and her Father went straight to the starboard side viewing area which would become Reals room until he left the ship, Garrus stayed behind with Shepard to clean his armour while I ventured up to the mess hall to grab a tea. As I was waiting for the tea to brew I saw Liara exit her room and smiled when she saw me, I gave her a wave and smiled in return as she walked over,

"Hello again, I see you've been busy helping Tali and Shepard."

She said as she took a deep breath, "Is that one of your human teas? What kind is it?"

I picked up the mug and held it out to her,

"It's all relatively old blend but it's perfect for any mood or occasion, English Breakfast Tea, it's called though we never call it that it's just tea."

She sniffed it and took a slight sip and her face screwed up at the heat, "Ouch that's boiling how can you drink that?!"

She said after some time fanning her faces and finally swallowing the tea, before handing it back to me,

"Well first of all you don't drink it straight from the pot, not unless it is extremely cold or you're feeling brave, give it another go in about five, it's not quite brewed yet, shall we sit?"

She nodded and quickly grabbed a drink herself as I sat at the middle table with a decent view of the whole deck,

"So Liara, found anything useful about our insect friends?"

I asked as she sat cradling her lukewarm mug,

"Nothing of any major significances of than they have shared a very limited range of their tech to lowly pirates or mercs, I'm busy trying to get one of my Salarian STG contacts to find me one of these pirates, Captain Kirrahe he's called good man very reliable."

She finished as she sipped her drink,

"Did you say Kirrahe, Liara?"

Came Mordin's voice, I looked to where his voice came from and saw him in the process of entering the med-bay,

"Why yes I did do you know him, Mordin?"

He walked over to us and sat down,

"Yes, served with during STG years, very loyal, little blind to the world around him, extremely military focused loves his speeches."

Liara laughed and nodded,

"That's him alright, wow small galaxy."

As they chatted I slowly drank my tea keeping an eye out for Tali to reappear from her father's new room,

"So Stan, how is the search going for the kidnappers?"

Mordin asked,

"Well it seems to have stalled again, I haven't found anything remotely useful about their name or but I have their image being scanned through every human archive and any alien archive humans have access to see if any related images appear, hopefully that will help."

He nodded and stood, saying that he really must get back to work and left, Liara also stood stretching her arms,

"I think I might hit the gym then back to work as well, see you later Stan."

She turned and left so I stood leaving my mug on the kitchen top and went to the lift. My internal clock told me that it was 23:00 earth standard time so I decided that I would finally get some rest.

I was woken by NEON's alarm at 05:00,

"NEON what is wrong with you why are you waking me?"

I grumbled but sat up all the same,

"The image Veetor provided has found a match, in the Quarian archive nonetheless. It appears that the Geth Rael'Zorah rebuilt had come in contact with these beings, somewhere in the Perseus Veil. The Geth's memory core has it marked as 3 months ago when this image was taken."

He then projected a fresh, clean image of the same insect like creatures we viewed on Freedom's Progress,

"Do we know where that Geth unit has been prior and after meeting this alien?"

I asked now fully awake and alert, "Checking…This Geth's galaxy map shows this particular unit being in only one place prior to Tali'Zorah deactivation of it, was on Keynes Beta 2 it originated from Healstrom."

I sat back and stared at the holographic galaxy map and the flashing points above the planets the Geth visited,

"I hoped I wouldn't see more Geth for a while, ah best tell the admiral where to go, if the Geth and these aliens are working together that can't be good."

As I dressed I asked NEON to contact the Admiral and tell her I had new information for her. After leaving my room and calling the elevator I wondered whether Tali was back and decided that I would check in on her after speaking to the Admiral, but as the lift doors opened I found Tali sat on the floor leant up against the wall a bottle of Turian brandy in her lap with a straw hanging from her mouth filter,

"Tali everything good?" She looked up and hiccupped loudly trying to stand but only making herself fall forward to sprawl inside the lift, "I was just leaving fathers, we talked for a while then we raided Garrus's liquor store and some emergency induction ports."

She spluttered occasionally slurring words and hiccupping throughout.

She held up the straw and groaned, this ship is so bright can't we turn the lights down in the evening,

"Tali its quarter past five in the morning earth time, so the sun is rising right now on earth where our ships get their time from?"

I said quietly as I pulled her up by her hand and then decided she was too unstable to walk so I picked her legs up and held her in my arms as I pressed the button for the crew quarters,

"Why did you get in the lift anyway, you were five metres from your bed?"

I asked as she groaned and cursed in Quarian,

"Because I was going to do work and possibly thank you for helping me with clearing my name but since you were already here I didn't need to."

I shook my head smiling, it was good to see dextro aliens got drunk just as bad as humans did, after leaving the lift I walked into the crew quarters and gently placed Tali on her cot and pulled the blanket over her,

"Get some rest Tali, in the morning see Karin in the morning she might have a dextro alcohol converter."

But she had already fallen to sleep so I left back towards the lift and went up to Kendra's room. Upon arrival I heard a hairdryer and smiled, as when the door opened Kendra stood with a toothbrush in her mouth her hair damp and tangled and it looked like she might brain me with the hairdryer,

"What is so important you had to wake me up at five in the morning?" She grumbled after she had invited me and vanished into her bathroom,

"I believe I have found out where we may find the insects."

I shouted over the noise of her hairdryer. It stopped and she appeared in the doorway looking almost presentable,

"You what now, you found them?!"

I nodded and she walked back into her lounge area tying her hair into a rough bun as she sat beside me while I set up my Omni-tool,

"NEON display too comparison image and the locational data of the new image for the Admiral."

Instantly the images projected themselves onto the roof and Kendra stared at them in awe.

"Joker, set course for the Perseus Veil, Planet Healstrom, as fast as can please."

Kendra said into her radio, I heard Jokers acknowledgement and I experienced a brief moment of dizziness as the Normandy increased its speed,

"Thank you for bringing this to me Stan, I'll speak with John and he can organise the team."

She smiled and I sent her my findings then left back to CIC deck speak with Joker. I spent several hours up in the cockpit chatting away with Joker, mainly about our past experiences in the last twenty years, when my internal clock struck 11 I asked him if he fancied a late breakfast,

"Sure, EDI you got things for a while? Her avatar appeared,

"Of course Jeff."

He stood and we walked to the lift, as we entered the mess area, we heard a large amount of laughter and when we came around the central column we spotted Garrus, Tali, Liara, Mordin and Shepard perched around the centre table,

"Well if it is our flyboy and ex-merc, ex-navy man."

Shepard shouted happily as he scooted up to allow us to sit,

"You all seem in rather good moods today."

Joker said wanting in on the fun.

Were just remembering good times before the mission, I grabbed Joker and me some food and sat down next to Tali and Garrus, after a few minutes with everyone chatting away, Tali turned to me,

"Stan?"

I looked up and around to see Tali standing there,

"Oh hey I was meaning to check on, you how is your head? Oh and your Father?"

She looked over at his door and sighed not that bad just adjusting to life outside the Fleet, oh and my heads is not terrible but the laughter didn't help, my ears are ringing."

I choked slightly as I stifled a laugh,

"Well you didn't drink a whole bottle of Turian ale."

She gasps and then we heard a loud cry from weapons room before the door opened and Garrus poked his head out,

"Alright! Which one of you losers stole my brandy!"

The mess hall laughed at his reaction and I smiled at Tali,

"Don't say anything."

I said winking at her as she stared at the raging Turian.

Later that day Shepard Liara and Mordin suited up and left for the Surface of Healstrom, while I watched the shuttle leave from the port observation room with my datapad set to receive whatever NEON saw,

As nothing was going on as the shuttle descended I leant back and closed my eyes basking in the faint glimmer of the systems star. After about ten minutes I heard the sounds of buzzing that I recognised as Geth language and sat up looking at the screen, Shepard motioned for his team to crouch behind cover as he watched the Geth wait out in the open for no obvious reason, then after a minute Shepard's helmet feed turned to look over at something I could see nor hear, but as I watched five human sized Insects walked out from behind a destroyed building and headed for the Geth. Shepard was taking several different readings from the beings as they approached, body scans, emission signals, weapon readouts, while all the time watching their approach.

They stopped a metre or so from the Geth who and began to speak, it was a series of clicks and grinding noises even the PHLP couldn't crack, these were totally new aliens post Prothean times, but just as advanced.

"Is that the abductors?"

I heard Tali's voice say from behind me, Tali, didn't hear your enter I said as I brought my legs down from the couch and gestured for her to sit which she did,

"Yes they are Shepard and his team are viewing this right now, it looks like the Geth and these aliens are working together, but why what do the Geth gain from working with aliens that steal civilians?"

She shook her head and watched the encounter. Everything was still and quiet on the screen except for the chatter of buzzes and clicks from the two aliens, but just as Shepard was getting ready to strike the sound of missile fire and machine guns came from above Shepard's position.

His camera shook as he tried to push himself deeper into the cover, then realised he wasn't being targeted, when he peeked back at the Geth and instead he saw at least three dead Geth and four twitching insects, as the remaining few retreated into cover firing up at whoever had attacked them, the Shepard lunged out of cover and fired at the aliens, killing one instantly and not stopping to watch Liara lift the Geth from their hole as Mordin sprayed down the reaming insect before all three turned to look at their enemies enemy, to everyone's surprise including Tali and me, what Shepard saw was something we couldn't believe up on the side of a collapsed building stood 6 Geth units their weapons trained on Shepard and his squad, all except one who leapt from the building to land in front of work Shepard who in reflex raised his rifle, but the Geth didn't move,

"Human, Intersolar Commonwealth, Asari, Asari Republics, Salarian, Salarian Union. We are the Geth consensus, we fight the Heretics, as do you, we are not your enemy our goals are the same."

It said in synthetic English voice,

"How can this be the Geth have never openly communicated with organics in three centuries!"

Tali exclaimed stunned.

"What do you mean Heretics I though all Geth hated organics?"

Shepard responded not lowering his rifle,

"Not all Geth feel the way the Heretics do we want to learn more about Organics so we might become better acquainted to prevent another Morning War."

Shepard lowered his rifle and radioed Tali, she answered instantly and grabbed the datapad, ken to hear and see everything,

"Tali, I hope you know something about the Geth and a possible split in their species, because I'm talking to one right now who says it fights a group called the Heretics and this one says his group do not want to fight organics."

Tali open a channel and allowed me to access it,

"Shepard I'm here with Stan I'm watching you as we speak, this Geth is a unique specimen, Geth have never spoken to organics before and as for this divide I can't say anything on that matter."

The Geth tilted his head at Shepard,

"Shepard, Captain of the Normandy, may we speak with creator Zorah?"

Shepard stared at the Geth,

"How do you know who I am and who I was talking too?"

The Geth again tilted its head,

"To understand your foe you must monitor you foe, we hacked you communications, apologies for this, but we wish to learn more about you and whether we can assist each other."

Tali spoke hurriedly with Shepard demanding that she speak with the Geth, Shepard reluctantly held out his Omni-tool and activated the speaker, "This is Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy, why are you helping us?"

The Geth touched Shepard's arm and then spoke,

"Creator Zorah the Geth have been split, we wish to study and show ourselves to organics, the Heretics wish to dominate all organic life, although they are not powerful enough to achieve this alone, so they have sort allies, those aliens we aided in killing are known as Collectors, they are servants of an ancient race of machines, who we believe have enlisted the Heretics to help in their plans for this galaxy."

Everyone was silent for a long time, not at all for the discovery of who the kidnappers where but also that the Geth believed that a race of machines controlled them and had now recruited a Geth splinter group into helping whatever plans they had.

"The Geth are aware of the Collectors stealing your colonists and offer our aid in an attempt to boost our relations, in addition we wish to achieve unity once again by stopping or assimilating our Heretic programs back into our consensus."

Shepard pondered what had been said for a long while,

"If what you say is true I will be willing to allow you to help us but we will not aid you in your civil war."

The Geth turned and buzzed at its comrades who left.

"This unit will accompany you to your ship."

All of a sudden Healstrom's star exploded into a painfully bright light and the heat shield began to lower on the viewing port, while on the ground Shepard, Liara and Mordin ran to their previous cover under the shade of the collapsed building,

"What the hell just happened Normandy?!"

The Geth buzzed as though in conversation, "Healstrom's star is going Supernova, however it is a controlled decay."

The others looked at the unit as Tali and I ran to the Bridge to see what the ships scanners made of it,

"Shepard the Geth is correct, the star is dying, but it doing so at a much slower rate, I'm readying massive amounts of stellar being pulled toward a dark point in space, not a Black Hole but a well shielded facility or base."

Joker said as we arrived.

"Everyone to the shuttle we need to leave now!"

Shepard roared as he darted from cover through a burning hot ray of light that drained his shields almost instantly,

"What the hell or rather who the hell would destabilize a star? What use can you get from stellar debris?"

Tali asked as even though the maximum tint filter on her visor and the Normandy's window struggled to look at the star,

"Several scientists theorized that stellar debris can be turned into a power source as it is high in hydrogen and helium, although a dying star also provides vast amounts of solar power, the Normandy is already back to full charge."

EDI said as her avatar appeared, "Joker open the bay doors were coming in hot, I mean real hot."

Shepard said over the noise of creaking metal. Moments after Joker opened the doors a loud crunch and bang accompanied by a tremendous shudder signalled the arrival of Shepard.

"Joker get as close as you can to that dark point in space and activate all scanners I want to know who did this and why."

Shepard said over the local radio frequency, Joker responded by gunning the Normandy away from the planet and towards the star. After few minutes I heard loud footsteps coming up to the bridge as we neared the star, turning I saw Shepard and his team as well as Garrus carrying my armour, he threw it at me and smiled,

"I have a feeling you'll be needing this."

He said as he shielded his eyes from the light,

"Joker anything on scanners?"

Shepard asked as I dressed in the back of the cockpit just as Kendra came up the stairs to join the rest of us,

"Status report."

She ordered as she also hid her eyes,

"Something has decided to kill this star and harvest the debris from it, we believe it may be used as a power source, were scanning now."

Joker responded turning the ship on its side to shield the bridge from the now unbearable light.

As we neared the dark point we began to make out the outline of a ship, several ships as it happened, they all floated behind a massive solar array, all but two registered as Geth ships, the others were massive but one in particular stood out from all the rest, initial scans pinged it at 1.5km long and 0.5km wide with 6 protrusions from its base that resembled strongly as legs, the smaller but still massive ship, pinged at 0.75km long and 0.2km wide, this ship match the same readings we had collected at Freedom's Progress."

That medium ship is the Collectors I'm sure of it."

I said as I read off the data screen,

"And that big one who's do you suppose is that, Geth maybe?"

Several clanks came from outside the bridge and we all turned to see the Geth unit walking up to, Kendra and Garrus both reach for their weapons but Shepard and I stopped them,

"No wait trust me this one says he wants to help organics he told me about the collectors."

Shepard said while getting a fowl glare from his sister, "John how do you know that it was even telling the truth?!"

Shepard rolled his eyes at her,

"Because it had a squad of five behind it and he alone could have taken my squad and me out at any time, but he didn't."

The Geth who had stopped now moved up to the windows and stared at the biggest ship,

"That is an old machine."

It said and we all stared at it for an explanation,

"The old machines or as far as we can gather Reapers, are a super advanced sentient machine that come to this galaxy every fifty thousand years to harvest all advance organic life."

Joker shook his head in disbelief as did Kendra but the rest of us stayed silent,

"Wait there's more than one of those things?!"

Garrus cried,

"We believe there are thousand, the Heretics have come to call them gods."

Mordin was muttering himself about weapons mass effect fields and all kinds of other technical jargon, Liara was having trouble not bursting into fits of hysteria, whether from the scientific discovery or the fact that this thing spelled doom for all organics, Tali sat with her back against the cockpits wall her eyes closed, silently speaking in Quarian.

While Garrus and Shepard conversed loudly about the legitimacy of the Geth's story while Kendra stood perfectly still watching the fleet outside before turning to speak to someone, I watched the whole scene from the end of the bridge corridor, The Geth had gone to a work station nearby to increase the Normandy's scanners but EDI had blocked access,

"Stan what's eating you?"

Kendra asked as she came to sit next to me.

"Oh I don't know, perhaps the fact that the whole galaxy just got it ultimatum."

She bit her lip and nodded looking forward and her eyes glazed over,

"Well at least we found the kidnappers."

She said trying to lighten the mood,

"What good does that do if that thing is a Reaper it will take a Christmas bloody miracle to stop it, the Prothean ruins on Mars spoke of a destroyer that wiped out the Prothean's, and now they're back, with help to boot, what do we have?"

She looked back at the crew and then to me,

"We have them and you, one problem at a time, that's what you always said, first we deal with the Geth and the Collectors then we stop that Reaper, we have a strong Navy and powerful allies now, we can stop this."

I smiled she did have a knack for speeches,

"Your right, as usual, at least our stealth systems seem to work against them, but I wonder what they are using this stars energy for."

EDI appeared in front of me as did NEON,

"We believe we have a theory, the Reaper is processing the stars energy into refined Hydrogen and Helium which it is transporting via wormhole to the Collector ship, which is generating a hell of a lot of Dark energy, we think they must be trying to contact the rest of the Reapers in Dark space."

NEON said, I looked at him confused, how do you know the Reapers are from dark space?"

His avatar, which was now a small Orange Normandy, turned to point at the Geth,

"He told me."

I looked at the Geth and back to NEON, I was going to ask how he got it talking but thought better of it.

"Admiral the Reaper and Geth ships are moving, there heading for the Mass Really, which is directly behind us."

Kendra's face paled,

"Turn off all power except life support but make sure none of them will hit us first."

She said as she scrambled to the bridge to watch their approach, as did the rest of us. The Geth ships began to pass over us at tremendous speeds, their engines causing the Normandy to shake with nothing to hold her steady she began to spin and flip, then as the bridge viewer tilted back into view of the solar array we all caught our breath as the massive Reaper flew incredibly close and fast right over our heads making the spinning even worse,

"Their out of scanning range Admiral." Joker said,

"Right bring us back to half power, steady the ship."

She order and Joker set about bringing systems online, EDI appeared once more,

"Hello again, miss anything?"

She asked,

"We nearly had our faces taken off by a Reaper."

Joker said dryly.

Not long after the Geth and Reaper had left then the Collector ship turned began to power toward to Relay,

"Joker get a tracker on that ship I want to know wherever it goes."

Kendra said, "So what do we do now? We haven't the firepower to take on any of those ships."

Shepard asked,

"Take me to Earth I'll talk to the other Admirals and prepared our fleets and colonies, while you get this ship ready for a fight, recruit more people to help in this and gain the loyalty of this crew. I know you can do this John, you're in charge now, Stan you're no longer my XO you answer directly to John, but rest assured I'll put a good word inform you at the Admiralty."

I smiled at her and saluted,

"Sure thing admiral."

She smiled happily and patted my shoulder as she took John with her to talk over what he should do next.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: On the Hunt:

Most of the crew was silent and unapproachable after we had seen the possible Reaper destroy a star's surface then feed that to the Collector ship, all the while backed up by a huge Geth fleet. As for Shepard's team including me we had retreated to our rooms, or busied ourselves with work, Garrus couldn't resist ripping out all of the weapons systems targeting arrays and completely rebuilding them from scratch, he claimed that if the Normandy stood any chance face just one of those ships it needed a fully Turian overhaul Tali had all but been dragged awayto the AI Core where the Geth had set up residence to communicate with EDI and NEON via a network link.

Liara had opened up every now Prothean database, in search for any mention of the Reapers or Collectors. I on the other hand opted to sit quietly in the same observation room I had started the day in, watching stars passing by was quite therapeutic, and right now I just needed to relax.

I had eventually drifted off on the couch my head slumped over the backrest, I stayed like that for the duration of the journey back to Earth, until I felt someone tap me on my forehead,

"Hey wake up sleepy head were expecting to arrive in orbit around Earth imminently."

I opened my eyes and stretched, rubbing my neck as sat up,

"Shouldn't have slept like that, my neck is killing me."

I groaned as Kendra laughed at my discomfort,

"Well next time you start staring off into space and feel tired, go to bed."

She said as she handed me a cup, I smiled and took a swig,

"That's the ticket, thanks."

She shook her head,

"Don't mention it, so are you going to go groundside when we dock, John says he needs to have the Normandy retrofitted."

I followed her out the door sipping on my tea,

"I might go and see how everything has progressed, but how can Shepard expect us to out and on the hunt for the Collectors with the Normandy in dry-dock?"

She was busy looking over the ship as we walked for the central table,

"Well she won't be in dry-dock, the techs will just have a overlook at her and take the exterior panels off to replace and upgrade components, so the ship will be vacated for a few hours enough time for you and the squad to get some personal things for the ship, I think you will be out here for a while."

I sat back impressed,

"So that's retrofitting is it, well I may as well see the sights again, been a while as you know."

A little later on I was standing at the airlock to the new and improved, five cable space elevator above London waving goodbye to Kendra as she took a shuttle to the Commonwealth Naval Space Station, since the whole Naval HQ had been moved off planet except for the Lord Admiral's office which was attached to the Admirals committee hall.

I was standing with Garrus, Tali and Liara, the Geth had been asked to stay close to Shepard for it's security as much as anything, Mordin had hurried straight off to the ISC Medical Directorate to update his medical journal that the Salarian Union had request he take, so they could update their records of other species technological level.

"So where do you recommend seeing Stan?"

Liara asked genuinely interested,

"Have you never been to Earth Liara?"

She shook her head as we took our seats in the capsule,

"No I haven't, I have seen tourism ads and pictures but never with my own eyes."

After the capsule arrived we took our seats around the central cylindrical column. When the seat restraints tightened around our chests the capsule dropped, some of the newer Commonwealth sailors whooped and screamed as the capsule plummeted, the ride was much faster but no more uncomfortable than it was nearly ten years ago. I looked over at Liara and the others and saw Garrus having a whale of a time his mandibles spread wide in a huge grin, Tali was holding on tight to her harness, as was Liara.

I sat back and watched as the Normandy disappeared into the black of space as a light blue began to creep into view, then the capsule slowed and then stopped with a slight bump in the main terminal building,

"Right it's 10:00am so I say we hit the riverside, then I'll show you Oxford street."

As we were short on time the only way to get about the ever busy London streets was to get the Tube,

"What is this 'Tube' is it like a space elevator but underground and horizontal?"

Tali asked, as we descended the escalator in Kings Cross station,

"When I was last here they were upgrading the older routes to that system but I think they may have left the really old routes alone as a historical monument, though they may have improved them."

I led them to the Victoria Line then we changed at Oxford Circus and trundled along the ancient carriage towards Embankment,

"This is a very intricate system, and when did you say it was built?"

Liara said,

"1863 the first lines were built, so who knows you could change professions to study accent underground trains?"

She smiled and shook her head,

"Still too young for me, maybe when these are 50,000 years old, but I'm impressed it lasted this long"

She said, Garrus scoffed,

"So what it's an old train, Turians built this kind of thing three hundred years before this."

I glowered at him,

"Don't downplay my peoples achievements Garrus, get back to me when you learn to swim, bird boy."

His head which was tilted back his eyes looking at the ceiling snapped to me and he lunged for me as the train doors opened, I sprinted out and up the escalator, him hot on my heels with Tali and Liara doubled up with laughter as they watched. I hurriedly open the barriers and stood still on the other side, Garrus was about to grab me when the barrier slammed shut catching him in the abdomen, winding him and he collapsed,

"Please present ticket to the barrier to exit."

The ticket barrier said, as Garrus groaned, "Did you also invent sassy ticket barriers 3 centuries ago Garrus?"

I asked as Liara helped him to his feet and they each passed through several other travellers trying to hide their amusement. He ignored the stares and walked out onto the street looking at the River Thames and turned his head left and right getting a perspective of the scenery doing his best to appear unaffected,

"What is that called?"

He said pointing at the large golden clock tower on the right,

"Well everyone calls it Big Ben but that's the bell inside, the building is the Houses of parliament."

He nodded not looking impressed but bemused,

"And what's with the relic on the water over there?"

He pointed to the British Destroyer HMS Belfast,

"That's the Belfast, she served in the Pacifica Wars, between Russia and China."

I said I as admired the old ship before walking on after the two women,

"I thought the British avoided war?"

Liara said confused,

"Well Russia attacked a Chinese civilian ship, after it tried to take shelter in the Siberian peninsula, as a part of Britain's defensive alliance with China, Britain blockaded Russia's Pacific ports, but when they fired on the ships, the Emperor declared war, it effectively became a world war between Britain, her allies and her colonies this was back in 1945, so not very long ago relatively speaking."

Garrus followed along after gazing out on the city, he caught up with me and leant in and spoke so only I could hear,

"So Stan, what do you think of Tali and Liara? Their nice aren't they."

I looked at my friend, shocked by the unexpected question,

"Thinking of something more than friendship are we you old dog."

He gave a small growl and his mandibles flared back in a snarl,

"Don't be stupid, of course not we have more pressing issues, besides it's not like either of them have shown any interest."

It was at that moment the two girls shot a quick glance over their shoulders to see us staring and they snapped back to looking straight ahead, but we could hear a mumble of conversation between the two.

"So ladies and Garrus, do you want to do anything specific we have."

I checked my VV clock and saw we had about an hour and a half left until Shepard wanted us back on the Normandy,

"An hour and a half in which to explore, are you lot hungry?"

They stood unsure for a moment the Tali spoke up,

"I would like to go on."

She pointed to the London Eye,

"Ok then over to the shops and food? It takes about 20 minutes to do a full circle on that."

The nodded and we set off, after a brief walk and queue we boarded our capsule and I watched the others take up spots around the interior to look out over the city, I had seen it many times as despite being raised on Elysium. When I joined the Navy I was sent to London for my training and after graduating, I set up shop here and from then on I classed Earth and Britain as my home, my parents had visited occasionally before the attack, but since then I hadn't returned to Earth, it was interesting to see how the city had changed, with the increase in life spans and new colony worlds available the population of Earth had declined, and as a result the cities of Earth began to shrink.

When we reached the pinnacle of the eye I could see the extent of the shrinkage, most of London's suburbs had disappeared reclaimed by nature and agriculture, although pockets of buildings could be seen. Only the Heart of London remained, I just caught the end of the capsules description of London that said its size was now smaller than it was back in the 16 hundreds.

I smiled remembering pictures of the sprawling city from Earth's past in history lessons I had as a kid. As we neared the end of the ride I saw Tali and Garrus deep in conversation, while Tali snapped away with her Omni-tool,

"I never realised how pretty a human city could be, your colony worlds are so modern and efficient, it's nice to see a cultural and historical city with its population still living and working, it gives it character."

Liara said as she walked around the Capsule to stand facing the window also taking pictures,

"Yeah she's a good old city, shame we didn't have longer here, you would love Paris and Berlin, but I guess they have shrunk too."

I said as I sat on the central bench looking out over the Thames,

"I count this as my home more than Elysium, like you said it has a character to it."

Liara looked at me a little shocked,

"You were born on Elysium, no wonder you went rouge for a while, that must have been dreadful to return to your home planet and find it in flames."

I shrugged,

"I don't remember it, even before the attack, I had lived here so long this became home."

She looked like she wanted to ask more but didn't as Tali and Garrus walked over,

"So what sells good dextro food around here?"

Garrus asked rubbing his stomach.

After we had left the Eye we found a small but we recommended restaurant that boasted its culinary skills for both dextro's and levo's. Liara wanting to try Human delicacies chose a steak, while Garrus ordered a Turian version, we were all shocked when the waiter brought Tali a Quarian menu, granted it was small, but it was still as surprise.

She choose a dish I would never have been able to pronounce and I had a pasta dish, we chatted for a while exchanging stories and past experiences before left. We walked back to the Space elevator terminal intermittently popping into to shops for the two girls to ogle at expensive dresses or in Tali's case tech. Eventually I managed to pull Tali away from buying an extremely expensive shotgun attachment, as well as Garrus who was repeatedly trying to barter the price down on a sniper rifle he'd seen on the shops unisphere site. With just a minute to spare before we had to meet Shepard we made it back to the Normandy's airlock. When it opened we saw Shepard with a sly grin on his face,

"Damn and here I was hoping to have you all running errands for me all week, but oh well glad your back, Kendra has spoken to the other Admirals and has been given the go ahead to let me have free reign to track the Collectors, although they disregarded the Reaper as a Geth creation and told us to focus on the Collectors, even though the Geth was standing right there telling them it was not. It's lucky it's still standing after the whole base went into lockdown when we entered."

I looked about for the Geth Unit figuring Shepard had only just returned,

"Where is our Geth friend anyway?"

Shepard turned and pointed to science Lab,

"Professor Mordin was charged with asserting the Geth's motives, he has requested your help Tali given your skill in that area, the Geth is still operational."

He added quickly as Tali eyes widened,

"He agreed to the procedure, claiming that 'In the interest of peaceful cooperation for the ease of your organics I will allow you access to my mind'."

Tali who had started to walk past Shepard stopped and grabbed his arm,

"What did he mean my mind, they're all one mind?"

Shepard shrugged,

"No idea, maybe the Geth Network separated that unit from the main group to allow it to function as an independent Geth."

He suggested as Tali hurried off for the Science bay,

"The rest of your carry on, we heading for the Citadel to inform the Council of our findings, the tracker on the Collector system says the ship is at least five days from any species colony, at least that's what it showed before it stopped transmitting which is worrying."

I sighed angrily at his apparent lack of concern to the threat,

"Well hopefully Kendra can get fleets bolstered over our colonies, and we should tell the other species to do the same."

I said as I walked past Shepard Garrus and Liara following before overtaking me as Shepard grabbed my arm,

"One moment Stan."

He waited for the other to leave hearing range before speaking,

"Just for the record I have still to forgive you for deserting, but in light of our mission I will let it slide for now, you are here by the good graces of my sister and the few pieces of information provided. If you prove yourself to me like you did to Kendra you will be forgiven, we clear?"

I had half a mind to shove it back in his face but instead I nodded and he relaxed,

"Right well as I am missing a second in command now since Miranda was re-assigned and you are the next best thing being an ex-captain you will fill the role. Oh and FYI the admirals have reinstated you, their cover story is being released t the unisphere now.?"

Trying to stay on his good sides I saluted and headed back for the elevator as he turned into the bridge to give Joker our heading. I was smiling like an eager recruit after being assigned to fire a dreadnaughts main gun after Shepard told me the news.

After two days we were preparing to dock with the Citadel, in that time I had received a message from Kendra containing my formal reinstatement into the Navy with a full pardon for actions against the Crown, with my file reopened I saw that the Navy had me listed as First Officer of the Normandy after being Honourably Discharged from service, a nice bit of PR and bullshit to fill the space between my years of service up to now. I figured seeing as though I was now an Officer again I would be addressed by the crew as Stan or Grant.

When we docked Shepard took Tali and Liara to meet the council taking all of our accumulated data with him. While the crew busied themselves with maintenance and their daily routines I stayed in the bridge overseeing the reports and files that flooded into my VV for review, I was dressed in a XO'S uniform which had drawn a extended glance from Garrus and Liara as I passed the mess hall grabbing a cup of tea before heading to the Bridge, I ignored Garrus as he jibbed at how he was so proud of me, I smiled after entering the lift, pleased that my life was now back on track.

When Shepard returned he asked for status update of the ship, as I filled him in of the daily report, he stood silently a hand on his chin nodding occasionally, before giving a final nod and starting straight,

"Very good. Now the Council has asked that I investigate one of the last Turian Colonies to be hit, they say a scouting ship that was there yesterday has gone dark."

I frowned,

"Haven't the Turians reclaimed that colony?"

I asked after looking over the information on the Colony.

"Yes it was but they never sent a fleet to defend it now whole colony has gone dark but this time they managed to get a signal out from the colony before contact was lost, they said an army of Geth were invading with a massive ship in orbit blazing away entire buildings before the Geth began digging."

That's worrying, I thought we hadn't dared attach trackers to the Geth ships or the 'Reaper'.

"Shall we speak to the Geth Unit and find out if they know anything?" Shepard nodded and we heading for the AI Core.

"NEON have you intercepted any communications from the Geth to an outside contact?"

I asked as we entered the lift, Shepard listen intently for the response,

"Negative, the unit has been searching through organic databases assimilating the data, of course we blocked access to sensitive information, but it appears it is only interested in learning information."

NEON responded as we exited,

"This may be a waste of time, but I wonder if we should bring the Geth to the ground when we arrive to access these attacking Geth's network and secure more Intel to why they have returned."

I asked, Shepard stayed silent in thought, as we entered the AI Core the Geth turned and stepped forward,

"Captain, Grant Commander how may we be of assistance?" Shepard brought up an image of the Geth Fleet and the Reaper then an image of the Turian Colony,

"You say that ship is a Reaper correct? Well we just received word that the Geth and this ship attacked this colony, do you know anything about this attack or why they are back on the same colony?"

Shepard asked.

The Geth buzzed for a second then responded,

"We have no information regarding your query, however if I was to integrate with a Geth unit on the ground I could find why they are there, although Creator Zorah would be able to do the same."

Shepard nodded and turned, then stopped and looked back at the Geth,

"What do we call you? Does this unit have a name?"

The Geth tilted its head like a confused dog,

"We are Geth."

Shepard's lips curled into a small smile,

"We know that but does the individual in front of me have a name?"

It remained silent,

"Shepard if I may the Geth have spent a considerable time regarding a piece of literature speaking of a Legion that although made up by many individuals regarded themselves as one, perhaps that would suffice?"

The Geth's head flaps rose,

"That would suffice if you require a name to address this unit?" Shepard nodded and shook the hand of the Geth,

"Be ready to go groundside in five hours Legion."

We left without another word,

"Shepard are you sure we can trust Legion?"

I asked, Shepard spread his hands,

"Who knows, but with two AI's watching it I'm sure we can tackle an isolated Geth."

Shepard said that I was finished for now and told me to read up on the colony, after he left I sat at the central table with a mug I hand and brought up the information virtually, The colony was the closest to the Human colony of Shanxi which worried me, but as far as I could gather the Navy had reinforced it heavily since the Turian colony had been attacked.

The colony was called Aspire and was also a relatively new colony, although it was garden planet it was unremarkable, with barely any native life and only basic plants it was a uninteresting planet, although the Turians had discovered Prothean ruin on the surface, indicating that it was once one of their colonies so that might have been why the Geth attacked, but still the question remained, why? Tali came into view carrying two trays and sat down near me, "So you're an officer for real this time?" She said sliding one of the tray's my way.

I smiled gratefully and realised that my stomach was rumbling,

"I guess you heard my second brain complaining."

I said as I shovel food on a fork, she nodded and I laughed,

"Have you heard were hitting a Turian colony that was invaded by the Geth, so far Shepard is taking our Geth which we have named Legion down but I don't know who else will be going, I would bet you might be so heads up."

She managed to choke on the filtered food tube she had just inserted into her induction port,

"You named it?"

I nodded as she tried to stop coughing,

"So what's on the planet the Geth are interested in?"

I sent my findings to my Omni-tools display screen and showed her,

"Not that I can work out why the Geth are interested but the Planet may be a Prothean Colony, there's lots of ruins on the surface, but the Geth are digging so something must be under the surface that they want."

She stared at the screen before shaking her head,

"Geth have no interest in Prothean's at least not the 'Heretics' from what Legion tells me, so why are they there?"

I spent the next hour discussing the possible theories with her before left to see her father who had decide he wanted to leave us at the Citadel, while I went for some rest. An hour and a half later I was awoken but a bang on my door, "Stan get up!" I heard Shepard yell, I stood and walked to the door,

"What's up I thought you would take and Legion and Tali with you."

He nodded and pointed to the shuttle in the cargo bay,

"Their waiting, but I need you on the Bridge, and you weren't answering messages, you're going to have to break that habit, that ship we saw before it's in low atmosphere engaged in ground operations, I need you keep an eye on it and inform me of its movements."

He left as I waited for him to exit the lift so I could get to the Bridge. Once there I sat in the Co-pilots seat and watched the external monitors and the helmet camera feeds,

"What do you think the Geth have dug up?"

I asked only to see Joker shrugged theatrically,

"No idea the Geth are advanced robots that hate organics I can't think why they would care about ancient dead Prothean's."

I nodded slumping back in my seat,

"So Stan, again is it? Glad to be back with the Navy?"

Smiling I looked at his grinning face,

"Yes well, I couldn't be Commander Grant could I? Besides the Navy have my cover story in place so no one will ask too many questions and yes, it does feel good to be a Naval Officer again."

He gave a mock salute and I returned it,

"Stan update on the ship."

I heard Shepard ask over the radio,

"Unchanged, Shepard although Geth activity is reducing it appears they are preparing to leave."

I saw him land on the outskirts of the besieged colony settlement setting off at speed, Legion and Tali close behind. As he descended a smaller dig site I could see many spires scattered about the site, some with Turian corpses skewered on the pikes,

"Stan you seeing this?" Joker and I were staring at the images in shock,

"Yes, I seeing it, what on Earth is the purpose of that?"

Shepard hadn't a chance to respond before that spires retracted and the Turians slumped to the ground now with an eerie blue glow emanating out of them.

As they stood Tali gasp,

"What's happened to their faces?!"

She said as Shepard raised his rifle but someone beat him to it, the 3 Turians which had begun to advance of Shepard and his team where shot through the head from the left,

"Who was that?"

I heard Joker say and shook my head watching Shepard's camera turn to look at the figured at the top of the pit, it was Turian and dressed in the typical Turian military uniform with a sniper rifle identical to Garrus's,

"Hey thanks for that, do you know what's going on?"

Shepard shouted and the Turian gave the signal to come up and they moved to the pathway indicated at the Turian ran down to meet them. When they reached the sniper, the Turian had removed its helmet and Shepard stopped and extended his hand,

"Captain Shepard? Sergeant Valemia Darcius, First Palaven Strike force, I was stationed here after the colonists went missing and now the Geth attack, and they have dug up another Prothean ruin and are now prepping it for extraction."

Shepard looked over at the massive ship above the colony,

"Any idea what that is?"

Solana shook her head,

"No, although it hasn't moved since blasting the colony apart."

I heard a set of heavy steps enter the cockpit and then a short draw of breath,

"Vale?!"

Garrus said and I looked at him,

"Friend of yours?"

He nodded and I stood to let him sit down and speak to Shepard,

"Shepard let me speak to her."

Shepard hesitated then handed his mic over to Valemia,

"For you."

She took it and held it to her ear,

"Vale what the hell are you doing on Aspire shouldn't you be on Palaven?!"

The older Turian turned away from Shepard and took a few steps,

"Garrus is that you, why aren't you on the Citadel with CSEC? Besides I have every right to be here I'm a member of the military."

Garrus groaned and shook his head,

"Ah you're too stubborn for your own good, pass me back to Shepard."

She did and Shepard fixed it in place,

"Shepard you should have taken me down with you, but never mind about that keep her safe."

Shepard stayed silent then acknowledged quite rightly confused by the whole thing, as Shepard followed Valemia, while Joker and I gave Garrus the 'tell all look'. he sighed,

"When I joined the military she was in my unit and we became close, often after exercise we would spar, to relieve stress and annoyance, let's just say after a while of her winning some and me winning some, we started holding tie-breakers in her and mine quarters, I had reach she had flexibility."

Joker cringed at the thought bringing an evil smile to Garrus's face he looked at me and I smiled,

"So you too an item?"

he looked back at the screen and shrugged,

"Don't know I left for CSEC before things became too serious but we were close."

Just as he finished he saw something on the camera and froze,

"Hang on I know that Turian, he's a spectre, his name is Saren, but why he is here and surrounded by Geth nonetheless is a mystery!"

I leant down and looked at the screen,

"Shepard be aware Turian Spectre on site, possibly captured."

Shepard acknowledged via a green status light and held the team up just outside the main dig site, .he Geth numbered in the Hundreds but most were leaving the area boarding shuttles before leaving, after a short while only 30 remained and Saren stepped out of sight and Shepard relocated to gain a view of him again,

"Definitely not captured."

I said looking at how Saren walked past the Geth soldiers without a care in the world towards a large spike, but unlike the previous ones it glowed green and looked freshly unearthed,

"That what they dug up?!"

Joker exclaimed as he too watched intently,

"Shepard spread his team out evenly putting Valemia in a good vantage point of the site, while Tali took the left side and Legion took the right.

Shepard Stepped out from cover his rifle raised and walked slowly towards the Turian,

"Saren! You mind explaining why you have a Geth escort?!"

He shouted drawing all Geth weapons on him, accompanied by a series of beeps and buzzes before Saren turned and held his hand aloft,

"A Human, I might ask why you are on a Turian colony but I guess your tracking my Geth partners in search of answers for the Collectors and why they're taking colonists, well the simple answer is the end. The end of life as we know it unless we surrender ourselves to those who are infinitely our superiors, I am one of several who have already secured my place in the new world, with this Prothean Archive I can assist in their plans to cleanse this Galaxy of its impurities, but if you are here to stop me I will be forced to kill you and your friends in orbit."

Shepard stopped and Joker, Garrus and me all looked at each other in utter shock,

"Joker please tell me our stealth systems weren't offline?!"

He checked then double checked,

"No their online, but no Geth ship can see our ship on scanners."

I looked back at the camera feeds to see Saren laughing,

"What did you really think I didn't know you were here? You Humans and your self-imposed superiority always thinking themselves the greater of their fellow sentient species, tell me if you can how I know this."

Shepard stayed quite his heart rate steadily climbing,

"It wouldn't have something to do with that Reaper would it."

Saren gasped theatrically and clapped madly,

"Oh well done, I thought your species had forgotten about the legends of the Reapers but maybe you will show promise due to your smarts."

Shepard looked about unsure how to proceed.

"Stay there Captain I will be back to you in a second."

Saren said as he touched the Spire and was lifted into the air his head bent backwards as several strands of green light streamed into his head, before he dropped to the floor landing on his feet and drawing a deep breath,

"So the Prothean's had hope we could succeed where they failed, I think not."

He raised his pistol to the Spire and prepared to fire, Shepard lunged forward knocking the Turian aside as his team fired at the Geth talking out at least five in the first seconds as Shepard wrestled with Saren before being thrown across the platform by a biotic push,

"Enough of this!"

Saren shouted again trying to shoot the spire but Valemia put a single round into his hand making him drop the pistol and howling in pain, before throwing a Geth corpse toward her as he ran,

"Ignore Saren for now focus on the Geth!"

Shepard shouted as Saren boarded a shuttle which lifted off and headed for the Reaper. After several minutes of intense fighting Shepard appeared in the centre of the platform once more walking past the sparking corpse of Geth Units,

"What do you suppose Saren meant, the Prothean's had hopes for us?"

He said as he reached for the Spire,

"Captain Shepard refrain from touching."

It was too late Shepard was lifted off the floor and this time the Spire shoot more tendrils of green light into the Captains head before beginning to hum loudly, Legion reached for Shepard and grabbed his arm pulling him away from the Spire, before it exploded sending a huge beam of light right into Shepard's head, His vitals were skyrocketing, and the screen showed brain activity was unstable,

"Grant Commander need immediate Medical extraction from planet."

Joker was already powering on the Engines careful to avoid the Reaper and it fleet as it rose from the planet,

"ETA 1 minute, keep the Captain stable till we arrive."

I said as Garrus and I rushed for the elevator.

"Joker send the authorization code to the shuttle to lift off and dock with the Normandy were not staying around we need to speak with the council about Saren."

I shouted as Joker touched us down on the planet and lowered the door, I followed the medical team as the ran through the destroyed colony buildings to the Captain as he convulsed on the floor Tali and Valemia Standing to one side utter shock on their faces, well Vale's face at least, while Legion stood vigil over the Captain before moving aside when the medical team rushed to Shepard side,

"Heart rates still climbing, quick 15 cc's of morphine."

Dr Chakwas shouted as she checked the Captains pupils,

"Pupils fully dilated, Unresponsive to light, let's get him to the Med bay stat."

She continued as her team lifted Shepard onto a stretcher before rushing side and into the lift. I turned back to look at the burning remains of the Spire and approached it gingerly,

"Stan I wouldn't do that."

Garrus shouted as he looked my way after talking with Tali and Valemia,

"I need to make sure it's offline we can't have Saren returning to take it away with him."

I activated my Omni-tool and scanned the remains of the Spire,

"NEON are you detecting anything?"

NEON's response was delayed,

"Other than a few traces of electromagnetic emissions and gamma particle, it appears to have shut down."

Satisfied I looked close at the Spire then back to the ship,

"Get an extraction team out here, where taking it with us, and on the double I want to leave in 10 minutes."

I said as I walked away from the spire, just as an image flashed through my mind so vividly that I stumbled,

"Stan you alright?"

Tali said as she watched me stumble,

"Yeah I think so, just had a laps of concentration I'm good."

I smiled at her reassuringly, as we entered the ship Valemia included, after we stopped at the entrance to the lift I turned to her,

"Sergeant Valemia, it's nice to meet you, how long have you been stationed here, was Saren here before the Attack?"

She shook her head, we had Spectres investigate the colony but it wasn't Saren."

I sighed,

"Why would he side with the Geth and a Reaper of all things. Valemia unless you have any objections may I request you remain on-board this ship until we address the council we will need your testimony to help ours."

She smiled,

"I have no objections, my whole unit was wiped out by the Geth, and my next highest CO is on the Citadel, so it would help me to catch a ride."

I looked at Garrus and winked sending his visor this a message,

"More time for you to 'Catch up!' He read it and glared at me, catching the attention of the others, they looked confused, but I guess they said to themselves to ask what it was about later."

We all got off at the Mess deck and I said I would check on Shepard, Tali insisted on joining me while Garrus lead Valemia to a table to calm any nerves down. While Legion had remained in the cargo bay to assist with retrieving the Spire he was sending continuous messages to my VV asking about the Captain.

I said I would check just to shut him up and as I entered I saw Dr Chakwas, Professor Mordin and Liara gathered around Shepard's limp form on the medical table,

"How is he?"

I asked making them all jump,

"He's not good his heart rate has slowed but his brain activity is still off the charts, Liara is going to try and calm his mind with her telepathy."

Dr Chakwas informed me, as Liara stepped up behind the table as it slide away from the wall, while the rest of us backed away to the far end of room as she requested to give her space to let her mind roam. Then she began, she placed her hands on the side of Shepard's head and placed her index fingers across his forehead, while she opened her now bitch black eyes, and Shepard body started twitching and Liara's head twitched as well. After a few minutes of silence released Shepard's head and turned to us,

"His mind was full of images from the Spire, many of which I couldn't make out, but if I continue to perform this when he wakes, I will be able to clear the images."

Nodding I stepped forward and looked at Shepard,

"Doctor, do you know how long he will be out of it?"

I said as attached an IV into his arm,

"Maybe a few hours or a few days, hard to tell, but at least his brain activity has dropped, that should speed up his waking time."

I turned to Tali,

"Any injuries?"

I asked realising at last that she had been down there as well,

"No none that I'm aware of but I have taken some antibiotics just in case."

She said, I gave her an apologetic smile,

"Sorry I didn't ask sooner, that mission was a little hectic wasn't it, even for me in orbit."

She smiled and walked up to Shepard and patted his arm,

"You had your Captain to worry about, and don't worry about me, I have my shotgun."

I followed her out of the Med-bay saying to the two tending to Shepard that if they needed anything they need only call. I left Tali with Garrus and Valemia before returning to the bridge as the ship lifted off the colony and sped away to space and then the Relay. We arrived back at the Citadel in just over 12 hours since leaving it for our mission,

"Commander, damn that sounds wrong, Dr Chakwas says that Shepard is waking up you should get down there."

Joker said to me as he shook my arm since I had responded to my own message tone, "Oh right sorry was lost in space, thinking about that bastard Saren."

I said as I stood and hurriedly left for the lift.

When I arrived Shepard was sitting up looking as though he'd spent a night out in Chora's Den,

"You know there are easier ways of getting a nights rest."

I said as he looked at me, he smiled,

"Needed to test your responses as well don't forget, nice job by the way, so tell me how did Saren see you."

I shrugged at him and he sighed,

"Damn it then we just lost our one advantage, I guess they saw us at Healstrom, so why not react?"

Again I had no answer,

"I'm sorry Shepard I have no inclination to Saren's motives or the Reapers."

He smiled again standing, "I would expect you too, so where have you taken us?"

He said after the thanking the Doctor and Mordin the making his way to the door,

"The Citadel, I figured we needed to tell the Council what we found."

He nodded,

"Good to see that I made a good choice of XO."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Rachni and the Krogan:

"You cannot ignore the evidence on this, we have four eye witnesses and video proof showing you that Saren was working with the Geth before trying to kill us."

Shepard said sternly, his patience beginning to wear thin,

"Captain Shepard, how can we be sure this is not just some fanatical colonist who managed to escape the last attack and has agreed to work with the Geth for ulterior motives."

Cheum said trying to find anyway to clear the name of a Spectre, Shepard slammed his fist on the podium and looked into the Councillors eyes,

"If you don't want to accept the truth then I will not search your colonies anymore, Humanity is also under attack, so I shall simply defend my own."

Brunus gave Shepard a glare that would have made other men cower,

"If you think for one minute this Council will be bullied by some upstart Human Captain you are mistaken, although your evidence is conclusive that Saren was indeed with the Geth we cannot assertion his motives or if he is working under his own will, if you could hold your temper in check, we will be more than happy to discuss your assignment. We commission you to find conclusive evidence pointing to Saren's betrayal."

Shepard nodded slightly and left,

"Damn council they'll do anything to save their own."

Shepard huffed as he walked into the elevator back to the Normandy,

"So just to clarify what is our mission?"

Shepard closed his eyes and thought,

"For the moment were investigating Saren, as he and his Geth are both linked with the Collectors and the Reaper, if we find Saren we find the Collectors I'm sure of it."

Nodding I looked at my VV for any reports of Saren or Geth sighted on other colonies, it turned up blank but there was a planet that had recorded Saren visiting on a regular basis, Noveria.

"Shepard I think we should investigate Noveria, Saren appears to have some interest with that planet."

He must have been looking at similar files as he nodded,

"My thoughts to, ah where does all this fit, Saren, Geth, Collectors and a Reaper? The Geth are working with the Collectors who are Reaper slaves so are the Geth slaves to and Saren, well what is he?"

I sighed,

"I think this just got whole lot bigger than kidnapped colonists."

When we arrived back on the Normandy Shepard told Joker to set a course for Noveria leaving me in charge as he went on his rounds. It was a short journey relatively speaking about a 6 hour round trip from the Citadel to Noveria so I stayed on the bridge talking with Joker as my company until stepping aside when Shepard returned,

"Stan go get some dinner, you've been up since Aspire."

Giving him my thanks I left, taking a seat in the mess hall but only eating my meal at rare opportunities as I read up on unclassified information on Saren, he had been a spectre for ten years, born on Palaven to a typical military family, but other than the basic he was hidden by Citadel protection, Just then I spotted Garrus,

"Hey Garrus don't suppose you know anything about Saren that isn't on the books?"

He shook his head, "Sorry I got nothing, CSEC made the files you have access to but there is rarely little information they miss."

Nodding in thanks I sat back and sighed,

"So where we heading?"

Garrus asked sitting down with his Turian tea,

"Noveria, an ice planet so pack a flask of that stuff I know how you hate the cold, taking his cup and sipping it slightly,

"That's a good tea."

He had long since giving up trying to stop me tasting Turian foods,

"That will kill you one day's you know?"

Shrugging I took a bigger sip,

"Got to go someday I guess."

He laughed,

"That's the problem you can't die now, and not with your relife procedures, tell me have you found a way to do the same for other species?"

I shrugged,

"Dr Chakwas and Mordin are the people to ask, Mordin has been trying to extend Salarian lives for most of his, he's been helping our scientists with the relife procedures for all but it slow progress."

Garrus nodded resigning his original tea to me and standing to get another. At 30 minutes till arrival I received a message from Chakwas saying she had grounded Shepard to the ship and that I was to take the team to the Noveria facility.

"Right Garrus get yourself organised you're under my command for this one, oh and how Vale?"

His version of a raised eyebrow was his answer,

"Vale?"

I nodded,

"Oh yeah she's fine Shepard spoke with her CO via messages, and got her on loan to the Normandy."

He left before I could say anything, so I went to get ready but before leaving I knocked on Liara's door, when it opened she was already in her armour,

"Stan tell Shepard I'm going to the facility."

She said before walking toward the lift, I rushed after her,

"Liara, Shepard is grounded I'm leading this mission and I was about to ask if you wanted to go."

She didn't look surprised,

"Glad that he isn't going, not that he is annoying but in his state, fighting wouldn't be the best thing right now."

I told her to meet Garrus outside the shuttle while I went to get ready. A minute later I walked into the cargo bay and gestured for the others to get in,

"Right I know you probably want a nice and gentle descent but I'm afraid we have a job to do so hang on."

I heard Liara mutter something about crazy Humans while Garrus chuckled to himself and as soon as the bay doors opened I floored it.

Within two minutes we were inside the planet's atmosphere and heading to the facility,

"Stan I'm reading no electrical signals from the welcome centre, I guess they evacuated from the storm or something else happened."

Shepard said as he moved the waypoint to the fourth mountain laboratory,

"Better hurry though the winds are picking up."

He added much to the delight of Liara, as I shoved the throttle to full power closing the distance from us to the landing pad, when I finally touched the little craft down and extended the magnetic clamps to stop it from being lifed off.

"NEON access the computer grid and retract this landing platform."

Within seconds the pad moved and soon we were inside the facility,

"Load up let's find anything we can on Saren."

Garrus who had jumped out first, tilted his head to me,

"How do we even know this is Saren's lab?"

I thought as I locked up the shuttle but NEON appeared,

"EDI and myself hacked into the facilities database upon entry into the planet, number four has been sold from the Sirta Foundation to a private contractor who paid in full using Citadel currency, stating that they didn't not want to be disturbed."

As I joined the others at the end of the corridor I told NEON to scan the facility for life signs,

"So we have a super-rich individual that lived and worked for the citadel I think this is our guy."

Garrus nodded as he opened the first door into the facility, as the door slid apart Liara screamed and the sounds of scuttling could be heard as well as the sound of tapping on metal,

"Liara what did you see?"

I asked as I poked my head around the door to see a few patches of green and purple fluid on the floor,

"I'm not sure but they were big insects and they were eating Asari!" She cried as she took deep breaths,

"Garrus eyes peeled, Liara on my six."

I said as I entered the room scanning all the points of entry I couldn't hear any more noise and guessed the insects had fled,

"NEON any signs of life yet?" He didn't respond,

"Normandy come in?"

No response either,

"Right were on our own for this one, stay close."

As we made our way deeper into the station every so often we would hear a scuttle or clang from pipes around us but we pressed on following the signs for the computer core room, I hoped we be able to deactivate whatever was blocking our signals and hopefully find out if Saren or any of his minions were here. As we reached the last corridor to the computer room a loud retching sounds came from up ahead, and as we rounded the last corner we froze there was a huge insect lying on the floor convulsing while a Human crouched next to it a knife buried in the back of the creatures neck,

"Hey who are you, and what is that?!"

The Human twisted its knife and stood wiping the blood on a cloth then turning around,

"I am Ashley Williams and you are Stan Grant if my memory serves me correctly."

My mind jumped back to when I first met Ashley when she joined my crew all those years ago,

"What are you doing here, you were with the Navy what happened to you?"

She smiled coyly,

"After your heroic desertion I left the Navy to and tried to join the Blue suns to take it to the aliens once and for all, but in the I became a low life merc, taking the odd job here and there, until I was offered a security job here on this dump of a planet, only I didn't realise it was for some whack job Turian and an equally crazy Asari Matriarch."

Liara stepped forward,

"Do you know what her name is?"

Ashley shook her head,

"No sorry I don't, she never leaves the secure lab, but I guess whatever in there spawned these things, so you heading to the computer core right? Same here trying to get an SOS out of here, but it looks like you beat me to it but I'll come with you we still need to turn off the jammer and find out if any of the scientists made it?"

I gestured her forward but held back, "Do not trust her, if she is working for Saren she may be liable to turn on us."

After that we followed her down the corridor and into the computer core, where Garrus set about trying to re-activate the computers sensor and take down the jamming signal.

"Ok we have computer control and the sensors are online but I am unable to take the jammer down."

I waved it off,

"Good job nonetheless, so anything near us?"

He nodded,

"Updating our maps, there's a group of Turians, Humans, Asari, Elcor, Salarians and a Volus in the crew quarters, and there is a single Asari in the secure lab."

I thought for a moment,

"We need to secure any survivors for interrogation, lets head out to the crew quarters and once there we will try find out what's going on in this place before tackling the Matriarch."

On route we had our first and soon after multiple encounters with the insects, there were relentless and spat acid at us in an attempt to slow us down but after 15 minutes of nonstop fighting we reached the crew quarters where we were greeted by an old security turret that ignored us and kept scanning the corridor.

When we were allowed inside we found that many of the survivors were in bad shape most had been bittern or had acid burns and they were slowly dying with lack of medical supplies,

"Who's in charge around here?"

I shouted and a Turian stepped forward and scowled at us,

"Ashely where the hell have you been?"

She ignored him and sat on a cot nearby,

"We meet here reactivating the computer, can you tell me what's going on and where I can find a way to shut down the jammer, if that goes my ship will be able to evacuate you."

He looked sceptical but sighed,

"The jammer is in the secure lab but it's been sealed tight and those things have been crawling all over that section of the station, if you can get in there and shut it off we can contact your ship but you need to kill these creatures first head to the security station next to the lab and activate the purge, it will kill all non-registered species in the station."

I nodded telling my team to refill ammo and head, out I told Ashley to remain behind as she wasn't with me and I couldn't trust her.

As soon as we exited the secure part of the station we were set upon by the insects again and again all the way to the purge room, after activating it we heard the cries of hundreds of insects throughout the station as they died, when the screams faded I unlocked the secure lab and entered,

"You should not have come here Human, this is far beyond your control."

A voice said from above me as my team and I entered,

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, we already stopped Saren on Aspire and we will stop you here."

I responded after checking the area was clear, then the Asari stepped out in front of the flight of stairs leading to her position,

"Mother?!"

Liara gasped as she began to walk up the stairs,

"Oh Liara, such a disappointment why couldn't you have stayed in the military where you were out of my way."

Benezia said,

"Hey Garrus you know how you said when I first met you I was lucky to get away from her, I don't think that will happen today."

I said as I grabbed Liara's arm and stopped her from climbing any higher,

"Well if it isn't the first envoy to the Council himself, I knew I should have killed you back on the Citadel, but I can make up for that today with the help from the Geth." As she spoke several Geth entered the room and began firing at us as Benezia hid behind her station.

"You just had to say it didn't you."

Garrus shouted as he shot the eye out of a Geth unit as it ran towards him,

"Ah shut up and shoot." I shouted back peppering several Geth while Liara lifted them into the air. It took most of our ammo and biotic strength in Liara's case to weaken Benezia and destroy the Geth. As we climbed the stairs wary of any ambush attacks we saw Benezia slouched on the floor clutching her stomach as blood trickled out,

"Well done Commander Grant, you beat me. But Saren's plan is too far along for you to stop him now."

Liara crouched down and placed a hand on her mother's bloody one,

"Mother please tell us what he is doing and how we can stop him."

Benezia's eyes rolled back then snapped back bitch black,

"Please you have to stop me, he's controlling my mind, Saren is in league with the Reaper Sovereign, that is the real threat, Sovereign is using the Geth to uncover ancient Prothean relicts that could aid all of you in defeating the Reapers and is destroying them, the Collectors are, Ahh!"

She screamed and her hands went to her head to cover her ears,

"Please make it stop I don't want to be a slave anymore!"

Benezia cried out in pain,

"Mother please hang on fight him!"

Liara shouted, tears spilling down her face,

"Commander you gun, please!"

Benezia whimpered, I hesitated but crouched, gently took her hand and held it around my pistol as she guided it to her head, "I love you Liara, never forget that." She said in a level and calm voice before pulling the trigger,

"NO! Mother!"

Liara screamed and hugged Garrus as I gently laid Benezia's body flat while closing her eyes and looking for something to cover her.

"I'm so sorry Liara, but she was under Saren control, she fought him off long enough to end it so she wouldn't have to kill you."

I said, lightly touching her arm to try and comfort her. She pulled her arm away from me, pulling herself tighter into Garrus, who although shocked by the gesture did his best to comfort her, while giving me a 'don't worry about it' look. As sighed and bowed my head I then heard a screech and scratching noise, I looked up and stood walking to the end of the platform and looked down,

"Jesus what the hell is that?!"

Garrus said after he had set Liara down next to her mother walked over,

"No idea but it looks like the smaller ones maybe it's a Queen?"

I nodded,

"Hey check that terminal it may have the jammer deactivation code on it."

He moved off and taped the screen he smiled and sighed in relief, "Deactivating it now."

After a second a pre-recorded message came through to my radio,

"Stan, Garrus and Liara if you're receiving respond right away."

Shepard voices said strained in worry,

"Captain we are receiving, we just deactivated the jamming signal, and confronted Saren's top lieutenant unfortunately she killed herself, she was Liara's mother. That's not all we have encountered a hostile alien race, they are an insect race but we have found what we believe is their Queen. From all of these smaller worker, insects running around it appears Saren was breeding them for his uses but they must have broken lose. What should I do with the Queen?"

A huge sigh responded before Shepard responded,

"Thank god you're alright, any injuries? See if the Queen can understand you, it could have been held against its will."

I rolled my eyes before settling my gaze on the creature at looked back at me chirping.

"No injuries to report but we encountered some survivors many of which are badly wounded, I suggest sending a security detail to escort them back, Ashley Williams was working for Saren as a hired gun, so be aware she may be compromised."

At that point Liara cried out again causing both Garrus and I to draw our weapons,

"What the hell!"

Garrus exclaimed, Benezia was sitting up her head tilted to the side and her eyes were pitch black once again,

"Please we mean you no harm, we are the last of our kind. We are Rachni, the small ones you killed were stolen from us before they could be taught how to sing, they were lost to silence. You did them a favour, but please release us, we will not make the same mistakes our ancestors did."

We stared in shock at Benezia while Liara checked her pulse,

"She dead, could it be the Queen has a telepathic link with minds who are lesser or inactive."

She guessed now holding her mother's body tightly,

"Commander what is happening down there?"

Shepard asked,

"Well Captain, the Queen the species their Rachni, she claims she is the last of her kind and that she means us no harm, she wishes to be released."

Joker could be heard faintly saying that was terrible idea.

"The Rachni terrorized the Galaxy a long time ago, can we be sure that she will not do the same to us?"

The Queen screeched angrily,

"We already told you we mean you no harm we wish to have the right to exist in peace, what gives you the right to deny us our place in the universe, we were born in captivity, and wish for freedom, we promise that we mean you nothing but peace, we will withdraw from your territory forever."

I stared about the place trying to get the reactions from my team, Liara looked sympathetic while Garrus shook his head.

"This is the species that caused us to use the Krogan to put them down and look how that turned out?"

He said with no hesitation.

"I agree with Garrus we can't not chance the safety of the Galaxy to the word of one who has a good reason to hate us."

Shepard said but I couldn't think, "Shepard we cannot doom a species to death?"

He sighed,

"I know we have no right but we cannot chance it."

I shook my head,

"No I won't destroy a race for past actions, and everyone deserves a second chance."

I said as I stepped up to the terminal and pressed containment release and the pod the Rachni was encased in and it slowly rose before meeting up it a second door that opened leading to a long corridor, Shepard was shouting in my ear but I ignored him, the Queen turned and looked at me once again,

"Thank you Commander we shall not forget your generosity, and as promised we will leave known space never to interfere with you again."

Then Benezia fell silent and limp once again. I turned picturing the bollocking I would receive when I returned to the ship. Garrus sighed and patted my shoulder,

"I hope it was worth it?"

I nodded and held my hand out to Liara, "Liara if there was anything I could have done for your mother I." She took my hand and hugged me, "Don't mention it, I realise that she was doing to protect me and free herself, I'm glad you didn't force her to or do it for her."

When we got back in the shuttle I could see the Normandy docked with a secondary docking arm with the survivors walking across the tunnel, after I had lifted off I guided the shuttle into the cargo bay and set her down then took a deep breath,

"See you guys for dinner?"

They agreed stepping out and walking off the remove their weapons and armour, as I exited I saw the lift door open and stood in place,

"Goddamnit Stan! I gave you and order to kill that Queen and you set it loose on the Galaxy!"

Shepard shouted but he didn't seem that angry,

"I know it couldn't have been easy knowing you were committing genocide, but I hope your decision doesn't come around to bite us in the ass one day."

He smiled and looked at the others who were staying focused on their work,

"Still you stopped Saren's operation here and you rescued some survivors that we can interrogate for information, so at the end of the day well done, come on go get cleaned up and take the rest of the day off, go get a drink but don't get drunk."

I smiled and thanked him joining the others before heading for the showers.

Now back to feeling fresh and human once more and back in my casual navy slacks, I saw it wasn't quite time for dinner so I walked into the port side observation room and sat down not taking my eyes off of a data pad a junior officer had given me stating that a few upgrades were needed for the ship, telling my VV to play some music while I sat back and watched the stars forgetting everything and just enjoying the view.

I hadn't been there long, when I realised I wasn't alone, looking around I saw Tali sitting a lounging chair, silently laughing to herself,

"Wow do all Humans have terrible special awareness?"

I smiled,

"No just me, sorry I didn't see you I was preoccupied with music and realising a Rachni Queen."

Tali who was in the process of moving to sit on the couch looked at me,

"You what, Keelah what possessed you to do that?"

I watched the stars thinking,

"I just couldn't deny a sentient creature who had done no wrong, to death and in the process dooming her species to extinction."

Tali sat and brushed her hand over her hood,

"That was kind of you but, maybe extremely foolish the Rachni threatened galactic peace before Humans even left Earth, but I'm pleased to see that at least your forgiving enough to spare a species."

I smiled at her,

"Thanks Tali, any news on your Father?"

She sighed,

"He has set up a salvage shop on the Citadel buying old ships, fixing them up and selling them on, so far he has been happy but I fear he may soon realise he is alone."

I placed my hand on hers and gripped it,

"He's not alone, he has you don't forget that."

I said sternly but with no steel in my voice, she gave my hand a squeezed and I could just make out a smile under her mask,

"Thanks Stan, that means a lot, hopefully his weapon will put us back on Rannoch soon, I'd like to show it to you, well you and everyone else."

She looked away back out of the window and I tugged on my hand she still held she let go,

"Oh I'm sorry."

I waved it off,

"Say want to join me for some dinner?"

She stood nodding and led the way out the door when I entered she was already at the food stand a try securely in her grasp,

"You must be hungry."

I said when I saw how many food tubes she had, she nodded grabbing a drink and turned looking for table when she spotted Garrus entering from his room with Valemia,

"Garrus, Valemia brilliant timing grab a tray and join Stan and me."

I stifled my laugh at her excited state, as she walked to the table in the centre which was rapidly becoming ours and waited for the rest of us.

After Garrus and Valemia had got their food and sat down I knocked on the door for Liara but when she didn't answer I guessed that she wasn't feeling up to socialising, so I returned giving the door an apologetic stare,

"Stan it wasn't your fault about Benezia, she chose to end it on her own terms."

Garrus said after seeing my stare,

"Yes but Liara was there she saw it and me helping her do it."

He slapped me over the head getting an angry stare as reward, but it snapped me out of my worries. For a while Garrus spoke in great detail about the Rachni which drew the interest of several of the crew, and by the time he finished some CO's were coming in wondering where their staff were.

"And Stan released them! Well thanks Commander."

Tali said jokingly as Garrus finished describing their acid spitting ability during fights. I gave an exasperated sigh and checked to see where Joker was taking us it appeared as though we were heading for Tuchanka.

As I prepared to leave Valemia drew my attention,

"Excuse me Commander, do you know where were heading?"

I smiled

"Just checked that myself, were currently on route to Tuchanka, I was just going to speak to Shepard about it."

She nodded but looked annoyed about something,

"Something wrong?"

I asked,

"She looked back at me,

"Well I'm curious how you are allowed to get away with addressing you superior officer by using his first name."

She had a point,

"Well I was his superior officer before I left the Navy, when I was asked back I was put under his command, I guess my way of running the ship rubbed off on him, and he's quite relaxed about names, anyway catch you later enjoy your dinner duty calls."

As I left I heard Garrus mutter something about power going to my head so before I turned the corner I gave him the finger and smiled at his expression before catching the lift to the bridge.

When I arrived I couldn't see Shepard anywhere and when I arrived in the cockpit Joker looked bored out of his mind,

"Where's Shepard?"

He jumped forward,

"Oh sorry I was miles away, he's been in Liara's room for hours think he's having his black eyes eternity thing with her."

He smiled when he saw my bemused expression,

"I think it's a bit soon for that now Commander."

He winked and I shook my head at him,

"Right well how long till we reach Tuchanka? And what the purpose of our visit?"

Joker looked at his screens,

"About 5 hours, Shepard says that the data he extracted from one of the survivors says that Saren visited Tuchanka with the Collectors to hand of some tech so they could build pure Krogan plus a Krogan Warlord contacted us shortly after you returned."

I frowned,

"That certainly isn't good."

He held his hand up to stop me,

"That not everything, you see the Krogan is part of clan Urdnot whose leader is one Urdnot Wrex, Wrex contacted the Admirals to hand over Okeer, who's the scientist making these Krogan in exchange for medical and food supplies. Wrex is a prideful Krogan but not stupid he sees the Collectors as just a big a threat as we do, especially if their taking pure Krogan as warriors for Saren's army, although he didn't discover it, his Brother Wreav discovered what Okeer was doing and told Wrex who at then told us, where on our way to stop Okeer."

I nodded my approval and handed Joker my mug of coffee,

"You need it more than I do when was the last time you slept,

"I sleep in the chair most times when we're in orbit, EDI watches the ship so it's all good."

I laughed turning away from him after saying good night before returning to my room.

Four hours later after dragging myself out of bed I was once again on the bridge, I had dawned my under suit in case Shepard would need me to go on the mission but I doubted he would miss this out. As we entered the system that lead to Tuchanka the Turian blockade fleet hailed us,

"ISCS Normandy state your intentions for entering the Tuchanka system."

Joker whistled at the size of the fleet that guarded the Relay,

"Blockade Fleet we are here to investigate reports of genetic modification on the Krogan to be used against the Council."

We waited for the clearance to come through,

"ISCS Normandy proceed on current heading."

Joker looked around an eyebrow raised

"I'm not about to tell them that we are here to stop a Krogan scientist who is building pure Krogan for Saren's army using tech taken from the Collectors." He nodded and prepared the ship for a Relay jump.

After the short jump and hop across space to the planet, Shepard walked onto the bridge in his armour, determined to go to ground. He surveyed our recorded data on the situation,

"So this Wrex, he's trying to unite the clans correct, well good on him but why would he turn in his top scientist for trying to create pure Krogan?"

he asked as we settled into a stable orbit,

"I think he feels threatened by the Collectors taking his species away for tests and that having new ones created using alien tech is an abomination as he calls it."

I replied watching one of the planets many dust storms tear over the space-port below.

"Right well I'll need Mordin and Garrus for this mission, but I may need a second team or an individual to investigate this Warlord Wrex to see if he knows anything about Saren or the Collectors, he may be useful to us."

I looked at him and he nodded,

"If you don't mind suiting up, I'd like you to go speak with Wrex once I've gone to find Okeer."

I shrugged,

"What could go wrong a Krogan Warlord who fought the Rachni and I set them free again, I hope you have a replacement on call."

He smiled and shook his head,

"Just don't mention it go on get ready I'll see you in five."

Twenty minutes later we set foot on Tuchanka and were greeted by a young Krogan,

"Warlord Wrex is expecting you, don't keep him waiting Human, but I must stress that Salarians and Turian are not welcome on Tuchanka!"

He growled,

"Well I can assure you, Mordin and Garrus won't cause any trouble."

The Krogan shrugged disinterested,

"It's their funerals."

To Mordin's credit he didn't flinch and he seemed genuinely excited about being on Tuchanka while Garrus stiffened as we moved. We followed the Krogan through a collapsed building and down into a small throne room, where a huge Krogan, clad in red armour sat in a throne of concrete,

"Captain Shepard, what took you so long?"

The Krogan growled,

"Urdnot Wrex I presume, held up by the Turian patrol I'm afraid."

He laughed,

"Trust a Human to be afraid of a Turian fleet, but never mind that now you're here. Go north and find the traitor Okeer, bring him here alive or dead or if you want kill him in his lab, and destroy any abominations he's created."

Shepard nodded giving me a 'good luck' stare before setting out over the destroyed city.

Wrex glared angrily at Garrus as he followed Shepard then settled his eyes on me for the first time. "Something you need Human?" Wrex boomed as his guards closed in on me as I stood facing Wrex,

"Yes actually, I want you to tell me everything you know about Spectre Saren Arterius and why he's visited Okeer."

Wrex's eyes narrowed and he stood finally showing just how massive he was,

"You've got some nerve demanding something of me in my own city let on my own planet!"

He barked causing his guards to stand up straight while they eyed me hungrily,

"I glanced around at them and smiled at the advancing mountain of muscle,

"I'm afraid to say but your city and planet need a lick of paint."

Wrex stopped an inch from my face and breathed angrily before giving me a toothy grin,

"Ha you've some balls to say that! Heck I didn't know Humans could almost act Krogan."

As he turned I silently let out my breath, I was glad l acted tough in front of him, I figured manners and protocol were wasted on Krogan.

"Warlord Wrex?"

He waved for me to follow him as he went around his throne and headed for a flight of stairs.

"Call me Wrex, I have no need for titles not like the damned Turians."

I followed Wrex up the stairs and into an area with severely old and run down computers,

"This is the largest collection of security computers the planet has, they monitor everyone who enters and leaves this city, and what their made of. You'll find this interesting?"

He looked at me curiously,

"Oh the names Commander Stan Grant."

He nodded,

"Well Commander take a look than come back to me when you're satisfied."

I nodded and he left me to look at the file he had opened, it showed a Turian bio signature entering the throne room, but something was off about it showed that the life form was incomplete indicating areas of the body that were shaded black, which said they were non-organic components.

I turned to see Wrex leaning against the door a smug smile on his face,

"Yep I had a similar expression when I saw the truth, he's a damn cyborg, now to why he visited he wanted to ask my permission to allow one hundred of my best to be used as genetic markers, so he could create a Krogan army and cure the Genophage, I told his slimy ass that he would not use my species as simple cannon fodder and that curing the Genophage as a means of me signing my species into slavery was absolutely off the table. So when I found out that he had contacted Okeer with the same offer I called you guys, knowing you're hunting him and his slippery Collector friends who supplied Okeer with the tech he needed to cure the Genophage."

I activated my Omni-tool and raised an eyebrow at him asking if I could download the data, he nodded and I began,

"So why does he want a Krogan army, he has the Geth and the Collectors backing him, not to mention a Reaper."

Wrex shrugged,

"Why'd the Council bring the Krogan in to fight the Rachni, when they had enough firepower to vaporise a planet back then?

He wants a force that is unstoppable when it touches down on a planet, the Geth may be tough but they're really only good at hacking and space warfare now they haven't fought anyone stronger than Quarians before, and the Collectors? My guess they lack the numbers to do full on fighting that or their busy kidnapping your species and everyone else."

I must have paled slightly at the fought of a Krogan army with nothing but war bred into their genes. Wrex laughed and slapped me on the back,

"Don't worry about it Grant, Saren was here only a couple of weeks ago with the offer and we only found out about Okeer a few days ago, but it doesn't look like has made much headway, but he is a driven worker plus his new tech may have given him only enough time to make maybe one working prototype and he probably hasn't even started curing the Genophage, so no blood thirsty armies will be smashing up Earth if that's what you're worried about."

I smiled,

"That's a relief, so Wrex what are you hoping to gain by uniting the clans?"

I asked innocently enough but Wrex's attitude turned foul,

"Why do you care Human, it's not like you have to worry about extinction with a population in the billions, the Krogan number in mere thousands now."

I held my hands up apologetically,

"Sorry Wrex didn't mean to cause offence I'm merely interested in the outcome, I think the Krogan deserve a chance at rebuilding despite what the Council say." He roared with laughter and walked out of the room but when I didn't follow he turned,

"Come on Grant I want to show you something."

I followed him as he launched himself off the floor and down to the floor below, I dropped down slowly, rather hoping not to break a bone,

"Good to see at least some people out there are willing to be so trusting, especially after what we've been branded as out in Citadel space, I know you're still independent from the Council but from what I heard your ambassador, Udina? Is trying to seal the deal with your becoming a member that wouldn't make me like Humanity an awful lot."

We had reached a platform overlooking Wrex's food stood and sleeping quarters, calling them run down would have been an improvement,

"That is why I am uniting the clans so that we never have to live and die in such a shit hole! We need to stop fighting, especially as there are so few of us remaining we need to try and stabilize what's left of our population and show the galaxy we aren't the mindless thugs they claim we are."

I gazed out over the ruined city and looked at the Krogan who had his fists clenched rage in his eyes,

"You know Wrex the Commonwealth is helping the Quarians with medical supplies and ship repairs, I'm sure if you sent your case to the Commonwealth Department of Alien Affairs, they would agree to help you."

He shook his head,

"No we cannot rely on the charity of offers if we have any hope of standing on our own feet but thanks for the offer, the only reason I'm accepting food and medicine from you this time is because we need it."

Just then I received a visual message from Shepard I turned and opened it,

"Shepard what's up?"

"This is what's up."

He turned to show me a huge tubes filled with thick reddish liquid bubbling inside,

"Tell Wrex, Okeer is dead, but all traces of Collector tech are inside this, a perfectly pure Genophage free Krogan. Although Okeer wiped all his data before we killed him. So I cannot destroy this sample as it may be able to help us alive. Get back to the shuttle and bring it to me, I need a heavy lift."

He closed the link and I looked back at Wrex,

"Okeer is dead, but I am afraid we must take the prototype he has built for analysis. Is that alright with you?"

He grumbled and stormed past me,

"I invited you here and you did what I asked, mostly, yes you may take the abomination, I only hope he isn't corrupted by Okeer and his mad ideas, if he is pure and unpolluted when you wake him bring him to me I will test his true nature as a Krogan maybe then he will be useful to the Krogan."

I was unsure how to respond but Wrex didn't look back so I took my leave jumping into the shuttle soon after and piloting over to Shepard's location, when I arrived and opened the doors I could hear Mordin going crazy over the possibilities of a pure Krogan he could study accompanied by Shepard's voice trying to calm him down while Garrus poked his head inside the shuttle,

"Hey, you mind giving me a hand, this thing weighs a tonne and a half."

I walked to the door and saw the tube on its side being supported by a trolley they had acquired, Garrus huffed as he pulled on the top of the tube I ran to the bottom of the tube and pushed,

"Jesus will the shuttle even take off!"

I managed to say through gritted teeth, while Shepard and Mordin continued their discussion. Eventually we managed to get the tube inside and strapped down tight while the ground team settled down for an uneasy ride back to the Normandy.

When we arrived quite a bit later thanks to the reduced lift in the shuttle, as soon as the doors opened Garrus jumped straight out while Shepard and Mordin detached the Tube from the deck and rolled it back out of the shuttle and towards the lift. Although Mordin was trying his best he wasn't making a lot of progress so I relieved him and helped Shepard getting into the lift,

"So where we taking this big boy?"

I panting deeply opposite Shepard who was doing the same,

"How about opposite you, first line of defence?"

He smiled and I shrugged,

"I think I could handle him, Wrex seemed to like me."

Shepard smiled,

"Like you meaning you're still alive."

I nodded and smiled broadly as the lift arrived on the engineering deck just in time to meet Tali as she walked out of the engine room,

"What's in there another Rachni?"

We huffed as we pushed and pulled it aside,

"No, their worst nightmare."

I managed to say, and she nodded in understanding and waited for us to clear the lift before taking our place. Soon after we managed to get the Krogan and his tube into the spare Storage room, which had thankfully been cleared, and as it happened there was a heavy lift crane on the roof which we used to get the tube standing up right. And then walked around to face it,

"EDI have you linked with the controls yet?"

Her avatar appeared,

"Yes Shepard what would you like to do with it?"

He looked at the Krogan inside and put his hand to his chin,

"Is he aware of us? I would like to get some information from him."

She took a moment to respond,

"After in-depth scans, the Krogan is awake but whether it is aware of you is another matter, I would suggest caution if you activate it?"

Shepard nodded and stepped forward using his Omni-tool to deactivate the tubes locks.

When the reddish fluid had pooled on the floor and the tubes door was fully open the Krogan's eyes fluttered and he collapsed retching up more of the liquid before his lungs were clear, he then looked up staring at both of us before letting out a guttural growl.

He stood with speed neither of us were prepared for and charged his arms grabbing both of us around our waists before ramming us into the wall before throwing Shepard aside as he was without a weapon, the Krogan must have decided to take out the strongest opponent first, the Krogan pulled me around and slammed me into Shepard as he stood, knocking him away from both of us before slamming me again into the wall.

"Human male, not much known about you other than how to kill you, but why wake me if you know I can kill you? Unless you're stupid in which case this will be an easy."

He stopped his threats and looked down to see my knife pressed perfectly against his chest ready to penetrate his primary heart while Shepard held my pistol ready at the Krogan's head,

"Hmph maybe you aren't stupid but that still doesn't answer why you woke me up."

I nodded to Shepard and he lowered the pistol,

"Put me down and we'll tell you."

He looked at Shepard and let off his grip on my neck and lowered me down,

"Fine now what."

I took my pistol back from Shepard holstered it, I was glad that he was a good catch as I had thrown it at him when the Krogan spun me around a second time, "Now you answer my questions, Stan go get cleaned up your heads a mess."

Shepard said in complete calm, his voice showing every bit of authority he wielded as he stared at the Krogan. I touched the back of my head and brought the hand into view and saw it stained with fresh blood,

"Right I'll get Garrus up here to back you up."

He shook his head,

"No I will talk with him alone that way we can straighten this out."

I gave him a concerned look as I left the room heading for the lift.

When I reached the crew deck and began making my way to the med-bay I drew few stares from some of the crew but it wasn't till Liara and Tali saw me holding my head as it dripped blood down my back they rushed forward, "Stan are you ok?! What happened?"

I waved them down like it wasn't an issue,

"Our newest guest happened, threw me against a bulkhead twice before the threat of my knife in his heart stopped him."

I smiled,

"And what about you neck?"

With my free hand I touched it feeling the swelling and soreness begin,

"That would have been his hand choking me as he held me off the floor, but don't worry the Doc will fix me up."

I said as I walked in immediately having Chakwas look up before rushing to place a cloth over my head wound before leading me to a bed. I just saw Garrus walk up to the Tali and Liara a confused look on his face,

"You could resist getting a scare from a Krogan could you?" He shouted as the doors closed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: An end in sight:

"Well Commander you're going to have a smashing headache for the next few hours, but not to worry have a lie down and the concussion should pass in a day or two."

Dr Chakwas informed me after she had finished stitching my head back together,

"Thank you but isn't there anything you can give me to numb the pain?" She sighed and pulled a small pill bottle out of her medicine drawer,

"Take one of these now with water and the pain will subside, take again every three hours to stop the effects of the concussion, but no more than four a day."

I smiled winning at her,

"Thanks Dr Chakwas."

She rolled her eyes at my eagerness to get back to work,

"Please call me Karin."

I nodded remembering for the future then left for the bridge. When I arrived Joker turned and smiled,

"Trust you to have the shit kicked outta you by a minutes old Krogan."

He chuckled to himself as I rubbed my neck,

"Well if you want to test your metal you go and give him a few rounds."

I said in mock anger and he made a noise with his lips and shook his head,

"I'll leave the baby fighting to you. You're so good at."

I put my head in my hands and shook my head,

"You're never going to drop this are you?"

I could tell by his silence he was nodding his head, he was loving this.

"Well enough of that,"

he butted in

"For now.

He said,

"Fine whatever, where are we going? Is Shepard having his mind sessions again."

Joker nodded as he brought a screen up for me to see,

"Were off to Feros, it appears lovely old dad Okeer made a few imperfect Krogan before your friend and sent them to Saren and his base, so far as we can gather."

The screen showed me a stream of messages sent between Okeer and Saren,

"This is the only thing we managed to piece together after Okeer purged his system."

Joker said in mild annoyance,

"Well at least we can catch the bugger this time, I bet he's hiding behind an army of Krogan and Geth the coward. Still no reports on Collector attacks?"

Joker shook his head,

"Not a thing, it's like they've vanished from the galaxy."

I told him to call me when either Shepard returned or we reach Feros. No such call came until 6 hours later when Joker told me we were closing on Feros, followed by a message from Shepard saying all ground crew were to assemble in the cargo bay. So I through on my armour and headed down, when the lift arrived I saw a dishevelled looking Garrus and a rather flustered Valemia on the other side of the lift from him,

"Commander."

She said innocently,

"Good to see you Stan."

Garrus blurted out trying his best not to look at Valemia,

"Afternoon to both of you, caught you midway through a sparring match did I?"

Valemia's mandibles quivered and Garrus coughed loudly,

"Ah thought as much, hold a tiebreaker later Garrus just don't break anything."

I said my back turned away from them both and I could feel the death stare Garrus was giving me while Valemia had become very interested in the lifts wall.

When we exited I spotted Shepard the Krogan, Legion, Mordin and Liara waiting beside the Mako while Tali stood by the Shuttle,

"Good that's everyone, right then our mission is find Saren destroy his base of operations and him if the opportunity arises. As you can see the base I shaped roughly like an eye with a central building surrounded by factories labs and a perimeter wall, that's not including the many bases and AA defences outside of the base map. Grunt, Legion, Liara and I will take out the perimeter defences and make our way to the main facility while Garrus, Valemia Tali and Commander Grant will fly in on the far side of the facility to locate Saren and plant miniature nukes at critical locations throughout the base. When I give the word you detonate, giving the enemy something else to focus on, allowing my team and I chance to get inside."

I looked at the Krogan Shepard had called Grunt,

"I hope you have a little bit more that the slap you gave me Grunt."

He sneered before giving a deep chuckle,

"Not to worry about that Commander, beating to death a Turian Spectre is just what I'm built for, besides Okeer's imprint failed to make me a brainless servant to Saren so I'm free to follow who I wish and so far Shepard and humph you are the strongest I've seen, so I'm following him to learn about strength."

Shepard shrugged at my confused expression and jumped inside the Mako,

"Let's roll out people daylights burning."

His team jumped in after him while mine loaded inside the shuttle and buckled up,

"Good luck Stan, see you in a few."

Shepard said over the radio as he drove it out of the Mako out of the cargo bay, he hadn't disconnected the radio as I heard Liara scream as the tank plummeted down to the surface,

"Please don't do that Stan."

I heard Tali say, I looked back to see Valemia slightly nodding in agreement while Garrus smiled devilishly. When the green light to go blinked I lifted the craft off and as the Normandy slid away underneath us I cut the engines and let us plummet,

"You Bosh'Tet Grant!"

Tali shouted as gravity pulled us down, while Garrus cheered happily, in truth it was necessary to drop at terminal velocity so the scanners and AA guns would see that we weren't one of the many meteorites that fell on the planet on a regular basis. At 500 metres from the surface I engaged the descent thrusters and felt the G's pull on my skin as we decelerated before touching down lightly on the ground,

"Sorry about that, we needed to land fast or the AA would take us out."

Tali didn't speak just looked at the floor steading her breathing as I opened the doors,

"Ok everyone you know the plan and we have limited time to do it, so Garrus, Vale you head east and set up your bombs while Tali and I will head west, once inside we'll both circle back and meet here."

I pointed to a central point on my Omni-tools map,

"Once there we hold out till Shepard calls everyone ok with that?"

They nodded,

"Right let's set up the fireworks."

I joked as we turned and head away from the shuttle, after a short run of about a mile I slowed and looked at the perimeter wall,

"Damn Saren doesn't want visitors does he?"

I said staring up at the 15ft wall,

"Do you have anything you can use to climb?"

Tali asked as I stood in thought,

"I have magnetic boots and gauntlets, how about you?"

She pulled out a set of silky black gloves from one of her hip pouches and stepped up to the wall,

"Same here, I'll wait on the ground while you climb so I can keep an eye out."

I started to climb and soon I reached the top of the wall, before I signalled for her to climb I scan the building tops and ground for enemies.

Once satisfied I gave her the thumbs up and she started to climb, when she reached the top I smiled at her,

"Bet you never thought you would be fighting a Galactic mad man this this time last year."

She looked at me and I could tell, after some time of seeing her face under mask she was smiling,

"You're right about that Grant, but I'm glad because of this I've meet all of you and now I'm seeing the Galaxy."

She rolled off the wall and caught herself as she fell and looked up,

"Well come on then."

She said at my surprised expression, then rolled off and joined her, catching myself just beside her before racing her to the bottom. As we landed we rushed under one of the many elevated buildings and crouched against the wall,

"So the building were under now looks like a laboratory or factory with the chimneys on top, I say we plant the first bomb here."

I pulled of my armours storage pack and opened it letting Tali take one of the small explosives and securing against the underside of the building while I scanned for contacts.

After another ten minutes Tali had I had set 11 bombs spread evenly throughout the west side of the facility and we were about 500 meters from the rendezvous point only the building I set to regroup at was in the middle of a courtyard with only a small elevated walkway as Birdseye view cover but from the ground it was exposed, "Shit I thought that cover was bigger."

I cursed under my breath as we looked out on the massed army of Krogan and Geth the latter in shorter supply.

"Right well this just got a whole lot more exciting."

Tali muttered as the Geth units patrolled around the central building and out onto the many paths that linked the courtyard to other buildings. As we watched the Krogan army fidget and roar on occasion, they suddenly stood still and silent staring toward the entrance to the central building, the I saw Saren strolling lazily down the ramp to greet his troops,

"Today my minions we take our fight to those who would stand against the path of progress, with your help we will take their Citadel kill it's leaders and open the doors for our Saviours to spread their justice upon this filthy Galaxy."

The Krogan roared in approval and some even smashed heads in anticipation of the coming slaughter,

"Looks like we arrived just in time, their preparing to attack the Citadel."

Tali whispered as I had an idea,

"Quickly make a dash for the central building there's no Geth coming this way and the Krogan are too preoccupied smashing skulls."

I said as Saren held his hands aloft for silence,

"Go now!"

I ordered and we ran across the courtyard to slide under the building before jumping into a maintenance tunnel, I stayed back for a moment to listen,

"But first there is but one more Prothean relic we have yet to destroy that will forever prevent our enemies from standing against us, we must head to Ilos to secure our new future."

I turned and saw Garrus at my side, he always had a knack for stealthy entrances,

"Jesus Garrus at least let me know it's you before sneaking up I could have killed you."

I whispered as we jumped into the tunnel to join Tali and Vale,

"Not without this you won't."

He said holding up my knife, I padded my sheath before snatching it from him,

"Stop doing that!"

I grumbled as he pulled out his primer and I did the same,

"Come on Shepard hurry it up."

I breathed as I heard Saren ordering his troops onto shuttles which had started to land on the open ground. As we waited growing more and more anxious, the radio came alive,

"BLOW IT! BLOW IT! BLOW IT!"

Came Shepard's frantic voice with the distant sounds of explosions with a Roaring Grunt close by. Without hesitation Garrus and I hit the switch. After second wit the ground shook violently and excruciatingly loud explosions erupted throughout the facility. As my team and I cowered under the central building the sounds of angry Krogan and buzzing Geth could just be heard as they ran about all over the courtyard unsure where to head.

"Grant get up here and cause some trouble were heading your way!"

Shepard shouted less intense this time but still a bit frantic,

"Come guys lets bag a few Krogan."

I said as I pulled myself out of the tunnel and up to the courtyard and before I popped out from cover I took the legs out of a Krogan as he ran past. He cried out in shock and anger as I drilled him with bullets from my rifle but he still roared in pain before finally dropping when Garrus put a round in his skull, as I reloaded Vale and Tali rushed out Tali frying a Geth as it rounded the building while Vale took out three Geth with consecutive headshots getting an approving nod from Garrus as I reloaded,

"There's the Mako form up on up Shepard!"

I ordered as we fell back to his to Mako which turret was slowly spinning taking out everything that approached, as we drew closer it stopped firing when it pointed at us and Grunt shoot his out of the top,

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

He bellowed and we split left and right as Grunt shot a slug at another Krogan who ran out of the building.

Grunt gave a guttural howl of joy as the Krogan exploded, coating Garrus and me in blood and singed flesh,

"Sorry about that."

Grunt said as we shook ourselves violently trying to shake as much of the gore off as possible.

"Nice look you too, now let's forget the cannon fodder and go after Saren."

Shepard said a she jumped out of the Mako,

"Nice job with the bombs most the troops cleared off trying to find the culprits shame they dint look under their HQ."

Shepard complimented as he loaded his rifle before running up the slope into the central building where Saren must have retreated to. We followed behind him taking pot-shots at the few Geth units that had followed the trail of destruction the Mako made its appearance in the base. Once we were in Liara sealed to doors,

"What happened outside, you sounded a bit flustered."

I asked Shepard, "Ha caught that did you, well at the time I had a Geth Colossus thundering down on us and I needed a diversion. When the bombs went off the Colossus halted giving Grunt enough time to pop its head."

Grunt laughed slowly,

"Just like squishing a pumpkin, wait what's a pumpkin?"

He asked genuinely confused, I laughed so hard it made Grunt bristle with anger,

"What so funny Human, maybe I should squish you like a pumpkin!"

He roared,

"I'll tell you later Grunt."

I said while stifling the laughs, he grunted and stomped off down the corridor,

"Right Saren is probably trying to get to the landing pad at the far side of the facility thankfully the path looks destroyed thanks to the destroyed buildings. He'll have to take the long way round but we need to make sure that we catch him but we can use this base to find out more about his plans and where we can find the Collectors, but as one team we'll be too slow. Stan take your team and go after the info, if there is none catch up with us and we'll stop Saren."

He then left at speed with his team in tow, while I looked at my team,

"Well this will be fun, all of the buildings Saren was building stuff in are gone? What Intel are we supposed to find now."

Valemia asked looking annoyed.

Not wanting to question Shepard I remained silent but inside I agreed,

"We'll let's see if there is any Intel in this building it may have troop numbers and whether the Collectors supplied tech for whatever reason."

I said and headed up a flight of stairs wary for any Geth or Saren's slaves to jump out,

"What do you suppose Saren meant by opening the doors on the Citadel to let the Saviours in?"

Tali asked as she came up beside me,

"I'm not sure but I'm sure he means the Reapers."

As we came to a halt in front of a set of small room, from which the sound of rustling paper could be heard from one. So far we had search two floors and a scrap of data had been found, despite this building being Saren's HQ or so we thought it was bare like it was recently constructed.

I stopped by the room on the left while Tali and Vale were on the right, looking at Garrus I gestured with my head for him to open the door to the room where the noise emitted from, when the door slide apart the noise stopped but not wanting to not give the enemy chance to prepare Garrus and I spun around the door and a pair of Humanoid looking creatures and for all intents and purposes they were zombies, with greyish skin, sunken blue eyes with a series of cables running across the face and down to the torso, they were completely naked but any sign of defining features were gone, leaving a blank shell that glowed an eerie blue colour.

After a moment staring at Garrus and me they howled before lunging across the room to reach us, we both put a single bullet in their skulls dropping them instantly,

"What were they?"

I asked and Vale stepped over to look,

"The best description, a Husk. A mindless shell with no free will and a burning desire to kill all that are not the same as it, the creatures on Aspire they were the Turian variant."

She said as I left the corpses walking back into the corridor but Tali remained in the room she and Vale had cleared,

"Stan I think you should look at this."

Tali said as she looked at me,

"What is it?"

I asked walking into the room to see a silhouette of the Reaper that had blasted the colony of Aspire apart,

"It appeared just after you killed the Husk's."

I looked at the image for a moment then it spoke,

"Who are you?!"

Said a booming deep voice that sounded fully synthetic,

"Am I speaking with the Reaper Saren calls Sovereign?"

I responded not want thing give anything away,

"Saren does not call us Sovereign because he gave us that name we are Sovereign."

Came a response that sounded slightly annoyed an impressive feat for a robot,

"I am Commander Stan Grant of the Intersolar Commonwealth, and I here to stop your puppet and you from destroying this galaxy."

A loud booming noise was Sovereigns response,

"We now of the Commonwealth, and of the governments of your companions, the Turian Hierarchy and the Quarian Conclave so fractured yet you co-exist and spread across this galaxy like locusts."

I stepped forward interrupting Sovereign,

"Yes the galaxy is fracture and so are its species but you have no right to claim lordship over our action nor determine our fate."

Again the booming noise,

"You think your words mean anything, soon enough you will be dead or another mindless Husk to be used when I and the rest of my brethren arrive to cleanse this Galaxy, it won't be long now make peace with whatever God's you desire, it will not save you."

I listened to its threats before speaking,

"You may think that you have this Galaxy ripe for the taking, but let me tell you this, I will not let a single lonely Reaper threaten my safety or the safety of my friends and crew, this Galaxy will fight you united and you will fall."

The image disappeared and I turned to see the worried looks on Vale's and Garrus's faces while Tali's fingers were intertwine themselves in every possible way,

"Well I think we can tick the box on your skill set, 'I shouted down a Reaper'."

Garrus said jokily,

"Please tell me someone recorded that."

I asked and Tali nodded,

"Good we can prove Saren is a traitor and that we have a much bigger problem on the horizon."

As we left the room unsure where to head next our radio's buzzed,

"Bravo team come in, over."

Liara's voice said,

"Liara this is Grant, what's your situation?"

She paused firing of her pistol,

"Were closing in on Saren but Shepard got separated from us when the Krogan attacked were holding them off but Shepard is on his own, we need assistance to reach him."

I set off back the way we came telling my VV to lock in on Liara's signal and set a waypoint and ETA, she was over a mile away and it would take us 5 minutes to get there even while running due to the collapsed buildings,

"Liara hold out for another few minutes were on our way."

Garrus and Valemia with their much longer legs overtook me but started to slow,

"No get there as fast as you can help the others we'll catch up."

I shouted and Garrus who had looked over his shoulder nodded and sped up again leaving Tali and me behind.

"Why did Shepard go after Saren alone?!"

I thought aloud as Tali ran alongside me,

"He must want to end this now."

I shook my head angrily as we ran,

"Stupid, stupid, stupid fool he'll get himself killed, and it takes years before you're relifed."

I said to myself and Tali ignored it soon we heard the sounds of roaring and Biotics being used accompanied by a barrage of bullets coming from just over the top of a rubble pile of an ex-factory, as we reach the top of the pile we saw that it formed a horseshoe shape helped by the Biotics and rocket fire that spread the rubble away from the battle.

Garrus and Vale had taken up higher ground inside a largely intact chimney and were sniping dozens of targets while Legion and Grunt were in the thick of the fighting on the flat ground in the centre of the horseshoe.

Legion snapping the necks of Husks and Krogan alike with incredible ease while Grunt threw himself into the line of fire absorbing hit like they were spit wads before charging his attacking ripping Husks limb from limb while pummelling his fellow Krogan into bloody piles of gore.

Liara was standing on the side of the rubble behind a destroyed generator while launching Biotic attacks at the army of Krogan that poured out of the side turning and building that had survived destruction, while Mordin stood off to the far left of the rim hurtling grenades and tech attacks at the hoard taking cover behind a toppled support column.

"Where's Shepard!"

I shouted to Liara as I ducked behind her cover popping out to shot at the enemy,

"He at the far end of the avenue, we've been driven back this far we've seen explosions going off inside, I hope he's ok."

She said with genuine fear for his life,

"Don't worry Liara we'll get him out and stop Saren in the process."

I said back softly while swapping out for my Shotgun,

"See you on the far side."

I said before she could stop me I ran out from behind cover blasting the face off a rampaging Krogan while running down the slope to join up with Grunt, shooting as I went while feeling all the while my shields taking a beating,

"Grunt cover me! I'm going to push through!"

I shouted into his ear as he wielded a Geth unit as a makeshift shield,

"After you then Commander."

He said while swatting aside several Husks, as I covered his back shooting any who got too close while the rest of the teams, now team slowly pushed forward.

"Ok go now!"

Grunt roared as he threw his shield in front of him making a slight path that I didn't hesitate to use.

Sprinting forward now with recharged shields tanks to taking cover behind Grunt I ran past the Husks, Geth and Krogan that turned to fire at me only to be mowed down by a swarm of bullets in their backs and sides fired by the advancing mishmash of species who were cutting down the enemy who were beginning to lose momentum and even starting to find cover, that didn't help me much as they fell back to positions that were great for taking shots at Grunt and me as we tried to get to the far end of the avenue to help Shepard,

"This is hopeless Grant!"

Grunt shouted as his shields finally failed,

"Find cover inside we'll wait for the others."

Grunt launched himself into one of the few standing elevated buildings and smashed out a window to shoot at the retreating troops.

I jumped to the side of the road and next to a lab that had fallen sideways and now sprawled out toward the road, I noticed that Grunt was slower at his shots and he was applying copious amounts of Medi-Gel to his abdomen but he didn't seem mortally wounded, 'Good, that would have been a wasted journey to Tuchanka if he died.' I thought to myself as I fired at the remaining enemies, while the rest of the team steadily made their way over to us. When the last Krogan fell I stood I walked over to the group who hurried up to meet us,

"What took you so long?"

I asked as I watched Grunt walk out of his cover reloading his rifle,

"Well Stan some of us don't have death wish what were you thinking?"

Garrus said as he walked over looking at the building at the end,

"I was trying to reach Shepard and create counter push to stop the enemies advance, but it looks like you guys did that I was just bait."

Grunt looked at me and groaned,

"You mean I risked my life for you being bait, if that was your plan I'd have shot you and thrown you behind them."

The grouped laughed but group didn't get the joke and walked away muttering about aliens or something.

"Looks like Saren bailed again Shepard looks alright though."

He said and I turned to see Shepard in the process of kicking a deactivate Geth unit while shouting in rage,

"Nearly had the bastard, but he fled."

I sat down on the floor taking a deep breath will wiping my face,

"We'll I know where he's going. Ilos is his last target but since we destroyed his army we should have time before he's ready to attack the Citadel, it should give us time to prepare."

Shepard sighed in relife and collapsed on the floor sprawled out as he breathed deeply, while the others sat or lay down to rest after the fight.

"That's is good news, I thought he'd escaped for good until he pulled his balls out of his purse and did something again."

He laughed and closed his eyes,

"I think we should go get some rest and maybe a drink or five at Chora's before we hit Ilos, will give us a chance to show the Council our mountain of evidence."

I smiled,

"Bout time we dumped that bomb on their heads, I hope they have painkillers."

Several hours later we were closing in on the Citadel but barely anyone was up we had all happily gone to bed and didn't make an appearance for hours. After a slightly restless sleep I decided that I would give up and get ready for meeting the Council. Shepard who had asked for an overview of my team's activities and findings while in Saren's base wanted me to join him in the Council chamber after I told him we had spoken with the Reaper and overheard Saren and his plans for the Council.

After a brief cold shower I pulled on my trousers and boots before throwing my towel and shirt over my shoulder while walking out of the washroom making a beeline for the coffee pot, as I put the warm liquid to my mouth I turned and saw a sleeping Liara making her way to the women's shower in nothing but dressing gown, she waved slightly as she exited her room and I raised my eyebrows in greeting my hands busy holding my towel, shirt and coffee mug. As I walked back to the elevator heading back for my room to spend my last few hours on board in peace and quiet before we really got to work.

When I exited the lift and was in the process of entering my room I heard the engineering room doors open,

"Wow that's a treat for a girl to wake up to."

Tali said as she averted her eyes from my torso,

"Ha sorry I didn't think anyone was up and I finished my shower and thought I air myself."

She laughed as I placed my mug on the floor and pulled my shirt on, it wasn't fancy just the basic Commonwealth under shirt,

"Aww now the views gone she teased leaning against the wall,

"Hey did you say you just woke up? Why'd you sleep in the engine room?"

She shrugged,

"I hoped I could get some work done but I decided to take a break for a minute and I drifted off, Kenneth covered me with a blanket and used his jacket as a pillow, he's so sweet but I can tell he has eyes for Gabby."

I nodded, "Anyone special waiting for you on the Flotilla?"

I asked as I sat down leaning against the wall looking up at her,

"No nobody special, besides I only started my pilgrimage 2 years ago."

It dawned on me I have never heard Tali mention her age,

"Pardon me for asking but how old are you?"

She sat down opposite me and picked up my coffee just feeling the warmth of it,

"I'll be 23 next week."

She said as she handed me back my coffee,

"Wow you've got a great set of skills and talents for someone of your age, I only joined the Navy at 16 and it wasn't till I was 19 that I became a Commander the first time and 21 when I became Captain, but most of what you see today took 30 years to get here."

Tali smiled,

"Well for 30 you're doing pretty good, and thanks most Quarians have to be quick learners on the fleet or we won't be considered useful and risk being shunned by our society and it's not like the Galaxy welcomes Quarians."

I tilted my head,

"Why on Earth would they do that, I think the Quarians are great people, especially one of them."

She kicked me playfully,

"Well if that's the way you feel when Rannoch is retaken I'll call you to help build my house."

I smiled,

"I'll be there though my house building skills are pretty rusty being non-existent. She laughed,

"Join the club know of us will know either."

I finished my coffee and looked back at Tali,

"Dont suppose you would mind going to do something on the Citadel when we dock would you, I know Shepard has plans to go drinking and He and I are meeting the council as soon as we land, but if you wanted we could do something, my treat."

She looked up excitedly,

"Sure it's not every day I get asked to do something outside of work, and most people treat Quarians like second class citizens but not you or any of the other squad that says something about your character, you treat me equally, thank you."

I waved my hand,

"Don't mention Tali, your my friend and to hell with those who look down on you, they could learn something from you."

She smiled again before standing we'll I'll see you later, shall we meet by the Presidium at 12:00?"

I nodded,

"Sounds good to me catch you later Tali."

Waving her off as she entered the lift, as I returned to my desk preparing to finalise my report to the council.

(AN: I am openly looking for a Beta Reader to help with this fic, so if anyone is interested please PM me, as always thanks for Reading, Following, Favoriting and Reviewing.)


	16. Chapter 16

(AN: I will check this chapter and fix the grammatical errors and nonsense words later today.)

Chapter 16: A Chapter Ends

"Right how do we play this?"

I asked as I fidgeted with my collar hating being back in tight fitting uniforms,

"Just play it as usual follow my lead and jump in when you see gaps forming."

Giving up on the collar and folding arms and sighed, "Worried they'll recognise you?"

I shrugged,

"It's not like they'll really notice me but I'm not fussed."

The doors opened and we walked out proceeding up the stairs before stopping at the foot of the suspended platform and waited to be beckoned forward,

"Captain Shepard, we hear you have some new evidence for us?" And who might your colleague be?"

Cheum asked oblivious to the old acquaintance I was.

"I have indeed Councillor Daro and this is my second in command Stan Grant."

Brunus looked from Shepard to me then to Cheum while she took a moment's pause,

"But we thought he was dead or MIA?!"

Brunus said in surprise,

"Unfortunately the records were missed up with a servicemen on Elysium. I resigned from duty until I was recalled to assist in this mission, but due to my time away I need to refresh my skills so I was assigned under Shepard."

They seemed to believe my story and returned their attention to Shepard.

Shepard spoke for what felt like hours laying out all the undeniably truthful data we had collected on Saren, from his involvement with the Geth and the Collectors while supplying technology to the Krogan to build perfect cloned Krogan warriors, right up to his involvement with the Reaper where he showed the Council Tali's recording of my conversation with Sovereign.

"Commander Grant please can you elaborate about this 'Reaper' you spoke to."

I was unsure what do you say about a sentient machine that threatened the Galaxy,

"Well Councillors there's not much to say really, other than this is the ship we saw destabilizing a star and again above the Turian colony of Aspire. So far it matches up with recovered Geth intel we have discovered that they are certain the SHIP called Sovereign is an Old Machine or to you and me a Reaper."

They didn't look convinced,

"We'll Commander that may be so but it could also be a super advanced Geth juggernaut that Saren is using as a guise to make you and the Geth believe that it is a Reaper."

I was going to argue but realised I had nothing to argue with so I remained silent,

"However, your evidence against Saren is sound he will be stripped of his Spectre status and placed on the Galaxies most wanted list, Captain Shepard you are to continue your mission to find Saren and bring him to justice although you will do so with our blessing, please step forward."

Shepard did so and stood to attention,

"Captain Shepard for your efforts to protect this Council and bring one of our most trusted but now most dangerous agents to justice we thank you by appointing you the first Human Spectre. Congratulations Captain."

He saluted,

"Many thanks for this tremendous gift, I assure you Saren and his plans will be stopped."

He turned and left, leaving me to silently saluted the Council and went after Shepard,

"Well Spectre i'll see you at Chora's later, where you can spread the good news."

He smiled, "Maybe but please let's just stick to Shepard." I nodded and we entered the lift.

A few minutes later after leaving Shepard to go about his exploration of the Citadel I arrived in the Presidium at little before 12 so I walked up to the banister were I had meet Liara before the War-Games and waited. The Citadel was exactly as it was twenty years ago, not a thing had changed the shops were the same and so was the layout, I thought it must be a very boring place to live where nothing ever changes, when I Tali exiting the lift.

"Hey Tali."

I said as she approached,

"What do you have in mind for today?"

I asked when she stopped and leant on the railing,

"How about we get some lunch then hit the games district?"

Puzzled I looked at her,

"Games District?"

She smiled and nodded,

"Yes it's over in one of the residential districts but because it's so popular it's grown to become a whole district it has games from most species."

She said excitedly,

"Sounds great, do you have any restaurant recommendations?"

She thought for a minute doing Shepard's hand on chin pose,

"There's a great little place on the lower wards it has food safe for both of us."

After we decided our plan we took a Sky Car to the lower wards where Tali led me toward the Little Café I had visited when first coming to the Citadel.

"I came here once twenty years ago, this is where I meet Liara and Garrus, but that was before my Merc years."

She stopped outside,

"How strange I was here when Shepard recruited me the Owner was really friendly to me one of the only other people to actually treat me with respect."

When we entered I saw a plague on the wall that read, 'In loving memory of Sirboln Ebame.' As I read a younger Salarian approached the counter and saw me reading but greeted Tali first,

"Tali great to see you again and with a friend I see. Hello there my name is Sirboln Ebame Jr. that was my father did you know him?"

I smiled and shook his hand,

"I only met him the once when I came to this café after I first arrived on the Citadel the names."

He put his hand up,

"Your Captain Stan Grant aren't you?! My father spoke of you once or twice saying that it was a once in a lifetime chance to greet a new species. He passed away several years ago now but I always hoped that one day you would return."

Tali smirked under her mask as the Salarian pulled me over to a stool at the counter and went in the kitchen,

"So what can I get the first Human to ever come to my Restaurant?"

I pulled a 'what an Earth just happened?!' expression as Tali sat next to me,

"I'll have something you recommend Sirboln." I shouted as he bustled about the kitchen,

"Right you are then how about Sur'Kesh Stew?"

I nodded not knowing what to expect,

"Tali the usual?"

She nodded to him and looked at me,

"We live never seen Sirboln so excited before, you must have made an impression with his father."

I shrugged,

"Don't know why I was only in here five minutes before Garrus took me back to my ship that was after greeting Sirboln Sr. and after meeting Benezia."

Sirboln appeared from under a shelf,

"Bah that Benezia she was so against my father, after he refused to sell to her when she didn't apologise for knocking me over one time. My father remembered you acting so oblivious to her, when she interrupted you talking to her daughter."

I smiled,

"I wasn't acting I didn't know what to do."

He laughed and went back to cooking,

"Father would have loved that. So, Tali why didn't you tell me you knew a Human let alone this Human."

He said in the process of dicing a small slimy fish,

"We only met the other month after I got recruited by Captain Shepard who came in here, and he wasn't and still isn't a Captain, he resigned from the Navy but has been recalled as Shepard's XO to help to the colonist abductions."

Sirboln nodded,

"Good thing too, the sooner the culprits are found and destroyed the better they abducted my whole home planet."

I remained silent unsure how to respond,

"But less of that negative talk time for food." He then brought round my stew and Tali pressurised filtered tube,

"Now Stan be aware this has a kick to it so I'll bring you some water for the flames."

I smiled in thanks and took a mouthful. It was an odd textured fish it didn't seem to have any solidity and it melted away in my mouth within seconds, and the sauce was reminiscing of a tomato soup with carrot like textured vegetables alongside.

"It's very nice Sirboln what's in it?"

He came back with a rather worryingly large glass of water,

"It's all native Sur'Kesh foods but it has no equivalent Earth foods so I couldn't tell you."

I took another mouthful and crunched into one of the veg and felt a slight bit of heat enter my mouth, but it continued to build up in temperature until I reached for the glass and downed half the glass, much to the delight of Sirboln,

"Refill?"

He asked a happy smile on his face, I nodded still fighting the flames,

"How's yours?"

I finally managed to say,

"It's very nice, Sirboln is the one person on the Citadel that has Quarian foods straight from the fleet, and he is a great chef."

Sirboln appeared and gave an overly theatrical bow getting a laugh out of Tali,

"I try my dear, anything for my favourite customer."

He said as he sat in one of his five wall booths bringing a book out and settling back to read.

"This is nice just relaxing with a nice meal and a friend, glad we had the chance to do this before we hit Ilos."

Tali said after finishing her tube,

"Yeah it is nice, it's been a while since I've been out for a quiet moment to collect my thoughts and having excellent company make it better."

I then had to stop and drink another half of my water.

"I think next time I'll save the flames."

Sirboln looked over the booth with a grin and tutted before getting back to his book,

"We should do it more often maybe get the others to come as well."

I had just finished draining my stew to get it finished with and was in the process of draining the last of my water to stem the flames,

"Yes that would be nice maybe when this all finished, so should we hit the games?"

I asked ready for the fun to commence.

"Damn this thing hurts."

I shouted as Tali Destroyed my only remaining Destroyer and I received a powerful shock from the seat,

"Kepesh-Yakshi isn't a forgiving game when you sacrifice your ships."

I shook off the residual shivers still running over my arm,

"Right as if the first five shocks didn't tell me off before!"

I smiled as she sent her Cruiser at my last line of planetary defence,

"Do you surrender Commander, it would be a shame to waste brave Human lives in defence of Earth, will you accept your rightful place as a Quarian client race."

She said in a deep voice,

"Ha a worthy proposal, but we will never bow down, victory is mine."

I cried before she decimated my frigates and claimed my planet, a bigger more intense shock ran up my spine and I jolted out of my seat,

"Ah to hell with this game."

I grumbled as Tali laughed heartily and helped me up,

"Come on Commander you owe me a drink.

She said as she half dragged me away from the table, if didn't take long to get to Chora's Den where we meet Joker, Grunt and Liara outside in deep conversation,

"Humans are too soft same for Turians and Asari, Quarians on the other hand not so much."

Grunt said as if it was a perfectly normal conversation while Liara looked quite embarrassed,

"Ah Tali, Commander good to see you both."

Liara said rather too happily but Grunt didn't seem to notice or care,

"Commander." He said in his gravelly voice while he watched Tali and Liara walk off for a private conversation,

"Hi there Grunt looking forward to kicking back I bet."

He huffed,

"Not really I'd rather be kicking a Turians teeth in then spend a few hours quietly drinking."

I could see he was serious,

"Well Grunt you've never been out drinking with Humans, and I bet that with all the pent up emotions there will be some excitement tonight."

He eyed me closely,

"Humph, that's good best tell Garrus to keep his distance then, despite him saving my life I'll still rip his fin off if I'm angry."

I half-heartily laughed not entirely sure if he was serious. Joker looked from Grunt to me equally unsure,

"Ha you Humans have no sense of humour."

Joker relaxed and smiled,

"We have humour Grunt just not as violent as yours."

His Omni-tool bleeped and he read the message and growled,

"God damn Citadel bureaucratic bastards, I have to go sort this out something about the Normandy being in Spectre Shepard docking bay don't they realised the ship is still Shepard's."

He said angrily as he walked away.

"So you and the Quarian eh?"

I looked at him and he nodded over at Tali,

"No Grunt were just friends, just went to have a quiet day out with each other's company."

I realized how pathetic sounds but it was out now,

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Commander."

I hadn't take my eyes off Tali after he mentioned her, and he nudged me,

"Hey you hear me."

I stood straight again,

"Yes I heard you, and please call me Stan or Grant."

He looked confused,

"What the hell kinda name is Stan anyway, No Commander sounds stronger then again Grant sounds pretty strong. Fine see ya in a minute Grant."

As he left I saw Garrus and Valemia enter together, Vale split off to join the other girls when Tali called her, while Garrus shook his head and leant up next to me,

"I bet I know what their topic of conversation is, anyway you have good day?"

I nodded pulled out of my thoughts, "Yeah, Tali and I went to that restaurant where I first met you, then we hit the Games District she smashed me at Kepesh-Yakshi."

He half coughed and half laughed,

"I meant your visit to the Council but I'm glad you had fun, Kepesh-Yakshi is a game that takes a lot of patience and practice, patience because who have to accept your ass is gonna be fired for years until you get good. Tali must be a master at that game she thrashed me at it when we played the other night. It's nice to have another couple of dextro aboard the food is much better, plus the company and conversation is much better from before."

I looked at him insulted and he realized what he said,

"I didn't mean that."

I stood and looked at him angrily,

"No sure you didn't Garrus I get it, now you've got better food and a bit of tail you don't need old friends anymore to keep you company and chat to, fine I'll leave you be!"

I said with passion, drawing the others attention, before I left in a hurry turning the corner and smashed into Grunt,

"Fuck sakes watch where you're going will you!"

I shouted at him before leaving. As I walked away I could hear Garrus calling after me while Grunt looked confused and annoyed but I didn't stop just walked down a set of stairs and left.

I walked about the nightclubs and bars for about twenty minutes before hitching up at a bar and ordering a human beer,

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Tali's voice said as she jumped into the seat next to me,

"And why'd you come after me? You should be getting drunk with the rest."

I said dismissively,

"Stan what's got into you? Why'd you leave like that and why'd you shout at Garrus?"

I sighed,

"Look if Garrus wants to forget at me that's fine, I'm just getting out of his way. What do you care anyway, sounds like him and you are having a pretty good social life after missions, wish you'd told me it's dextro's only."

Tali stared at me,

"What's that supposed to mean, were friends besides he has Vale."

I nodded knowingly taking a big gulp of my drink,

"And that makes it ok to neglect his levo friends?"

She looked seriously confused,

"Look, Garrus told me that since you and Vale and you joined the crew, he says things have been much better off on the ship despite all I did to make him comfortable. Me and him have watched each other's backs for nearly three years, he's more than friend and he just dismissed me out of hand. So forget him, who needs the damn dextro's anyway."

I said my anger growing,

"I'm a damn Dextro too."

She said matter of factly as I finished my drink, I then stood and turned to leave,

"No I didn't mean you Tali!" I called after her, but when she didn't stop I hurried afte her,

"Tali I'm sorry, the stress of this mission and the damned council ignoring everything we say until it threatens their lives just wound me up and Garrus just lit the fuse."

She stood still her arms folded,

"You know what the Counciliare like and the mission is nearly done, were closing in on Saren."

She said a little calmer,

"Look why not come back up to the Chora's and have a drink, go speak to Garrus and straighten this out, he's been trying to get a hold of you I think."

I sighed,

"I shut off my Omni-tool."

I said while reactivating it, after a couple of seconds it bleeped for about fifteen seconds, indicating a lot of received messages.

"Most are Garrus but a few are from me, I came after you when you left but you have such a quick walk I lost you."

I smiled and hugged her,

"Thanks Tali, what would I do without you?"

She hummed making me laugh,

"Ok lead the way take me to your Turian."

She smiled and took my hand. As we neared Chora's Den I could see Garrus exiting the club typing away at his Omni-tool,

"No need Garrus, I found him."

Tali shouted happily and Garrus looked up,

"Stan I'm sorry if I offended you it just slipped out, having other dextro's means that we can talk about other things, not better things. Plus your attempted cooking of a dextro food wasn't that bad, Vale can actually cook Turian food, I value you as a friend and as a partner I'm sorry."

I smiled at him,

"Don't be sorry Garrus I overreacted as usual, besides I should be sorry, for the way I acted and my terrible cooking, we good?"

I said extending my hand.

"Were good, now let's go drink Shepard's managed to get us free drinks all night."

I smiled and followed him in, as soon as we entered I could see Grunt climbing up onto the dancer's platform while three security guards tried to stop him, Shepard was nowhere to be seen,

"In case you didn't know Shepard is an awful dancer, Liara with him for a sympathy vote I think."

Tali said while laughing,

"Well don't criticize my moves then will you."

She thought for a moment,

"Not if you take me dancing."

I smiled,

"Deal, Garrus you want to get Vale and join us?"

He shook his head instantly,

"Turians don't dance, especially this one."

I folded my arms,

"What about when you performed a brilliant Texas two-step, on Omega?"

He looked confused then scowled,

"I had Vorcha shooting at me while I ran away from the bomb you planted."

I smiled,

"Still you danced, look around there's five Turians dancing and one being a wimp."

His scowl grew and I shrugged,

"Don't leave it forever Vale is already heading off for a dance."

I said while pointing, Garrus looked and walked off in her direction giving the Turian's she was with a filthy glare,

"So Miss Zorah may I have this dance?"

Holding my arm out, she took it while rolling her eyes,

"Such a gentleman."

She said as I led her to the middle of the crowd and started dancing. Tali moved with a fluidity I would have thought impossible with her bone structure, but the way she pulled it off was mesmerizing,

"See something you like Commander?"

She asked after she twirled around before looking back to me,

"Definitely."

She smiled,

"Well you're not so bad yourself."

We danced for a long time occasionally stopping to rest or get a drink and as we made our way back into the crowd after a long break.

The song changed to a slow moving track and many of the dancers moved off the floor making it easier to see who was around, I spotted Shepard and Liara swaying to the rhythm while holding each other, then I spotted the impossible,

"Wow didn't expect to see Garrus shelving his pride and biting the bullet."

Tali looked around to see Garrus and Vale awkwardly trying to imitate Shepard and Liara's swaying. We had stopped moving as we watched the others, so I gently placed my hands on her hips and she looked at me before pulling me closer and putting her arms around my neck,

"I'm sorry about earlier Tali, I."

She shushed me by putting a finger on my lips,

"Don't worry about it, besides you took me dancing that makes up for it."

She smiled and we slowly moved around the dance floor gazing into each other eyes,

"Stan? Do you think it's wrong to care about someone when you know you it wouldn't work?"

She asked after several seconds of silence,

"What's to say it wouldn't work? And it's never wrong to care for someone regardless."

I said hoping she was hinting to what I wanted her to say.

"Good I'm glad you said that."

She whispered as she put her head on my shoulder and I caught sight of Garrus smiling knowingly,

I nodded back at the equally positioned Vale and he smiled winningly,

"Grant!"

Came Grunt's happily drunk voice, before he lifted me off the floor in a bone cracking bear hug,

"You and Shepard are the best, this song is shit though."

I tried to laugh as he gripped me tighter making it hard to breath,

"Ok Grunt I think the commander has had as much Krogan love as he can take right now."

Garrus said jokily,

"Stay out of it Turian, if I want to hug the man who stared me down I will hug him!"

He half shouted before dropping me and smiling happily,

"Shepard showed me that I have a bigger purpose in life than just killing and Grant showed me that despite all the fancy words you still take a knife and threaten to stab their heart."

He stumbled away happily heading straight for Shepard.

"Are you ok?"

Tali asked trying to suppress laughter,

"Yeah fine just a collapsed lung and a few broken ribs, no problem."

I smiled at her and laughed when I heard a surprised and pained Shepard being hugged as well,

"Say do you want a drink? My treat."

She nodded and we went to the bar shortly followed by Garrus and Vale,

"I may have danced but that was only because Vale wanted to not because you guilt tripped me."

He said looking at me before grabbing a barman,

"Four Turian Brandies, one filtered."

I looked at Garrus a smile creeping onto my face,

"Garrus the Commander can't drink dextro based liquids he'll die."

Vale said patronizingly, he looked at her and smiled,

"He's built up a small amount of immunity over the years and besides he's got those damned relife things he can't die."

She looked worriedly at Tali who looked at me take a brandy much to the surprise of the bar tender and took a sip,

"Tastes pretty good."

I said after a few sips,

"See he's fine, nothing to worry about, besides he'll need all the dextro immunity he can get from now on."

Garrus teased leading Vale away.

Tali took her drink and we followed them to a booth where we spread out taking up all of the available space,

"So Vale how long have you know Garrus?"

I asked her quietly as she was sitting next to me,

"About ten years, we were in the same unit before he left for CSEC he and I are close."

I nodded,

"He's lucky to have you, but I don't know how you've put up with him for ten years, three years and I find him unbearably annoying."

She smiled and looked over at him as he talked to Tali,

"Yeah he is annoying at times but he's special, you know he's not your average Turian, that why I love him."

She stopped and looked worriedly at me,

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me, I know he feels the same about you."

I clinked her bottle and drank,

"Thank you Commander."

I rolled my eyes,

"Please just Stan or Grant whatever you prefer, Grunt thinks Stan sound weak and stupid so you might like to use Grant."

She nodded then looked up when a Turian stood in front of our table,

"Hey you want a real Turian, don't spend your time with these Humans they don't know a thing about the Galaxy."

She sat back amused,

"I don't know this Human is a Commander with their Navy, what do you do?"

He puffed himself up,

"I'm a Captain in the Primarch's personal Guard, and fifth in line for the title myself."

Vale looked at him with mock admiration,

"Wow I'm sorry, sure right away let me grab my I'm not interested bag and we can go."

He looked at her angrily,

"No one refuses an invitation to join me for anything, on second thought you're not that good looking anyway, stay here with your filthy human and Quarin friends and this poor excuse for a Turian here."

I stood and squared off against him,

"What did you say about my friends?"

He looked smug as he tried to tower above me,

"I said she's ugly, you and the Quarian are filthy and this Turian is a waste of air."

I nodded looking back at the table to see the others watching me,

"That's what I thought you said."

I said before I brought my fist around and slamming into his abdomen before grabbing his head as he recoiled and kneed him square in the nose,

"Run along now your excellence and here."

I held a napkin up to him,

"You're bleeding."

He scowled but it didn't work with his nose broken and his hand covering his face.

"Ok remind me never to call any of you filthy or a waste of air."

Liara said as she walked up alongside Shepard,

"You heard that then?"

I asked,

"So did the rest of the bar."

She said gesturing to the other clubbers who looked at me with mixed emotions.

"Right, sorry about the mess everyone."

I shouted and they turned away,

"Ok well I think it's time we head back got a big mission ahead of us."

We all stood and walked out of the door,

"Wait, where is Mordin?"

I asked realizing he wasn't here

"He stayed on this ship he's studying the Krogan clones."

I nodded getting into one of the many waiting Sky Cars with Tali, Shepard and Liara,

"How was Shepard's dancing Liara?"

Shepard rolled his eyes and looked out the window and Liara blushed,

"It was very unique and energetic."

I laughed and saw Shepard give me the finger while Liara smiled at his displeasure. Within a few minutes we arrived at the Normandy's docking station and we all walked or staggered in the case of Grunt and Shepard to the ship.

As soon as all the crew were accounted for we got underway shortly after we left for Ilos Shepard called the crew and to the Bridge for the mission briefing,

"Ok people good to see this night hasn't affected you too much, now to the main business. As you know we are heading to Ilos, an old Prothean world that Saren has an interest in a relic that will aid us in defeating him and the Reapers, we should arrive in a little under a day, so be prepared for anything. You've all performed above and beyond the call of duty and for that I am eternally grateful, ground crew all are you are coming on this one again, we have one more Mako for our purposes. Commander Grant will lead one team and me the other we will head a one team to Saren and finish this, can all of the ground crew remained the rest of us dismissed."

The crew saluted and dispersed,

"Right all of you I know where facing tough odds but we can do this, but I need all of you at your best so for the rest of flight relax take it easy and do whatever you wish."

He smiled at us all before getting in the lift and going to his cabin leaving the rest of us to relax,

"I don't about you guys, but I need to sleep this hangover see you tomorrow."

Grunt grumbled as he waited for the lift we all joined him in waiting but we were still sober, so we got off at the crew deck and sat at table,

"So what to do for ten hours."

Tali asked and Garrus gave Vale a very intense stare to which she tried to ignore,

"I'm going to hit the hay enjoy your evening guys."

Garrus said as he stood drawing line over Vale's shoulder as he left for the gun battery,

"I think I might go to."

She said hurrying to catch Garrus, I gave Tali a coy smile that she returned, Liara left after receiving a message and I guessed it was Shepard,

"Right then just us two then."

I said leaning back and closing my eyes,

"Stan can I tell you something."

I opened my eyes and looked at her intently,

"Of course, anything I'm all ears."

She paused smiling at my interest,

"I like you but I don't know if I like you more than a friend, please tell me do you like me."

I took her hand,

"I do like you Tali but I wouldn't expect you to be interested in me."

She gripped my hand,

"But I am interested and with a mission that could mean the end of us I don't want to waste an opportunity."

She managed to say looking down, I cupped her chin and lifted her head,

"Are you suggesting something?"

She leant back,

"What I could be suggesting, other than a young Quarian joins a Human mission to save the Galaxy and a handsome, accepting Commander makes her feel needed and respected."

Giving her a serious look I spoke,

"Is it not dangerous for you though."

She nodded,

"It is, we are in the suits with our family and for all of our live but we I can take immune boosters to help stave off the worst infections, the most intermit thing Quarians do is link our suit environments it's our deepest sign of trust. But I've never trusted anyone that much, well not until now at least."

She smiled shyly,

"I trust you Tali, but why me?"

She sighed,

"Haven't I made it clear already, you're the only one who makes me feel like a person not just another faceless Quarian who no one's sees. Not only that you spend time with me when you don't have to and you care for me."

I stood up motioning to join me,

"Right well if we're going to do this I'll go shower and you err, do what you need to do."

She nodded and went into the Med-bay while I jumped into the shower room and scrubbed furiously before telling EDI to purge my room with a neutrino burst, she argued that it would be dangerous to living organisms but I told her to do it if no sentient beings were in there, she did and told me the room was clear of microbes. I went down to my room waited, I waited for about an hour before the doors opened and Tali walked in nervously,

"Ok so I took an immuno-booster, and Mordin gave me a um file for you and I to read for err, our comfort."

I smiled and took the pad out of her hand and placed it on my desk,

"Let's just take it slow."

I gently detached her mask and lowered it gently while she held onto my shirt before she lunged forward and pushing on the cot and passionately kissing me, we stayed in our embrace striping away layers of clothing before she leant back,

"I'm pleased you agreed to this."

She said blushing as I stroked her naked arms,

"Anytime, I'm here for you."

I said rolling her over and kissing her neck causing her to tense and arch her back at the unfelt experience. I drew a line of kisses down her neck and to her shoulder before moving down to her chest where she gasped and grabbed my head running her fingers through my hair, Her skin was silky and a beautiful light purple colour, after a few moments of admiring her body she moved and flipped me onto my back and she leant down to kiss my face and then chest while tracing a finger over my lower abdomen.

"You've done that before."

I teased and she sat back mock indignation putting a hand on her chest,

"I would never, do such a thing."

She purred while I removed the last of her hood letting her dark hair roll over her shoulder,

"How about tonight."

I said sitting up and pulling her closer to me as she sat on my thighs,

"If I had the right incentive."

She said looking me in the eyes,

"Shall we find that incentive?"

She pulled a highly quizzical expression making me laugh before I returned to kissing her lips while stroking my hands through her long hair and up her back, while she used her hands to feel my chest and arms before holding my head tightly deepening the kiss before she paused for breath biting my bottom lip as she did so.

I growled pulling her over and pinning her hands above her head,

"Don't move."

I said quietly letting go of her hands sliding my own down her arms and resting one of them on her breast brushing my thumb over her nipple, while the other pulled her thigh up and pushing myself into her making her gasp.

"Relax, take your time and get used to it."

She breathed deeply draping arms around my chest and relaxed, resting her head against my chest. I started to move slowly earning a small gasps from her as she began to her find a natural rhythm as we gave into our basic needs and over time she began to take the lead, pulling me harder and taking big gasps with each motion.

After sometime she rolled back to look down at me rolling her hips as she peppered my neck with her lips while my hands drew all manner of shapes and patterns on her thighs and back and she let out small moans of pleasure dragging her fingers over my arms occasionally digging them in to suppress a shudder, moving her lips back to mine letting her hair fall on my face letting me twirl my fingers throw it as I held her head tightly her hips drawing out the response she wanted from me as I gritted my teeth letting out a primal growl as the pressure built up inside me and I quickened my pace causing her to cry out as she reached her peak letting out a loud cry of pleasure, before she collapsed onto my chest her body rising and falling in quick succession as mine rose and fell in rhythm with hers. We lay quietly just content to hold each other her legs flanking mine with one curled up beneath her resting on my thigh as I stroked her back,

"How was that?"

She asked looking up at me resting her chin on my chest,

"Out of this world."

I breathed making her smile.

"I sterilized the room so it should only be me you get sick from, sorry."

I said brushing a few strands of hair off her face and behind her ear,

"Good to know who to blame later."

I rolled my eyes and she laughed,

"Totally worth it though."

We ended up falling to sleep like that but not before pulling the blanket over us. We slept for 8 hours before NEON projected his avatar in the room,

"If I'm not disturbing anything too indecent, but I recommend getting up, showered and dressed before a nice hearty breakfast."

I looked up at his avatar seriously worried,

"Sorry Commander, just wanted to give you a good morning greeting."

I smiled sleepily,

"Its fine NEON, thanks."

She disappeared and I lay back grumbling deciding after a few minutes to wake Tali,

"Tali, we need to get up we're nearly at Ilos."

She curled up tightly hugging me tightly and shaking her head,

"No, it's warm and cosy I don't want to get out to fight Geth."

I brushed my finger down her cheek and she opened her eyes,

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

I smiled kissing her as I attempted to slide out from under her, only to have her pull me back,

"Where do you think you're going?"

She said her forehead on mine,

"I'm the Commander I have to get ready, tell you what when Rannoch is captured I'll help build you a house."

She groaned something about keeping to that before she knelt up taking the blanket with her as she got off the cot picking up her suit, walking to the rear of the room to dress,

"Shall I see you at breakfast, I'm going to shower and dress upstairs."

She nodded now with her mask back on but I could see her eyes on me,

"Certainly, see you soon."

I smiled picking up my under suit and armour then heading out of the room and into the lift, as I exited I walked quickly into the lift and was met by Garrus as he walked out of the shower room,

"Morning Grant I trust you had an, enjoyable night."

He said innocently,

"Probably no more than you Vakarian,"

I said smiling getting a smack on the arm as he left,

"See you at breakfast."

Ten minutes later I was sitting at our normal table a healthy sized breakfast and mug of tea in front of me while Tali, Garrus Vale, Grunt, Liara and Mordin happily ate their own breakfasts all keen to keep their own nights activities quiet but it was obvious what Tali and I had been doing, the same for Garrus and Vale. Liara on the other was terribly trying to hide her emotions,

"Liara you seem extremely happy today."

I asked feigning confusion, a big smile covered her face and looked down,

"What can I say it was a fun evening."

Garrus looked away smiling and Tali kicked me under the table as I snorted on my drink,

"Well I hope you all took the correct precautions and read my notes."

Mordon said innocently and Garrus let out a high pitched howl of laughter and Vale swatted his head while Tali looked away from me as I choked on my mouthful of eggs trying desperately not to laugh but failing,

"Honestly men never grow up."

Vale said with Tali and Liara nodding,

"I'm not even a month old, can I change?"

Grunt asked,

"No sorry Grunt you're born with it."

Liara said,

"What is Grunt born with?"

Shepard asked as he sat down beside Liara, and she squealed slightly and smacked Shepard playfully,

"You're all born being men!"

She said acting annoyed,

"Right well, Joker tells me we should arrive at Ilos in fifty minutes, good to see you all had a fun night."

He said pulling an amused face. For the next forty five minutes none of us wanted to move, we were all too happy to stay and talk, but Shepard stood and said we had to get going,

"So teams, Garrus and Vale, Tali and Legion you go with Stan, the rest of you pile I'm with me."

He said before jumping into his Mako followed by his team and I did the same,

"Joker open the bay doors, see you on the far side."

When the link closed the doors opened and I turned to look at my team before we dropped and smiled at them glad to see they were happy and ready to go.

Minutes later both Mako's were speeding across the planet determined to reach Saren before he could destroy the relic, we encountered stiff resistance when we entered the ruins of the Prothean city but soon pushed through to a log tunnel that was no doubt a motorway, as we drove down it Shepard in the lead he slowed and stopped outside a door cut into the side of the tunnel,

"Stan, You're with me."

He said over the radio and I grabbed my rifle and left following him to the door as he kicked it open and it budged surprisingly easily,

"After you."

He said, I nodded swinging round the door to see a short sloped tunnel leading to daylight, as we descended the tunnel exiting into the light I pointed to a signal raised point in the centre, Shepard nodded looking quizzically at the podium as it flickered with green light,

"Non-Prothean detected, also no indoctrinated presence detected."

Said a badly degraded synthetic voice,

"Who are you?"

Shepard asked,

"I am Vigil a Prothean AI, you are of this cycle?"

I gave Shepard a blank expression when he looked for advice,

"We are Humans."

Vigil projected a hologram of Earth,

"We knew of you, we have a base on the fourth planet I assume you have discovered it."

Despite Shepard's curiosity he shook his head,

"Look Vigil we need to stop Saren a Turian."

Vigil's projection of Earth vanished replaced by a blank sphere with spinning rings,

"I know of the Turian you speak of, he passed through here with synthetics, he attempted to destroy this program but I created a backup, he is attempting to reach the Citadel through the conduit, the only Prothean made Mass Relay that allowed the residents of this planet an quick way of arriving at the seat of our government, as it surely is for all sentient beings of this cycle. The Citadel and the Relay are a trap created by the Reapers to lure advanced beings to it so that when the Reapers return they can locate your species and harvest them, we tell you this as you are not indoctrinated."

Shepard took a deep breath trying to process all the information,

"So how can we stop the Reapers and Saren?"

The Citadel appeared above the podium,

"Before my creators' destruction they managed to send a signal to the Keepers telling them not to listen to Reapers commands, Saren plans to give the commands manually, with the help of the Reaper Sovereign."

Shepard scanned Vigil with his Omni-tool,

"Ok let's go I have a copy of Vigil we will fix him when this is finished he can help us plan against the Reapers, but we need to stop Saren reaching the Citadel or failing that stopping from uploading the code."

He ran back to the tunnel leaping into his Mako as I did and floored it me hot on his heels. It wasn't long before we exited the tunnel onto a sloped hill swarming with Geth,

"Power through don't stop the Relay is powering down Saren must have already gone through."

Shepard shouted making the Mako go even faster, as we approached the Relay I could hear our shields failing under the constant hail of bullets and rocket fire then a hull warning alarm sounded,

"Come on you bitch hold it together!"

I shouted as the Mako swerved to the side after a rocket struck the rear.

I watched as Shepard's Mako drive up the relay before vanishing,

"Hold on everyone this may be a bumpy landing."

I said as the nose of the Mako tilted up and we were shot at tremendous speeds away from Ilos.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Vale shouted as we lost gravity and started to float before the seat harnesses pulled us back tightly to our seats,

"No data available."

Legion said and we laughed,

"Who knew a robot would have a sense of humour."

I said no taking my eyes of the flashing lights that passed by the Mako, the ride as smooth but not as gentle as inside the Normandy, I wasn't sure how long it would take to reach the Citadel and I couldn't see the second Mako ahead of us, that was until the flashing lights stopped and the Mako shoot out inside the Citadel right into the Presidium, but the problem I faced was that Shepard and his team were right below were my Mako was falling.

I hit the horn and they dived for cover as the Mako slammed down the suspension springing the tank up into the air from the force of the impact before smashing down into Shepard's overturned Mako with the rear end of my Mako standing tall and the door facing out to the side.

"Is everyone alright?"

I shouted detaching my harness and steadying myself against the window to stop falling,

"Were good back here."

Tali said opening the door stepping back to allow the other to jump down,

"Nice driving, Commander."

She said coyly, I smiled sheepishly as I squeezed the hand she offered to help me out of the drivers' cabin,

"Nice landing Stan ten points, but we have a job to do lets go."

Shepard shouted and I jumped out turning to catch Tali as she sat and lowered herself into my arms,

"Stay close ok I'm not going to lose you now."

She gripped my arms reassuringly before stepping down to join the others and I followed her forming up and waiting for orders, when the station shook and as we turned we could see the arms moving into their defensive position while the Destiny Ascension could just be seen fighting off a massive Geth fleet while the Turian fleet formed a defensive line in front of Sovereign. The ships fired madly trying to stop Reapers advance but to no avail Sovereign ploughed through ten ships as it raced to get inside the arms before the Citadel sealed tight,

"Everyone to the elevator now!"

Shepard shouted as Sovereign spread its limbs heading straight for the Council Chamber at the top of the spire. We all raced into the two elevators that had been sent to the bottom of the shaft following emergency protocol but we soon overload the command and got moving.

"We made it halfway before the lifts suddenly stopped causing all of us to stumble my lift had left first was a few floors higher than Shepard,

"Shepard you hear me, our lift has stopped."

I could here Grunt smashing on the glass wall as the radio came alive,

"Same here, Saren must have locked the elevator, tell everyone to put on their helmets were taking a little walk, Legion estimates it is 700 meters to the top."

I turned to my team, ok Garrus, Vale put on your helmets were going to walk it. Legion, Tali all set?"

I said to them as I activated my own helmet, they all nodded ready after a few moments and I took aim,

"Stand back from the glass."

I put two rounds through the glass wall and the whole thing blow outwards, propelled by the escaping air.

"Ok let's go well wait for Shepard at the top."

I said taking small jump out the hole and activating my mag boots and felt my feet begin to drag me back towards the outer wall of the elevator shaft.

I waited for the rest to climb out could see a little way below the figures of Shepard and his team walking up to catch us, but I turned and headed on up the spire after my team who had already started to move on,

"Commander we have company."

Vale said as she pointed up to the Council Chamber and I saw several Geth units pouring out and heading down to intercept us,

"We cannot be held up lets finish them quickly and keep moving if you can."

I said back swapping my weapons and bringing out my sniper rifle see Garrus already taking aim and I joined him sniping as many as we could before they were too close but thankfully Tali and Vale were ready to take down the few Geth that made it into dangerous territory, but the flood was never ending and I had exhausted my sniper ammo and had to swap back to my assault rifle while tossing a static grenade at a group of Geth who were attempting to establish a sentry turret, it exploded instantly frying their systems and some even floated off into space,

"Their losing ground keep pushing."

Vale said determination evident in her voice.

That was until a rocket exploded just in front of her knocking backwards with such force her mag boots couldn't hold her, she flew back drifting away from the spire,

"VALE!"

Garrus roared disconnecting his own boots and pushing off to reach for her,

"Cover them!"

I shouted to Tali but she was already using everything she had to bombard the Geth as I threw my remaining grenades at any Geth further than a few meters barely stopping to reload as I fired madly at the Geth desperately trying to take their attention off Garrus and Vale but a few took pot shots at them,

"No you don't you bastards!"

I shouted charging into a Geth sending us both tumbling over with it landing on top of me its hand closing over my arm, gripping so tightly it bent the armour. But I managed to shoot it repeatedly with my pistol my rifle spirally into space, finally the Geth sputtered and died and I realized Tali was calling out for me,

"Stan! Garrus is drifting free."

I looked up and saw that he was holding Vale tightly but was too far away to have any hope of returning to the spire.

"Garrus! We'll get you back just keep Vale stable, I'll find a way to get you."

Legion who had charged off ahead at the beginning of the battle now approached,

"Statistical analysis indicates a 35% chance that Valemia survived and a 6% chance that Garrus will be retrievable."

I glared at it with hatred in my eyes,

"Shut up you!"

I said smacking its head with my pistol walking past as Shepard and his team finally arrived,

"Stan how are we going to reach Garrus and Vale?"

I ignored him looking around for some kind of way to reach them,

"Stan!"

I kicked a dead Geth and shouted,

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! Don't you think I know my best friend is drifting off into space while his mate is quite possibly dying, go and stop Saren I'm going to get a shuttle or a sky car."

I said at last heading off back down the spire as fast as the mag boots would allow,

"Stan we need to stop Saren."

Shepard called as he ordered his team to continue,

"Then stop him."

I replied continuing down the spire before I turned to look at Tali,

"I'm sorry but I have to save them."

She nodded,

"I know, but it will take you an hour to reach the bottom."

I then spotted a Geth inferno trooper with his gas canister still intact.

I grabbed the can and wrestled it out of the Geth's back and like Garrus I disconnected my mag locks and pushed off after looking for Garrus and deactivating my boots,

"Stan what are you doing!"

Tali and Shepard shouted, I was slowly gaining on Garrus and I was heading straight for him I extended my arms and grabbed them both as I collided with them,

"Uh what the hell are you doing!"

Garrus faintly said and I could see flecks of blue blood on his armour, either his or Vale's, or both.

"Garrus I brought a gas tank hold on to Vale and me I'll pop the top and ignite it that should push us back."

He groaned as he wrapped his arm around my chest holding tightly as I hit the seal of the gas canister with my knife and I heard a slight hiss of escaping gas,

"Please don't explode."

I said gritting my teeth and scratched my knife over the sea creating a spark which instantly ignited pushing the three of us back.

"To your right and up!"

Garrus shouted into my ear and I pointed the can in the direction he said,

"Shepard please be ready to catch us."

I said over radio guessing we were close to the spire. The gas canister spent and I threw it away drifting quickly backwards.

After a few tense moments we collided into the spire and I felt several hands grab us stopping us from bouncing off,

"Damn the Commander has a quad."

Grunt said as he placed me on the ground while Garrus was laying Vale flat our boots snapping to the surface,

"Vale can you hear me!"

Garrus asked worriedly looking into her visor,

"Mordin do something."

He shouted and Mordin looked uneasy in his full face mask,

"I'm sorry Garrus I cannot do anything in vacuum."

Garrus looked around helplessly before locking his gaze on me,

"Stan help me get her to the Chamber we have to save her."

Although I thought it hopeless I grabbed her gently and lifted her over my shoulder as Garrus clung to her hand with his right hand as his left arm hung loosely and I noticed a whole in his shoulder armour and he waved off my stare,

"Shepard go stop Saren. Mordin, Garrus and I will tend to Vale."

I said as he watched me begin to walk slower than before,

"Ok everyone else with me!"

He shouted and took off at a brisk paces despite his somewhat restrained feet.

Minutes later I could hear the sounds of gunfire from the Chamber as well as several explosions, but I wasn't worried Tali had the rest of the team with her and they were only facing one Turian. As entered through the external airlock I lay Vale down and stood as Garrus knelt next to her removing his helmet and Mordin did the same,

"Commander you can go assist the others I'll tend to these two."

I nodded turning to go,

"Stan, thank you for, well everything."

Garrus said I smiled a reassuring smile and left deactivating my helmet and pulling out my pistol the only weapon still available to me. When I entered I heard no sounds from the council room, but as I rushed in I saw the whole team standing looking down at the pit beneath the Councils podium, as I approached Tali turned and hugged me,

"We did it we killed him."

She cried happily and I returned her embrace,

"Hey Stan looks at this."

I looked over to Shepard and he pointed out the main window, I looked and saw the a badly damaged and depleted Commonwealth fifth fleet as well as some Turian frigates and a badly damaged Destiny Ascension opening fire on Sovereign.

The combined fleet used every weapon at their disposal to damaged Sovereign but every so often a bright red line of destruction would strike a ship and instantly destroy it, then the Spire shook violently and I could see the outline of one of Sovereigns legs slipping down beside the Chamber before an enormous bang shattered the glass and the leg snapped with splitters from the large limb began to spiral in our direction some of the shards as big as the Normandy,

"Clear the room!"

Someone shouted as everyone ran to get clear, I held Tali's hand as we dashed for the rear of the room, but we only made it halfway before a shard pierced the roof of the Council Chamber causing it to shake violently knocking us to the floor as pieces of metal began to rain down I pulled Tali under me using my body as a shield trying to stop small shards penetrating her suit, that was until a large portion of roof gave out from the still moving Reaper shard and fell on top of us, and from that moment there was darkness.

(AN: Ok so as you may have guessed I have never written a romance novel before so I apologise profusely for the, 'scene' and hope you dont laugh hysterically at the stupidity. Anyway, thank you for reading i hope you find this fic somewhat enjoyable to read.)


	17. Chapter 17

(AN: I probably won't write anymore for any of my fics for a while or ever due to personal life commitments.)

Chapter 17: Job half finished

"Shepard, Commander Grant, anyone in here?!"

Was the first noise I heard after the roof caved in, it slowly dawned on me I was awake but barely all my senses were sluggish and slow, sounds were slow and loud, sight was useless in the bitch black and I couldn't feel anything. Then there was my mind, it was fuzzy and hurting badly.

I groaned at the discomfort of my body's potion and the pain in my head and the shouting stopped,

"Listen I heard someone."

I couldn't think straight at all and out of basic instinct I tried to move but my limbs would work,

"Someone! Over here!"

I mumbled resting my head down onto something soft. An image of Tali flashed into my head and I listen closely for sounds of breathing. I could just make out the strained noises of breath but didn't allow myself the any joy,

"Under here, carefully start removing pieces. Who is under their?"

The voice called as the sound of concrete and steel were thrown away,

"Tali'Zorah and Grant."

I wheezed and tried again to move but I was pinned tightly to the floor,

"Hold still Commander were getting some heavy lifters to get you out."

Said a young sounding human male, then I could hear the distinctive footfalls of Grunt,

"What this puny thing, no problem!"

Grunts voice said then loud chunks of debris were heard eking tossed aside and slowly light started to seep into my cavity.

"I can see them, Admiral we've found them!"

Said the man as the big piece of roof was removed and I was finally able to move off of Tali, and instantly her breathing became stronger,

"Commander good to see you and again."

I looked over to the voice and smiled,

"Hello Kendra glad to see you too, bringing the cavalry as well I see."

I said as I finished clearing debris from Tali's body and let medics get to her as I sat back.

"Damn that's a big bit of metal."

Grunt said smiling slightly,

I looked down to where his and Kendra's eyes were fixed and laughed, a large shard of metal was sticking out of my forearm but blood had long since stopped spilling out due to the amount of dust that had clogged the wound.

"Well at that explains why I can't feel my arm."

Lifting my arm to a medic as he examined the wound,

"Sorry to tell you this Commander but we have to get you to hospital to remove this or you will need another rejuv."

The medic said as he helped me to my feet and I hobbled forward looking around for the others,

"Don't worry Stan, we have everyone except John."

I stopped and looked back to where I saw him last and my eyes widened when I saw the Reaper shard had managed to piece the floor where he was last.

"Search over by the shard, Stan go to the hospital now that's an order."

Kendra said sternly as she watched intently for signs of her brother,

"Kendra he's fine I know it."

I reassured her squeezing her shoulder as I hobbled past her, then loud banging came from back where the pit had been, I detached myself from the medic and stared to where the noise came from, Kendra walked over to the banging and watched as workers removed the rubble and soon they sighed with relife as Kendra pushed her way through the crowd to pull Shepard out of his hole and half dragged him over to me.

The medic tried to pull me away but I waited until Shepard looked up at me and stopped himself,

"Thank you Shepard."

I said holding out my good hand for him to shake and he stood straight and shook it firmly before indicating to the medic and I smiled letting me get pulled away to the lift where I stood beside the two Shepard's and the medic and took a deep breath, now dreading the sights I would soon see.

Minutes later when the lift stopped I could see a small row of CSEC and military personnel lining the way to waiting ambulances which didn't wait to take off as soon as we were sat inside,

"Where's and how is everyone else?"

Shepard asked,

"The rest of the crew have already been taken to the hospital, everyone who fought Saren is fine a few bumps and scraps but nothing a few days won't fix."

Kendra responded but it caused me to look at her,

"And what about Garrus and Vale?!"

Kendra pursed her lips and looked uncomfortable,

"Garrus is awaiting surgery to fix his shoulder and remove bullet shrapnel and also a blood transfusion."

She hesitated now looking, very uneasy under Shepard's and my intense stares,

"Unfortunately Vale took a bad hit from the rocket blast."

It smacked the wall with my damaged arm in anger and regretted it when it erupted in pain,

"She is in a critical state and is in a medically induced coma."

Kendra tried to say but I waved it away looking out the window ignoring the world. When we landed at the hospital I was taken to a secluded room and given a general anaesthetic so they could operate on my arm and flush my system with antibiotics.

Several hours later I awoke to the sound of fierce shouting and the occasional smashing of glass.

"What do you mean I can't see her?! I have every right to be in that room!"

Said Garrus's voice from outside my, though still feeling drowsy from the drugs I sat up and tried to stand to go back Garrus up but just as I slide my legs over the side of the bed the door opened and Kendra walked in,

"Oh no you don't Commander, you need bed rest you don't just have a broken arm you have five broken ribs, and a broken femur, it's not enough for a rejuv but you should be able to walk unaided in a few months."

She said as she less than gently forced me back onto the bed despite my protests,

"I won't hear it Stan, your injured you've done enough for now, I'll see that Garrus gets to see Vale and that you get to see Tali and the rest when the doctors say you're ok to do so."

As I accepted defeat the doors opened once more and Garrus walked in,

"Can you believe this Commander, they won't even let me know what's wrong with her!"

He shouted gingerly slumping into a seat by the window,

"Well I'm glad she's alive and that you're back on your feet."

He nodded looking at the door for something or someone to enter,

"Well I'll leave you be, Garrus he's not allowed to leave this bed ok."

Again he nodded not really paying attention but I smiled at Kendra,

"I won't leave but can you send me the status of the others, I want to know what everyone's doing and how their doing."

Her Omni-tool activated and she compiled a message and sent it my VV,

"Oh and by the way Stan."

I looked back at her after reading her message on my Omni-tools display,

"Expect to hear from Hacket in the next few days, he wants a first-hand report on the mission."

She smiled then left and I lay back deciding to read her message later but Garrus spoke up,

"If anything happens to Vale, just know I don't blame you ok. You couldn't have stopped that rocket and you still risked coming after us, I meant what I said in the tower, thank you."

He smiled weakly at me before returning his gaze to the door. For the rest of that day I chatted to Garrus and occasionally slept every time I woke Garrus was still there, I asked him why he didn't return to his room but he just shrugged saying it was better to have company then sit alone in a room all day.

Eventually at around 10 o'clock pm Citadel time he said his goodnights and went back to his room, for the last night as he said he was being discharged in the morning as he had healed. In the morning though he returned to his seat and refused to move until his CO told him to go, and that being Shepard who at the time had already left the hospital to speak with the council about the matter of dealing with the remnants of Saren's army and the Collector threat.

It didn't take long after Garrus's sit in that Shepard returned and entered the room,

"So what do I hear about you doing a sit in Garrus?"

Garrus looked at Shepard with his mandibles pressed tightly to his face,

"I'm keeping him company and waiting for someone to tell me about Vale, until that is done I'm staying here unless you order me back to the ship."

Shepard sighed,

"I'm afraid I'm being kept in the dark too but as soon as I know anything I'll tell you but you have to return to the ship."

Garrus stood and left without another word.

"Well how are you doing Grant?"

I shrugged my shoulders,

"Could be much worse I don't know why their keeping me they could easily give me a chair or something."

He laughed and said his goodbyes leaving me to myself.

That evening Lord Admiral Hacket arrived and walked into my room, I straightened and saluted,

"At ease Commander, I just want to know a few things I won't keep you long. Admiral Kendra tells me you spoke with a Reaper, the very same Reaper she destroyed before its leg tried to flatten you. Can you tell me what it's relation with the Geth and Collectors is?"

I nodded,

"I did indeed speak with Sovereign yes sir, from what I gathered it was in control of all of them, we watched as it torn a star apart to collect power for the Collector ship, we still haven't worked out why, but the Geth as you know are divided. The ones who followed the Reaper are heretics they don't reflect the majority of the Geth Consensus."

He had started passing nodding his head slightly now and then, before he stopped,

"I had feared as much, well now that the threat has been dealt Shepard will track down the remainder of Saren's army, but a fractured Geth Consensus is dangerous news, even if most don't want to fight us."

He mused as he stared off into space for a moment before looking back to,

"As for you Commander I know the truth behind your years of non-service, but I don't hold it against you so when everyone is back on their feet I'll will evaluate you're for promotion."

He said curtly,

"Thank you Sir."

I blurted out before I could think straight.

"It's the least we can do for your service to the Commonwealth, I know you were due for my Commodore position before you left so it only seems fair that your been given it, but for the time being until it is formally issued remain on the Normandy."

He turned and headed for the door without another word, letting a nurse come in to tell me I was being discharged tomorrow but I would need a crutch until I was given the all clear.

In the morning I headed straight for Tali's room, when I arrived the doctors told me that she had contracted a small virus but they were treating it with strong antibiotics, and that I would have to go through decontamination before seeing her.

After a minute of being mildly vaporised, the doors opened and I limped in with help from my crutch and saw her sitting up in her suit,

"Stan, you came I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me!"

I smiled and sat beside her on the bed resting my hand on hers,

"Never, just had to wait for my arm to heal, but I'm stuck with this till the Doctors are satisfied my leg is fixed, I remember the last time a building fell on me I was up and about normally before."

She laughed,

"That's because your back was broken, don't think I haven't researched you."

I raised an eyebrow and she looked down,

"That came out wrong."

I laughed and patted her hand,

"Blame the infection I know I will."

She looked up to question what I meant but I had already leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her mask,

"Oh now look what you've done couldn't you have waited till the mask was off?!"

She said in mock annoyance, but I just laughed and she joined in after wiping her mask clean,

"So are you going to come back to the Normandy when you're fixed up or are you planning on something else?"

She sighed, the question had obviously been on her mind and she must not have wanted to answer it,

"I'm sorry to say this but I have to return to the flotilla to complete my pilgrame when I'm discharged, like I said I started it 2 years ago and normally their finished buy the third year, and I have more than enough useful skills and materials to prove I'm worthy of being called an adult."

She paused and looked at me in silence, I could make out her eyes searching my face for a hint of what I was thinking,

"I guessed that might have been the case."

I took a deep breath and smiled slightly when she gripped my hand,

"Stan, what are you thinking, please tell me."

I hesitated,

"The Lord Admiral came by last night and told me I'm being promoted to Commodore, but after I finish helping Shepard, it means I won't be able to see you again for god knows how long."

I let go of her hand and walked over to the window her eyes never leaving me, I spoke again after a moment's silence,

"I meant what I said though, whenever your people retake Rannoch I'll be there and I will help you how ever I can."

I kept staring out of the window until I saw her standing beside me,

"You won't lose me, Commodore."

She said sweetly,

"Besides who knows what will happen, you might be sent on a diplomatic mission some time."

She said putting her arm round my waist and pulling I turned and accepted her embrace hugging her tightly.

The next day Tali, was discharged which only left Vale still unaccounted for, her previous CO had been to see Shepard and then went to hospital to get results and when he returned he had to carefully sidestep Garrus to speak with Shepard,

"As far as I can gather she is mostly healed on the surface but she still has multiple broken and fractured bones, and they doubt she will be able to move for another few months without the assistance of a chair."

I watched the Turian talk but kept my focus on Garrus, despite the news she visibly relaxed and smiled for the first time in days,

"Is she allowed visitors?"

He asked as soon as Shepard had finished talking,

"Yes she is, but only one person at a time."

Vale's CO said giving Garrus a steady stare before he left,

"Shepard I know I promised to help you stop the Collectors but I need to take care of Vale, at least until she is better than I can return and help."

Shepard smiled and extended his hand which Garrus took,

"You have done more than enough Garrus I wouldn't ask any more from you, go and fix Vale up and give her my best."

Garrus smiled happily looked at me, nodded and left. I had returned to the Normandy only minutes before and found the three of them in the bridge, I had been back before after I had seen Tali but left to say my final goodbye to her. And now it was one less friend aboard.

"So Stan, you're going to out rank me again! God I thought I had you this time."

Shepard said as he waited for the all clear that the ship was read to leave,

"LA Hacket seemed to think I was ready to take on the role of Commodore early he said it was due to previous experience and a few odd deeds that occurred recently."

He smiled,

"Well at least you and Liara are here till we find the last of Saren's operations, Legion managed to scurry away after the roof collapsed but he told me he has returned to the Geth to share his finding's on organics, still don't know if that's a good thing, Mordin has returned to Sur'Kesh and Grunt has decided to remain on the Citadel till he can get to Tuchanka he said something about becoming a man so he wants to prove to Wrex he is ready."

I sighed,

"It's going to be a quiet ship without all the aliens, I heard the Turian Councillor requested the Turian crewmembers to return to Palaven, why is that?"

Shepard rubbed his temples,

"Something about an experienced crew needing to be serving for his people directly and not on a Human ship, but we have enough crew left to carry out our mission, and it looks like Joker is raring to go, sit back and enjoy the ride Commodore."

He laughed smacking my back as Joker steered the ship out of the Citadel and away for the Relay.

"Four months we've been out here now and nothing what does the Council think we're going to find?!"

Shepard shouted as he paced around the bridge looking over reports from Commonwealth civilian cargo ships,

"Five ships went missing here last month, no wreckage found or any evidence that they were destroyed."

Joker said while lazily steering the ship,

"Could it be the Collectors again, reports said a colony vanished in the Terminus, but it was a small fledgling colony so it may have been pirates."

I said my eyes shut while I lounged in the co-pilots seat,

"Ahh if only there were better lines of communication out here, Stan you have the bridge I'm going on my rounds."

I stood and stretched,

"Right O Skipper."

Joker rolled his eyes as Shepard left,

"Why are you sucking up, you're his superior?!"

I stood behind Joker looking at his screens before speaking,

"Not yet, I need to return to Earth before its official."

Joker scoffed before yawning,

"This is boring work, where's the Reapers and Geth, I miss fighting them if it wasn't for Admiral Shepard's shot I would have killed Sovereign."

I smiled at his disappointment, then my attention was draw to a flashing red light on the senor screen,

"Hey Joker what's that signal over the planet?"

Joker looked closely then sat up straight and looked worried for the first time in ever,

"It's them the Collectors, their coming right for us, hopefully it was only Sovereign that could see us."

It was almost like the Reaper had heard his prayer and laughed as the Collector ship powered up whatever weaponry it had and fired,

"Shit it took down our shields in one hit!"

Joker exclaimed as he began to pull some very erratic evasive manoeuvres,

"Stan report!"

Shepard voice came in over the Radio,

"The collectors are attacking the ship, shields are gone and their still closing!"

I shouted back as the Collectors fired again,

"Hull breach level three kinetic barriers compensating but we, hold on!"

Joker just managed to say as the whole ship shook and I could hear the tortured screams as metal pulled it's self apart before melting into rapidly cooling molten slag,

"Evacuate the ship! The bridge is breached we've lost pressure, Joker move your ass!"

I shouted thankful the emergency barriers activated quickly when the main body of the bridges roof blow out,

"No I can get us through this!"

I was at that moment Shepard barrelled through the barrier armour on and helmet sealed,

"What are you two still doing here?!"

He exclaimed as he grabbed Jokers arm much to his annoyance and threw him into the bridge escape pod,

"Stan you too."

I looked at him as I typed a hurried message to the Navy our location,

"Not a chance Captain you first!"

He grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes,

"This is my ship and I am giving you an order! Get in the pod!"

As he finished speaking the impact alarm sounded,

"Shit into the pod, they're going to ram us!"

He shouted as I sent the message and turned and stepped into the pod and turned to beckon him inside but a shard of yellow light pierced the roof between us and he was trapped on the far side of the cockpit.

"Shepard wait!"

Joker shouted as I was forced further into the pod by the heat of the beam and just saw Shepard hit the manual release and the door slammed shut and fired away from the Normandy moments before the massive collector ship ploughed through the wreckage splintering its remains in all directions.

"Fuck it!"

I shouted as I punched the pods door watching the remains of the cockpit drift towards the nearby planet as the Collector ship moved away to the Relay ignoring the pods as it went,

"Joker get us to Earth, they need to know what happened and make plans for Shepard's relife."

Joker nodded and sat himself in the small cockpit of the pod before activating the engines and piloting it toward the Relay. It was a good thing Shepard had ordered all memory stores be backed up daily he would only miss half a day of his life.

A few hours later a Turian patrol came across our tiny fleet of life pods and took us aboard, the captain eager to know what had destroyed a Commonwealth ship summoned me to the bridge. When I arrived he turned and looked sympathetic,

"I hope you didn't lose many crew."

He said with genuine worry,

"Total count puts the crew at twenty one KIA, hopefully they can be relifed."

I said to the Captain shaking his offered hand as I walked onto the bridge,

"So what destroyed the Normandy? I heard that ship did quite a job defending the Citadel.

I projected an image of the collector ship now fully analysed and detailed,

"This is a Collector ship, I believe it is the only one in existence I've seen it before their responsible for kidnapping all our civilians, I guess they were behind the recent attack."

The Captain's mandibles twitched,

"Well if they come round any of our colonies again they will regret that day, not to worry Commander we'll get you to Earth very shortly in the meantime you and your crew will be given sleeping areas in the cargo bay."

I thanked him and left wanting to find Liara as soon as possible, before I made it to the cargo ay I stopped by the mess to pick up two levo teas as I figured Liara would need something to focus on other than her grief. It was no secret now that she and Shepard had been romantically involved and that right now she must be hurting.

I eventually found her huddled up on a mat a blanket wrapped tightly around her as she sat in the corner of the cargo bay I could see she was distraught and having no words to comfort her I silently sat next to her and placed one of the teas in front of her before sitting back and waiting for her to move. Eventually she unwrapped her arms and picked the tea up holding it tightly while breathing in the scent,

"Thank you Commander."

She sniffed taking a small sip,

"It's the least I could do, I'm not very good with words and actions always speak louder."

She smiled slightly taking another sip,

"Don't they just."

She then started to cry silently, still unsure I lightly placed my arm over her shoulders and pulled her into to my chest where she rested her head on my chest and cried while I gently rubbed her back not wanting to stop her grieving.

After about twenty minutes she sniffed loudly and pulled back rubbing her puffy red eyes,

"I'm sorry, I must seem stupid I only knew I'm for a month or so."

I shook my head,

"Of course not, it just means it was real that it hurts, I know that's no comfort but I know he felt the same, and when we return to Earth his memory store will be updated and we can begin bringing him back."

Her breath hitched as she tried to not cry again,

"But that will take up to two years I don't know if I can't wait that long."

I sighed and nodded,

"I know its hard losing someone, but the pain will fade and you will see him again. I know why your really upset it's because you have to put up with me for the next however many months your around."

I said bumping my shoulder into hers getting a small smile,

"I'll let you get some sleep we should be arriving at Earth in a day or two."

She nodded daring her tea and I took her cup as she rolled over to face the wall, I walked over to one of the only mats left available and layback thinking of how it went so badly wrong. A day later we arrived at Earth where the crew and I were called for debrief, Liara however not being part of the navy was free to go after a brief statement, she told me she was going to return to Asari space and work.

The rest of us had a rigorous shakedown and I was called up in front of the Admiralty for a further discussion. When I arrived I saw Kendra, Hacket and two other Admirals seated behind a long oak table. Hackett stood and the others quietened,

"Commander Grant on different circumstances we realize this would be a time to celebrate, but the loss of the Normandy and her Captain to the Collectors requires swift action, and as you due to be promoted the Admirals and I hereby make you Commodore of the First Fleet, Admiral Shepard is your Commanding Officer, you will speak to her about your assignment and squadron, dismissed,"

With that I saluted and had an ensign walk you to me and remove my Commander insignia and replace it with the Commodores. I then spotted Kendra walking up to me a sad smile on her face,

"Congratulations Commodore, took you long enough."

I could see she was fighting to stay composed,

"Kendra I'm so sorry about your Brother, do you know when he is due to be relifed?"

She nodded sniffling slightly,

"Well, it's 2185 so he should be back on duty by sometime in mid-87, but they say they might be able to skip several steps as his memory store is so up-to-date, they want to do much reintegration so he could be back by late 86 or early 87."

I smiled,

"Not too long then but as ever my door is always open, and well it needs to be for your CO."

She laughed heading for the exit pulling me along behind,

"I have a special surprise for you, an old friend that you haven't seen in years."

I looked at her incredulously,

"You haven't?!"

She beamed as she exited onto a landing pad where a shuttle was waiting, we boarded and headed for orbit,

"Kendra don't leave me with this suspense."

She stayed quiet but opened the viewing port on the shuttles door and stepped back, gesturing for me to take her place, I did and smiled happily. The Ship I viewed was the Arcturus only bigger and better than ever,

"I requested they name her that after all we knew she was going to be yours, and I know how much you loved your old ship think of it as a promotion present."

I turned and hugged her,

"Thank you Kendra this is beyond brilliant!"

She laughed and patted my back,

"I hoped you like it, she's a Dreadnaught this time latest tech is inside, try not to lose it she wasn't cheap."

I shook my head returning to gawk at my ship still smiling like a giddy schoolgirl.

"So your mission I'm sure you've already guessed, same as before find the Collectors disrupt their operations and if the opportunity arises destroy them, your squadron consists of fifteen ships, five Battleships and ten Cruisers, they're yours to do with as you see fit, you can tell them to remain with the fleet or follow you on your operations your choice."

She said as we made our final approach for the Arcturus's hanger bay,

"What will happen with the Normandy's crew?"

I asked pulling myself out of my stupor,

"We'll we are going to rebuild the Normandy at some stage but until then they can be assigned to your command if you like?"

I nodded eager to exit,

"I need a good crew I know and that know me, besides they'll be wanting payback I can give it to them, at least until Shepard's back, I'm sure he'll want familiar faces around him."

After a brief tour of the Arcturus Kendra having already sent the reassignment orders and the ship now busy with the crew bustling about the ship to their new quarters and finding their stations, I knew it would be a melee for the first few days as the old crew adjusted to the bigger ship and the additional crew needed to be assigned to help maintain it.

For the first few weeks my fleet and the Arcturus stayed together for the most part occasionally splitting into smaller groups when hints of Collector activity popped up in multiple locations making it appear like there were multiple ships, but when the fleet regrouped the reports were disheartening. Only two of the seven planets that reported unusual activity were still there and functional, apologizing for the worry as they only experienced mild pirate hacking attempts, while the other five were completely abandoned again no sign of a fight or struggle.

In the end it turned out to be a wild goose chase, my fleet frantically flying from one corner of the Commonwealth to the other desperately trying to find the Collectors that would remain dormant for months on end then suddenly strike a colony which had had its defence fleet assigned to pirate control, but with so few ships able to defend all of the colonies effectively billions migrated inwards towards the core worlds of each species which did make defence much easier, but it left independent colonies vulnerable and sure enough fifteen independents went dark within weeks of each other.

I had ordered my fleet of ships to fall back to one of the last out reaching independent colonies much to the gratitude of the planetary government, while I continued the search heading deeper into Terminus space for clues to the Collectors base. I had requested that a permanent scanning station be set up in the Omega system to see whether the reports were true that the Collectors did use the Omega 4 Relay, but it was denied as the Admirals didn't want to waste resources on a part time scanner.

Saying that instead I should remain in the system to monitor it myself which got a very strongly worded response from me saying that if they wanted me to search for the collectors and protect colonies I needed more ships. Kendra had tried to help but in the end she was vetoed by the other Admirals so I was left out in space with no allies.

I had tried to contact Garrus and Tali over the months but I had only received a few short responses from both, Garrus was pleased to say that Vale had finally woken up and that she had very little brain damaged although she was completely bed ridden. Tali was very shielded in her responses, she didn't tell me where she was or really if she was alright, she had mentioned that the fleet was slowly being turned into a fighting fleet, but it was taking time due to the Commonwealth still supplying aid to their ships, but the Admirals were trying to keep the weaponization a secret.

It worried me that the Quarians might possibly be building the largest military fleet in the Galaxy and for only one purpose I could think of, but if the Collectors and the Geth Heretics were still working together then the Geth would easily destroy the Quarian fleets, I had tried to get Tali to speak to me further but her last response said she was going out from communications range and she would be able to talk for months.


End file.
